Present, Past Future?
by Luckylucy1223
Summary: When Natsu and his friends finally defeated the Garou Knight and found a way out of the hell maze. Something strange had happen. Coming towards a huge door and opening it, not only that they saw a unknown person in front of them. A bright light shinned on them transporting them to an unknown world. There they met the world of Magi but why were they sent to the past?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail

**HELLO everyone thank you for reading my FF you guys are so freaken awesome! Like really awesome! lol alright so this is a crossover of Fairy Tail and Magi. As you can see I'm going to start with Natsu, Mirajane, Lucy, Wendy, and Yukino with their little furry cat friends are underground and are fighting the Garou Knights. That is until they reached the door hoping to find a way out but a twisted happen. That's all I'm going to say there lol as for Magi I'm starting off on the end of season 1 coming to season 2 of Magi the Kingdom of Magic with some information of the manga for Magi. So _spoiler alert_! If you didn't read the manga chapters. You've been warned lol **

**Well without further to do let's start the chapter.**

* * *

"**_ARGH!_**" Natsu kicking the leader of the Garou Knight, sending him back he was still able to stand from such kick. This surprised the Leader of the knights.

"**You! Beaten me back with your bare hands! Are you a monster**!" The leader yells at Natsu.

"**I ain't a monster! I am a dragon Slayer**!" he grins. Both charged colliding with each other. The leader swings his Sword trying to get Natsu head but Natsu quickly jumps in the air Kick him from the back and landing on the ground. The leader turns and quickly charges at Natsu, swinging his sword one more time but this time it was different. Natsu extended his arm, grabbing the sharp sword with his bare hands crushing it.

"Would you mind if I just went ahead and punch you lights out now?" Natsu said with such confident in his voice.

"**Ridiculous!** It can't be! What is this power?! No, the level of magic is.." He couldn't finish his sentence when Natsu came a punch the living day out the leader. "I thought you said you could neglect magic!" Natsu came with an upper cut and send the leader flying. He fell in the ground with such force that he was still willing to keep going.

"Ugh... you do this to me...Do you people intend to become enemies of the state?!" Natsu adjusting his scarf walking towards the leader.

"Become enemies? The question is, are you bastards prepared to become enemies of Fairy Tail?"

"Huh!" he jolted back up, Natsu clenching his flaming fist. "to protect my Family...we'd become enemies of the state and the world!"

* * *

_Light Brust: Sky Drill! _

"ARGH" Mirajane kicked Kamika one of the Garou Knights.

* * *

"**THAT WHAT MAKES US FAIRY TAIL!**" Natsu blew a punch to the leader so hard that 3 or 4 walls have been broken down. And out of coincidence his friends also did the same. Natsu walked and saw his friends.

"Oh" he said

"Huh?"

"**NATSU!**" Happy yelled

"Huh everyone" Wendy said

"What timing" Lucy said in amazed

"ahahah what a coincidence!" he grins

"I know right" Mirajane smiled

"Is everyone okay" Wendy said worriedly

"Well, more or less. Anyways, we'd better find our way out and fast" Lucy suggested

"d-defeat" The leader said in utter shock.

"Now then..." Natsu said cracking his knuckles looking at the leader with a gleeful mug on his face. "If you don't tell us where is the exit you'll be the one being executed". With that said Natsu and the gang finally got the information that they needed to get out of this hell of a maze. As they were walking they see a huge door right in front of them. They cheered with joy knowing that they finally found a way out of this place. As they got close to the as they got close to the door. It suddenly opens. There they see a person standing while the door was opening. Fairy Tail stood their ground not knowing if it's a foe or ally. But suddenly something happen that even caused the person to look back.

"Huh what's going on!"

"**Everyone stand back!**" Mira yelled. As they waited for another enemy to appear a bright light shined of them. It was so bright they Natsu and the rest couldn't see what was going on. They soon felt that they were being sucked into a portal.

"**What the?**"

"**What's going on!**"

"**The hell!**"

"**Everyone be careful!**"

The light shined bright, so bright that they couldn't even open their eyes. But even if they couldn't open their eyes, they heard a voice out in the distance.."

"Lucy-san!" Yukino yelled trying to hold her ground with her boss in her arms. "Yukino!" Lucy shouted "Go and find safety it seems to be only sucking us in!".

"**LUCY-SAMA**!"

"Argh this is so annoying what the hell.." Natsu stopped mid-way of his sentences. When he smelled something familiar, but he couldn't put into thought. All he could think of a way to get out but it was too late Natsu and the rest were transported into another world not knowing that the fate of their world are in their hands. The light vanish and Yukion and her boss where left there in shock.

"What in the world happen?" Yukino eyes widen, shivered in fear. She couldn't help her new friends, she was left was only utter shock. "**_WHAT'HAPPENED?_**!" she yelled. Tears flooded her eyes. But she only knew one thing she needed to get out and find Fairy Tail and warn them of what happen with Natsu and the rest.

"Ugh..."

A voice in the background caused Yukino to remember that her boss was left with her as well and she knew that he needed medical attention before anything else. She carried her boss trying to hold his weight walking slowly to the exit. Don't worry Lucy-san ...Natsu-san I will find a way to bring you back all. She said with confidence.

* * *

_Two Worlds will meet._

_Dimension will be joined._

_The Present will meet the past_

_During your journey _

_New adventures, new friends awaits_

_You shall meet people unknown of the magic you wield_

_Whatever you choose to do in that world, will affect the world you live in._

_Once you are finished with your mission you will be able to return to your world,_

_But be warned time flows differently in both worlds. _

_For the final battle both worlds must help each other_

_Good luck Fairy Tail_

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

**"W-what just happe...AHHH!"** I yelled, once I opened my eyes. I regretted right away. We were… falling! **FROM THE SKY**! I looked to my left. There was Mira, Natsu and Wendy. I then looked to my right there was Happy, Carla and Lily. They look like they still could be unconscious. Not one of them seems to be waking up real soon and worst of all there getting closer to the ground. I had to think quickly, but first I needed to bring all of them together so that they won't be separated so I grabbed my friends, it was a real struggle, not only was it hard to move through air but seeing that if I didn't act now, they'll be done for. Now that I had them all together all she needed to do was think of something so that they won't die once landing.

***BANG* BANG***

Loud fighting noises appeared in the background. As they were falling down, an Island, you could see that there were people fighting. But I didn't notice this one bit, nor did I hear loud noises but all my concentration was helping my friends and figuring what I could do in order to live to see another day! As I was grabbing onto my friends. I manage to take a glimpse of a town nearby. If I'm able to figure out a way to live then maybe we could find shelter there.

"**LUCY COMMON, COMMON**!" I encourage myself, thinking that this would give me an idea on what I'm supposed to do.

"_Think Think!_" I thought "I got it!" I yelled. "**_I summon the celestial spirit Aries!_**" a girl with pink fluffy hair and horns as ears was summon.

"_sumimasen_" she cried, I sighs "Aries this is not the time to be saying sorry"

"Hai Lucy-san… sumimasen" The sprite which once again responded "_sumimasen_" I looked in front of her we were near death the ground was getting closer and closer.

"**ARIES**! Do something!" I cried, Aries nodded, she extended her arms and yelled "**Wool Cushion**!" Aries summon a fluffy substance in the nick of time. Lucy and her friends landed safely of Aries cushion. Lucy sighs of relief.

"Thank you Aries, you really saved us" I smiled at my celestial sprite, Aries nodded "anytime Lucy-san" and was sent back to the spirit world. I stood up to see the surroundings, it seems that they were in the edge of a city there was an ocean in one side and up ahead there was forest but if she remember while falling from the air she saw a town and saw other countries as well. But what struck her the most where that there were tall building in certain areas it was the first to be spot in the air. It seems that there are other countries other than this place. I still couldn't believe that they were so high. Just the thought of it makes me shiver. As I proceed to make a plan I heard groaning noises from behind me.

"Mhmm?" I looked toward to see my friends were starting to awake. I smiled with joy, knowing that my friends are safe sound. _I was finally able to help my friends._ I mutter.

"Lucy-san?"

"**MINA**!" I yelled running towards Wendy and the rest.

"Natsu... Did you do something again" Happy whined

"Huh **WHAT**! This wasn't my fault! And I don't know where the hell are we?"

"Lucy you seem to be the first to awake what happen?" Mirajane says in a concern voice.

"Well... what happen was..."

***Few mins of explanation***

**End of Lucy Pov**

* * *

**"WHAT!" **They all yelled in shocked.

"**We could have died**!" Wendy said in the verge of tears. "Now, Now no need to cry it was alright it was thanks to Aries that we are safe." Lucy comfort Wendy giving her a gentle smile.

"But even so if it wasn't for Lucy waking up, we could have died" Mirajane smiled praising Lucy who blushed of embarrassment. "Oh well then you're welcome" she smiled

"Alright now that we know that where safe can someone tell me about where the hell are we" Natsu said in annoyance, looking un-pleased knowing that he could have died and now has to deal with another problem. Mirajane looked at her surrounding her eyes widen.

"What in the world! Everyone**_ LOOK_**!" The rest of the group looked where Mirajane was looking and there it seems some purple blackish substance crawling up mid-air only to find out that it was an invisible barrier trying to blocking the substance getting into the town.

"Aye sir~ what's going on?"

"It seems like we're not in Earth land anymore and by the looks of it we were sent here in a middle of a battle" lily yelled.

"_But how.._." As Lucy thought about it she did hear a voice in her head when they were falling down from the sky. As she was in deep though she saw Natsu grinning and looking ready to fight.

"Aright then" He grins, his fist was now on fire. "I'm ready to fight" he said about to run into a battle. But before Natsu could rush in Mirajane yanked him from the scarf causing him to gag a little.

"**HEY WHAT WAS THAT FO**..." He stopped mid-way. When he started to sweat quickly. Mirajane was giving Natsu an evil smile. She didn't have to talk it was written all over. If he did something he would have gotten beaten up by Mirajane.

"**Mou Natsu... "**Mirajane sighs " We don't even know if there good or bad and didn't you hear what the voice had said. If we do anything that isn't from this time period we might change the history including ours!" She scolded Natsu.

**"Wait Mirajane you also heard that voice?!"**

"Yeah.." she said so innocently not thinking that it was a big deal. "it was strange but it seems we were sent here for a reason but.." She didn't even finish talking when something caught her eye. In the distance her eyes widen. "**LOOK**!" she pointed a huge wave of water seemed to washed all the black substance off of the barrier. They then see a girl with light blue hair and light blue outfit. An outfit that looks like it could be a form of re-quipped magic that Erza wields.

"**AMAZING**!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, but don't you guys think it's the same that magic as Erza-san?"

"You could be right Wendy" Carla said agreeing with Wendy

"Then what are going to do are we just going to sit here and do nothing while those people out there is fighting" Natsu said

"No" Mirajane responded. "But by the looks of it, it's already over" As the battle was over out in the distance she seem to notice something. There seems to be someone else that looks like he has the same type of magic as the girl did. "_What is going on?_" Soon their eyes widen it was a clashed of a bright light and a darkness. Fairy tail felt the strong magic power he has.

"A-Amazing" it was something that they had never seen before. As they looked in awe. But as they were being distracted Lucy had noticed that the man in the distance was coming back. Lucy felt a worried sensation in her. For an odd reason she told her friends that they needed to hide. They looked at her confused. She told her friends that she would explain everything later but for now they needed to leave this stop so that they won't be caught.

* * *

***The ending of the battle with Aladdin and his friends***

Aladdin and Alibaba laid down together as a bright flow of Rukh left their bodies. Morgiana and Hakuryuu sat beside them both they were in awe seeing the bright Rukh flowing out of them. Out of the corner of Morgiana eyes she gasped as she sees a bright figure kneeling down..

"Isaac, Isaac" she spoke softly as tears fall down from her face. The man gently smiled at her holding her hand. He leans in and gently kisses Dunya. Morgiana and Hakuryuu smiles at each other.

"What joy!" Aladdin spoke "everything will be just fine" the man looked at Aladdin and smiled in improvement he looks back at Hakuryuu She smiles at him. He gently let's go of her hand and slowly disappears. Aladdin looks at his side and sees Alibaba laying down. Another figure looks at Alibaba, "There was a bit of you inside Alibaba, right?" Aladdin smiled. The boy looked at him and nodded, smiling at his best friend. "You stopped the advancing of the curse, isn't that right? Thank you" With that said the boy jumps and disappearing. Once the mysterious boy left Alibaba woke up.

"Alibaba-san" Morgiana said in relief.

"Alibaba" Hakuryuu said.

"Everyone" He smiles. Everyone made it safe in sound and were transported back to Sindria with the people of the tribe and gold with wasn't long until they got there. Sinbad smiled at his comrades.

"Everyone did a good job today. A dangerous situations is over but more danger awaits us. But don't fear! Little by little, we will get stronger! We will achieve the goal in our hand. We will be able to get the world we all dreamed about."

"**YES**!" Sinbad generals smiled knowing that their king would carry out their goal.

"**Because that is our destiny!**" with that last word A flow of Rukh left Sinbad. But as for Fairy Tail it was quite different. While Aladdin and Alibaba came back from the gold. Aladdin felt something off, He felt a magic that he never felt before and it seems to be coming from inside Sindria.

"Mhmm" Alibaba seem to have noticed his little magi friend. "Yo Aladdin what's wrong?"

"Huh oh nothing" Aladdin gave a reassuring smile to Alibaba. Alibaba nodded and kept on walking. Placing the bag of riches in a wagon "Let's go and bring this back to Uncle Sinbad and the rest" With that Alibaba nodded and proceeded to Sinbad palace. But for Aladdin it was something different. Something was off. he felt like someone came into this world. He couldn't explain it but he was sure worried about it. He knew that something was about to happen.

* * *

**In the Kouen empire**

"...So this is where _'they'_ were sent huh." said a man with long sliver hair with half of his front hair is black. As the unknown man started walking he felt present behind him. He quickly turned around ready to fight. There came a floating man coming down from the sky. He appears as a young man with a slender muscular build and average height. He has medium long black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes.

"So what do we have here... an intruder?" he evilly smirks. The man stared at him expressionless. Judging by his outfit it seems he brought to the past. He scanned his area. Despite his looks he was pretty smart from someone far in the future. But that's not the point now the thing he needed to do was to find them and put an end to the horrible future waiting for everyone.

"Huh not speaking huh..." he observed him carefully. "Such strange cloths...it seems you're not from here" he raised an eyebrow. "Interesting" giving a smug look, extending his arm up a huge amount of magic appeared to be flying towards his wand. He grins looking at the intruder. "Well whatever it's not like you're going to live long" with an arm motion, there in the air started to form a huge ice shard. He soon breaks it forming into ice spears.  
"**_Thaig Al-Salos_**" headed towards the man.

He quickly dodges the attacked, amusing the Magi as he created more and more, laughing at the man dodging his attack. "C'mon attack! I'm getting bored already!" The man looked at the magi. He stood and waited the magi to attack. He responded grinning making a huge ice spear throwing towards the man. As it got closer and closer the man did not move. The next thing that happen was a loud crash and a bored look on the Magi face. He didn't look twice assuming that he was dead.

"...**_*sighs*_** so instead of dodging it you decide to die instead huh...pathetic..." The magi was about to leave when he felt someone behind him and their eyes widen. The man appeared quickly kicking the magi hard in the ground causing everyone in the Kouen Empire to be alert. The magi looked at the man, glaring with hatred.

"What in the world...How are alive! To be able to dodge such attack...you must be a strong person.._.but I don't sense any Djinn or you being a metal user..._" The man looked at him expressionless. As he finally spoke. "I have no time to be playing with you. I have an important matter to be taking care of." He said in a serious tone. The magi grins. "You do know that any minute a whole army will be coming to this scene."

The man shrugged "I don't need a lot of time I could be gone in a flash without you noticing" he gave a glare to the magi which in his respond pissed him off. "Beside I have more important matters to attend in this world as in right now." He said responding to the magi not caring a single word he said.

"Interesting, and what is this '_important_' thing that you need to take care of?" he says looking at the unknown man. The man sighs.

"Why should I respond to someone who tried to kill me" the man raised an eyebrow. The magi laughed in amusement. "haha I just wanted to see if you were on that Sinbad side and if so then...I had to deal with you sooner or later right?! Plus I was very bored to begin with so I thought you could entertain me for a bit and if you keep me entertain long enough. I just might be able to help you in this world. "He gave a smug look. The man eyes widen '_tch so he already figured out that I'm not from this world.' _The man was pleased, despite his unreasonable thinking he needed someone to guide him in this new world. So like it or not he '_needed' _him in a way.

"From your expression there it seems I hit a bull's-eye. It wasn't that hard judging by your cloths and magic. I can't seem to find any Rukh in you. So the only reason should be that you must not be from this world, am I correct." The man chuckles. "Yes you are correct." He said grinning at the magi. "But if my memory serves me right this is the Kouen Empire and you must be the Kouen Empire Priest, a Magi am I correct." Giving him the exact smug look that he gave him. The magi eyes widen, laughing.

"**_INTERESTING! VERY INTERESTING! YES I AM A MAGI THAT PICKS THE MOST POWERFUL HUMANS BEGINS IN ORDER FOR THEM TO BECOME KING VESSELS_**!" He said laughing and enjoying every single second of it. He then calm down now landing on the floor standing in front of him grinning. "Alright then." He said the man looking at confused

"The name is Judar, what's your?"

"Rouge... The name is Rouge" He decided to leave out the 'future' part since he's not that dumb go tell them about everything.

"I see Rouge such an odd name. Well then Rouge what is it that you need to do here in this world?"

"I came here for on purpose to kill '_her_'" He finally spoke in such determined voice.

"Interesting! Hahaha who would have thought you coming from another world just to kill one single person. Amusing! But tell me what made you want to kill that person so much?!" he smirks

"**To change the future!**"

"Hahaha! I like you... This might be fun. Hey Rouge why don't we..." Before Judar could finish a whole group of army finally found Judar and the 'intruder' there in front of the army was none other than the first son of the Empire.

"Ah Ren Kouen what brings you here" He said in such a playful way. Ren Kouen raised an eyebrow. He look passed Judar and there a man tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a lighter color on the left. However, Future Rogue still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. Kouen noticed his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose instead leaving a long scar that extends over the bridge of his noise. And a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye.

"Who are you!" He said in a commanding voice. His guards getting ready to attack any time. Rouge was in defense mode he was also ready to escape or fight at any moment.

"Ren Kouen no need to fight this is a friend of mind. As you can tell judging by his clothing he's not someone you see every day right" Judar said giving a smug look, giving the Prince interest in this new guy.

"I see then... If it as you say, Judar then there no point in fighting we'll deal with this in the morning" With that he left. Judar looking pleased he looked back a Rouge. He passed Rouge and singularity him to follow him. Rouge followed Judar as doing so, he mumble loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't say too much." he said, you could see his smirk at the corner of his face. Even without Judar telling him that. He remember clearly about this time period and about the Magi, Kouen and Sinbad. This wasn't new to him. He knew what was going to happen to this world. On how he found out about this world. Well only he knew how.

"Now Fairy Tail what are you going to do?!" He grins evilly.

* * *

**Back with Fairy Tail**

"Ne Lucy where are we heading..." Natsu whine.

"Natsu… like I said we first need to find a place to stay. Since we were brought here, we don't know how and when we're going to be spending here, might as well find a place to stay." She said sighing. She knew it was going to be hard. Finding a place to stay is there main priority but to get a place to stay. They needed money and coming to a world not knowing anything they needed to find a way to earn money and if they were lucky get some information... Perhaps they have a library. She thought.

"Hey Lucy why don't we do this?" Mirajane pointed at a flyer. Lucy took the flyer and started to examine it the first thing she notice was some weird language and to her surprise she was able to read it with no struggle what so ever and she was pretty sure she never remember learning an unknown language before. She thought. But then again, was she the only one or could her friends also read it as well? She looked at Mirajane and handed the flyer towards her.

"Ne Mira by any chance could you understand this?"

"Huh yea of course Lucy" she said innocently. Lucy rose an eyebrow. She handed it to Wendy and Natsu and they also seem to be able to understand such writing. "This is so strange how, can we possible understand this language. Lucy observed the flyer and the language a bit more. She clearly remembers this type of written language. Like if she saw it in a book or something. She was sure that her father's library or Fairy Tail's Library didn't have such language. She should know since she always goes to the libraries to find more ideas for her novel but perhaps… the sprite world... She thought. She looks in the flyer once more.

"Mhmm" Lucy was in deep thought she was slowly remembering. She was positive that she did read this somewhere... More like it was part of history. As she was getting an idea Natsu started to yell causing her to lose focus.

"Ughh Natsu I was getting on to something. Why did you have to screa..." Lucy look to where Natsu and the rest were looking and there they saw 3 boys and 1 girl bringing a whole bag of gold into the city. One of the boy was blonde hair who looks like he is in his teens. The second boy had raven black hair and it seems that his face was burn marks on his face. The last blue was the youngest he's hair was long and blue, tied in a long braid, his attitude was very cheerful. He looked like the type of boy that would always be there for you. Lastly the girl had reddish, pinkish hair like Natsu, wearing a simple like dress and it seems she was also wearing some kind of sliver bracelets.

**"A-Amazing!"** Natsu and the gang yelled. Lucy once again looked at where they were looking. Her eyes widen, "**G-GOLD**!" she gasp, and a bunch at that. _These kids end up getting so much gold!_ Now Lucy was more curious. If they are in a different world they must be in the past. Finding Gold like that especially that amount was very difficult. How could they possibly get that much? As she was in deep thought she heard a voice in her head. "_The past may never know the future…time itself will change_…" Lucy jolted she completed forgetting about the 'voice' and the warning coming from it. She look to see the same expressions that Wendy and the rest had.

"Mina" Lucy said trying to get everyone attention. They all looked at her knowing about what she was going to say.

"You guys also heard it right?" she said a little unsure but they all nodded. She smiled to herself things seem to be going well for them. Which is very rare since there always that 'one' person that always seems to ends up doing everything on his and that one person would be Natsu and speaking of Natsu where is he? She thought, she looked towards Mirajane and Wendy. She looked at them confused, judging by their reaction they look total shocked but from what? She looked towards there direction and she finally understood why they were so shock.

"**T-that idiot**!" right there before her eyes was Natsu talking to one of the kids.

"L-Lucy-san what do we do!" Wendy said panicking. Carla came to her aid and try to calm down the little dragon slayer.

"My, My that Natsu he never learns…" Mirajane sighs. "right" she said cheerfully placing one of her hand on her cheek. Both Lucy and Wendy laugh nervously. Back on the subject. Lucy looked towards Happy.

"**HAPPY! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP NATSU**!" she yelled Happy

"Aye sir! Lucy you look very scary when you're angry." He said while hiding behind Mirajane. Lucy sighs. What the hell is he thinking! He knows that if they were found out they might change the present and past. Lucy mentally thought. "For now let's observe if anything happens, then we need get Natsu out of there and quick." They nodded.

* * *

***Aladdin and his friends**

"Alright is that the last batch" Alibaba said waving at the sailors. They nodded in agreement as the sailors left Sindria leaving Alibaba and his friends.

"Man today was sure busy" Alibaba sighs, as he picking up bags and bags of gold and jewelry.

"Yeah but it made us closer and stronger! Right mor-san" Aladdin said cheerfully. Morgiana smiled in agreement. "Hai Aladdin-san, isn't that right Haruryuu-san" Morgiana smiled.

"Hai Morgiana-san. Today I learn a lot and I'm very grateful for everything you had done Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin" Hakuryuu stood in one knee and with his both arms made his signature move giving respect to his new friends.

"Ah Hakuryuu you don't need to bow were friends right" Alibaba smile, Hakuryuu nodded. As the gang were fixing some few touches, out the corner of Alibaba eye. He sees a teenage boy walking towards them. His eyes widen as he saw the kid's hair. Alibaba stopped on what he was doing and looked towards the boy. Aladdin seem to notice and so did the rest. Walking towards them was a cheerful looking boy, waving at them.

"Yo" He said giving a huge grin. Alibaba looked at the kid. He was wearing such cloths he never seen before.

"Yo" He responded back, Aladdin and the rest looked at the teenage boy curiously. He was grinning from ear to ear as he was walking towards them. It was strange but he doesn't seem bad. Though what caught there attention was his clothing and his color of hair.

"Alibaba-kun do you know him?" Aladdin spoke, looking at Alibaba very curiously. He wasn't the only one Hakuryuu and Morgiana also looked at Alibaba waiting for an answer.

"huh I thought he was one of your friends?" He said looking at them confused as they are. "How about Morgiana? Did you meet him before?" she shook her head in responds.

"No Alibaba-san I haven't seen any other" She said in a plain tone. "The only person that I have met from my kind would be my trainer Masrur but I'm surprise as everyone else, could he also be a Fanalis?" She said to the gang which agreed with Morgiana.

"Well whatever he is he's already here" Hakuryuu said, the teenage boy stood in front of the group smiling at them.

"Hello" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Uh Hi" He responded back to the mysterious boy. "Who are you?" he said curiously. The area soon stiffen. It was one thing that they didn't know the boy at all but the matter is that the air around them became so awkward. But for some reason the boy didn't notice it at all. _Is he ignoring that fact that it's an awkward situation or is he just obvious of his surroundings? _

"Hey! The name is Natsu Dragoneel and I'm a drag…" before he could have finished an apple came out of know where and smacked Natsu on top of his head. This caused the dragon slayer to flinched and become angry.

"**HEY WHO THE HELL THREW THAT**" He said in an anger tone, looking everywhere to see where that apple was thrown. The magi group looked at the dragon slayer amazed. He was cheerful for a min and now he's angry at a piece of apple that was thrown at him. This action was able to ease the magi group. While Natsu kept on looking around Alibaba took one of his arm and placed it on Natsu shoulder.

* * *

**Back with Lucy and the rest.**

"Alright happy you are going to fly over there to keep an eye of Natsu" Lucy said giving instructions to the little blue cat.

"Aye Sir!" He said cheerfully as he was floating up into the air getting ready to leave. But before he could Lucy grabbed Happy's tail causing him to flinch in pain and fall to the ground.

"Aye… Lucy why did you have to pull my tail… It hurts" he said in teary eyes.

"Ah gomen Happy I didn't mean to but I didn't finish my instructions" She said trying to calm down happy. As he started to fly again Wendy handed Happy an apple. Happy gladly took the apple form Wendy.

"Aye Wendy how come you're giving me an apple?" Wendy smiled nervously at Happy.

"Happy when you reach Natsu I want you to drop this on his head" Before Lucy could finished. Happy hide behind of Mirajane.

"Evil…" He looked at Lucy with such worried some eye. Lucy sighs. "Well whatever, the only reason why I'm asking you to do this is because knowing Natsu. He could relieve us without even knowing." She smiles at the cat.

"Oh so that's why! AYE SIR, I'll get right on it" He said grabbing the apple and flew up in the air, being careful not to get notice by anyone.

* * *

***Back to Natsu***

**"ARGHH WHEN I FIND WHO EVER THREW THAT I'LL" **Natsu mumble to himself, rubbing his head, still trying to find who was the person that threw the apple. Alibaba and the rest smiled at each other. _He was such a weird fellow_. They thought.

"The name is Alibaba" he grins. Natsu looking at the teenage boy and responded back with a smile.

"Nice meeting you Alibaba" Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu sighed of relief. Aladdin approached the dragon slayer.

"It nice meeting you too Natsu-san." He replied back. He took this chance to introduce his other friend especially Morgiana and possibly find out if he's another Fanalis.

"Natsu-san this here are my friends. The one with the blue long hair is Aladdin. The guy over with that scar face is Hakuryuu and finally that girl over there is Morgiana." Natsu grinned at the gang.

"Ne Mr. Natsu-san what are you doing here in Sindria?" The little magi boy cheerfully grins at Natsu.

"Huh Sindria? Is that what this place is called?" Natsu said in a naive tone. This confused Alibaba and the rest. How can this person not know that he is Sindria, what in the world? As he was in deep thought Morgiana step forward.

"Natsu-san' she said in a monotone voice. Natsu looked at her curious, paying attention to Morgiana.

"Yeah?"

"How did you manage to escape?" She said looking at Natsu very serious. This confused the dragon slayer even more.

"Huh? Escape from what?"

"Escaping slavery, aren't you a Fanalis?" This gave Natsu a total shock. _Slavery? Fanalis? What in the world is she talking about?_ He thought. This very much confused the dragon slayer and it didn't take a dummy to find out that they were getting a little bit suspicious about the Dragon slayer. From up in the sky it seem that Happy has noticed the tension going on between the two. He hurried back to Lucy and the rest.

"Mr. Natsu-san do you not know where you are right now?"

"uhh mhmm no not really" Natsu said scratching back of his head, looking puzzled. "Then how did you get here Mr. Natsu-san?" Aladdin looked at the dragon slayer curious.

"You can call me Natsu there's no need to call me Mr. and for your answer I would have to say-"

"Onii-chan!" yelled a mysterious girl with long blue hair. Her cloths were hidden by the cloak she was wearing. She was also carrying what it seems to them a white cat. The girl grabbed the edge of Natsu scarf tugging him to get his attention and it seem that it worked. When he turned around his eyes widen.

"Wendy?" he looked at her confused. As for Wendy she only gave him a sweet smile. The magi group looked at Wendy.

"Natsu-san is that your little sister?" Morgiana asks.

"Huh of course no-"his scarf was suddenly pulled tighter causing him to gag a little.

"Hey why did you pull my-"Before he could have finished Wendy nervously pointed at a direction she was pointing to. Natsu squinted his eyes, before long he could see a glaring girl looking at Natsu. He sweat profoundly as the sight was none other than Lucy. He could tell just by looking at her glare that if he said anything more he would probably get yelled at later. He sighs.

"Um Natsu is everything alright?" Alibaba said looking a little concern at his new friend.

"Ah no it's nothing…" He needed to think quickly. "Ah I just remember something my sister and I have to go and check up on something" He said quickly."Well it seems I have to go. I was nice meeting you Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin and Hakuryuu I hope we can meet again." With that said Natsu and his 'sister' both left leaving the magi group dumbfound.

* * *

"Ah I can't believe you yanked my scarf! **You could have chocked me**!" he said yelling at the cat.

"Well if you hadn't kept your mouth shut and see what going on then I wouldn't has to" Carla gave Natsu a matter a fact look which kept the dragon slayer shut. Wendy and Natsu reached the place where Lucy and Mirajane where hiding. Lucy looked at Natsu like she was going to kill him at any moment but before that could have happen Mirajane calmed down Lucy and they were able to get back on track. Which in Natsu case was a relief.

"Well everyone we first need to find a job and it seems there's going to be a party today held at the King's palace. It seems here they need people to help with the preparations for the celebration tonight." Spoke Lucy.

"Oh that great news!" Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah and it pays enough to be able to afford an Inn" Lucy said. They all nodded. Lucy and the girls were talking about what they should do now, knowing that they are stuck in this world and how are they able to get back to their own world. As they were talking Natsu kept an eye on Lucy and the rest.

"Ne Lucy why are you guys wearing such cloths? Why don't you just wear your regular cloths" Natsu said curiously. Lucy sigh placing both of her hands on her hips. "Well it would be easier to blend in the crowd don't you think?" She said looking at the girls. They nodded.

"Hai Lucy-san plus they are very cute, isn't that right Mira-san"

"Hai Wendy" She smiled at the little dragon slayer. Wendy was wearing her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her dress was light blue. It was plain and simple. The dress stopped reaching her knees. She was also wearing Greek sandal, reaching her calves. Mirajane and Lucy were wearing belly dancer outfits. Natsu didn't change much he was wearing the same outfit only thing was that he needed to wear something that covered his hair.

(**A/N Lucy and Mirajane are wearing belly dancer outfits. It could be any kind of outfits. You can choose and just image it, that there wearing it ****lol I was too Lazy to think of an outfit for them and plus I suck on making outfits for them so yeah XD took the easy road lol)**

"Ughh but why do you have to wear hide my hair?"

"Well it can't be help for some odd reason your hair caused a lot of attention." Lucy said

"Do you think is because the hair color is uncommon in this Era?" Wendy said

"Mhmm I don't think so remember that girl we saw she had a somewhat similar hair color as Natsu but it didn't attract that much attention as Natsu. So how come?" Mirajane said.

"**UGHH! THIS IS SO ANNOYING!"** he said scratching his head nonstop. This was too much for him. He decided to deal with it and ask no more. They all headed towards the palace. They were accepted into the job. As they were working they helping with the decorations. The citizens in this town are fairly nice and happy living here. There were times where they were asked where they got their clothing but quickly changed the conversation. Some of the people who work there mistaken Lucy and Mirajane as dancers for the tonight's party. This gave Mirajane an Idea, soon their job ended and 4 of them earn their share of money.

"Wahh~ so much money" they all said in awe. "I'm so happy we didn't brake anything." Lucy said in tears. With this amount they could at least stay in a nice Inn for 4 or 5 days. The Inn was nice it had 3 beds and a nice view of the palace. The decorations of the room are amazing it has such nice bright colors and very details stitching.

"So now that we got a place to stay. What are you guys going to do now?" Carla said looking at Fairy Tail.

"Aye sir Natsu~ what are we going to do. How are we going to get back to Earth Land?"

"mhm I don't know Happy It seems were stuck here for a while"

"It seems so, thanks to Natsu and some bystanders that I was able to gather some information." she continues. "This place is called Sindria and there's a King named Sinbad. He will known and very loved by his people, he also has 8 generals. Who are extremely strong." Lucy paused, something hit her. If she recalls she might had read it somewhere before. Before Natsu interrupted her, she knew for a fact that she did in deed read this from somewhere and she knows where to look for.

"**_I summon the celestial sprite Crux_**" there appeared a cross like figure. He was floating in midair.

"Ah Hello Lucy-san" he said sleepily. Natsu and the rest were confused why did she summon her Celestial sprite? "Ne Lucy why did you summon your Celestial sprite?" Lucy only gave Natsu and smile. "Just trust me"

"ah Crux Hello sorry to disturb in this hour but I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course Lucy I'll help you in whatever I can"

"Thank you Crux What I need help is, there's a book in the celestial sprite world. Do you mind fetching it for me." She said smiling innocently. He nodded. "And what is it that you need?" He question his Master. Lucy handed piece of paper, there was a written title. Cruz eyes widen.

"Miss Lucy I don't think I can ..."

"I know Mr. Crux but please this is really important please just this once" Pleading, giving her best pouty face to her celestial sprite. It's not like she was asking information but just a certain book she needed. In the end the Celestial gave in. He returned to the Celestial sprite world and came back with him was a thick book. Lucy thanked him and was soon transported back.

"Lucy-san why did you ask him to bring a book back?"

"hehe well look at here.." she grins. The cover says '_Magi the Kingdom of Magic_' (A/N **_You see what I did there XD very smart lol)_**

"The Kingdom of Magic? Magi? Lucy what is this book?" Lily said

"Well this book despite its name. It's very histological this tell us about how magic all started. It takes about Metal User, Djinn and all kind of stuff in truth it's quite interesting" Lucy kept on blabbing on and on how the book and on how interesting it was.

"Hold on Lucy you mean this place is where magic all started" Natsu yelled, Mirajane and Wendy eyes widen.

"Lucy-san is that true then that mean..."

"We might be witnessing history in the making" Mirajane finished. Lucy nodded. "Well that's a theory... we are in the past but this isn't where magic began at all well not in this time period."

"What do you mean Lucy?" Lily said

"Well it all started with a wise man named King Solomon."

"King Solomon?" They all said

"Yes King Solomon was a wise man but had his faults. In other words over time he became very arrogant. But it doesn't say much it just stops there. It seems this book might not have all the answer but from what I read there was this one kid named Aladdin, He is Solomon child he is the person that gave people hope when there wasn't and..." Lucy explain about what this book

"So Luce what's the whole point of this?"

"Well when I heard about this place it struck me! I read about this place before but I couldn't quite get it that is until I heard of the name 'Sindria'. She smiled she started to explain the time period they were in and how magic is different from theirs. This amazed Natsu and the rest, that they were able to get more great valuable information. But as explaining and opening the book the pages slowly started to disappear it was soon in blanks and each page were nothing but blanks. Lucy eyes widen. This can't possibly be happening. It got to the point where the book suddenly disappear.

"**w-what**?!" Lucy was flabbergasted.

"Lucy-san what just happen?"

" I don't know I was just about to open the book when..." she heard the voice once more in her head. But she wasn't the only one. So did Natsu and the rest. _'It Fairy Tail, little by little stuff will begin to change both your world and theirs. At first you will not notice but due in time it will happen.' _with that the voice disappears.

"I-I can't believe it... I completely forgot but we didn't revealed anything!"

"Lucy-san is the past already changing?!"

"I-I don't know Wendy but if it wasn't us then..."

"Someone else followed us" Natsu finally said getting fired up. "It seems we didn't came alone" he grins cracking his knuckles.

"But then if they know about the future then they can change the events that should be happening at this moment. The Past could be re-written we can't let that happen. We need to fix it somehow." Lucy voiced out a worried tone.

"Do you think that person that we saw when we open the gate could have do anything with it?" Mirajane said worriedly.

"Mhmm I don't know we first need to find the person but how?" The air grew thick. Everyone was stressing out about the problem. One was trying to find a way back so that they can help their friends with the Grand Magic Games but now they need to figure out who else came into this world and how to get back to theirs. Wendy looked at them worriedly, until she thought of an idea.

"Hey mina" she said cheerful.

"Hai Wendy what is it?"

"Why don't we go to the party that's being held at the palace? We can't stress to much we just need to take it one step of a time." Wendy smile. Carla flew up towards Wendy and patted her head.

"Good thinking Wendy, might as well go and see if we can find any clues" The group nodded in agreement. "Right Lucy and I can be the entertainers at the party while you 2 can go and see if you can recognize anyone that is in 'our' time." Mirajane smiled.

"Huh! What Entertainers! You can't be serious Mira. How can we be entertainers I mean..." Mirajane gave Lucy a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy I know we can do it plus It could be fun" She smiled once more. Lucy nervously smiled.

"A-alright"

"**ALRIGHT** I'm fired up!" Natsu grins.

* * *

**So this is the ending of the first chapter and may I say writing this first chapter was pretty hard like I needed to somehow connect these two together. I don't want them go off and showing their powers quickly I'm going to make them do some swordsman ship or just fight physically. THERE might be times where they will use their powers but that will be when no one is watching. But somewhere along the chapters they will have to show their magical powers but yeah I might change that or not it depends on how the story goes. **

**OH Erza, Grey and Gajeel will appear not now but later on the chapter.**

**Well Thanks for readying please favorite /review. You guys are awesome so peace! **

**(A/N for those awesome people reading my Fairy Knight. I will update soon I swear. Some stuff happen so yeah but don't worry I'll update that story soon) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm pretty sure you might be angry at me and you got full right to do so but.. I have been busy with exams and FINALLY. I started my spring break. I was able to work on this chapter and I honesty hope you guys like it. I'm sooo happy with the review i got. It made me more motivate then before! YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO FREAKEN AWESOME! XD well anyways i'm pretty sure you don't want to hear me ramble so without further to do here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Previous Chapter

"Why don't we go to the party, that's being held at the palace? We can't stress too much, We just need to take it one step of a time." Wendy smile. Carla flew up towards Wendy and patted her head.

"Good thinking Wendy, might as well go and see if we can find any clues" The group nodded in agreement. "Right Lucy and I can be the entertainers at the party while you 2 can go and see if you can recognize anyone that is in 'our' time." Mirajane smiled.

"Huh! What Entertainers! You can't be serious Mira. How can we be entertainers I mean..." Mirajane gave Lucy a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy, I know we can do it plus It could be fun" She smiled once more. Lucy nervously smiled.

"A-alright"

"**ALRIGHT I'm fired up**!" Natsu grins.

* * *

***flash forward***

The scene was horrific Aladdin was mad… no furious. This place once blooming with peace and happiness, but now mix together with both worlds. Everyone running around in confusion. People are dying one by one. Children crying for their parents. Men fighting men, there was confusion everywhere. Everyone blamed each other, not wanting to accept the reality. _It was…. MADNESS... _

"**NATSU! ALADDIN!"** Lucy stood there in shock, tears flooded her eyes. She saw Natsu knocked down one after another, Aladdin fights beside Natsu, they both were beaten, bruised, to the point where they couldn't use any more magic but they never gave up. They never gave in, until at last blow, knocking both Natsu and Aladdin near Lucy. "**Natsu! Aladdin**" Lucy ran by to their side.

"**Please, please stop! I beg you, I don't want to see you both getting hurt. I – I don't want to lose you both!"** She pleaded and pleaded for them to stop. She couldn't take it, it was too much for her, to see someone she cares about are getting beaten up right in front of her own very eyes. Even so, that didn't stop them. They both looked at Lucy with caring eyes, filled with determination and hope. Her eyes widen as tears flooded down her face.

"_This is war…."_ a woman with long pink hair looking down at this new world that was 'once' a world where everyone could make their own density.

"_Is it going to end up like this? Will everyone die_?" she looked at the future. Her eyes were nothing but tears and sadness. "_Will it be another….my dear beloved.., Solomon…_" She looked towards the little magi. "_Aladdin….forgive me. I wanted to help... I swear I did, but... but now_" Tears formed in her eyes, crying in despair. But as she was going to give into the darkness, she heard a voice.

"_Don't give up_" A girl with very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. She looked at the girl with confusion.

"_W-who are you_?" the women spoke.

The girl walked towards the women as she stared right at her. "_Have hope and believe in them_" This shocked the women even more. The child continues. "_There's going to be a bright future ahead for these youngsters_." She smiled at the women. Her eyes widen, this girl's eyes do not waver nor does it have a hint hesitation. She had those eyes, those eyes that look towards a bright future.

"_How can you be so sure_?"

"_Isn't it the same reason why you brought them here_" she looks at the women with hope in her eyes. "_Don't worry I'm sure that 'they' will be able to make a bright future"_

* * *

***Back to the present***

"Thanks for all, we are able to achieve such stunning victory in the recent war. Tonight, we shall celebrate that triumph" Sinbad introduces the capturers of the Dungeon Zagan. "Bask the glory of your victory to your heart's content!" the crowd cheers "I have one more joyous report to make to you. Guest of our country have conquered yet another new dungeon." Coming from behind was none other than Sharrken, Yamraiha and Masrur, "Allow me to introduce them to you" Sinbad continues. Sharrken pushes Alibaba in front. "Alibaba Saluja, Ren Hakuryuu, Morgiana and Aladdin." The crowd roared, as their mentors looked at them with pride. Suddenly a loud yell came over, "Yo! Alibaba! Alad.."The voice stop mid-way. Alibaba recognizes the voice and tried to find where it was coming from. Natsu? He thought. The crowd went also silent, looking to see who the one that yelled was. Sinbad looked at Alibaba and the rest with a face looking at them. Saying you better tell me what just happen kind of face. Alibaba nervously laughs and nods.

"**AHEM** as I was saying" Sinbad looking compose, "This moment right now is the beginning of a new journey. Now then, raise your glasses, to the new adventure that is about to begin anew!" Raising his glass up him yells, "**Cheers!**" They celebrate their victory and cheer on the upcoming adventures, Sindria's citizens immerse themselves in the festivities.

"Bwahaha haha" Aladdin and his friends watch a play imitating them. "T-that doesn't even look like Aladdin" Alibaba said through laughter coming out of his mouth. "Ne ne Aladdin why don't you pose as that man" Alibaba sinkers, trying to hold his laughter.

"Huh like this Alibaba" Aladdin gave a naive expression, imitating the huge muscular man that was posing none stop. This caused Alibaba and Sharrken to burst out laughing. This contented Aladdin and kept on imitating, Aladdin was emerged in the act but his mind would always wander off. What was his feeling that felt when Alibaba and the rest were coming back to Sindria? He felt something was off and that something wasn't right, but what? He soon stopped the imitation. His action caused Morgiana and Alibaba looking at the little magi in concern. Not only them it was also Sharrken and Yamraiha.

"Aladdin-kun what's wrong?" Yamraiha looked very concerned towards Aladdin. Aladdin jerked as he noticed that he worried his friends.

"AH! Sorry it seemed that I spaced out a bit" Aladdin made sure that he made a convincing smile. Hoping to fool his teacher. It seemed to work because she sighed of relief and went back bickering with Sharrken about that magic is better than swordsmanship.

"Aladdin" Alibaba spoke from behind. "Are you sure you're alright? There's nothing that's bothering you?" He said looking at his friend very concern. Aladdin nodded in responds, the minute's pass by and Alibaba apologizes for all the worries he caused them and that he is very glad to have met Morgiana and Aladdin. Morgiana and Aladdin looked at each other and smiled. They were also glad to have met Alibaba. In the midst of a heartwarming conversation Sharrken popped up.

"Yo what's the big deal? Getting all sentimental on us!" He grins mischievous. "Here drink up!" He shoves Alibaba a drink of alcohol. Meanwhile, Koubun tells Hakuryuu about the orders they got from the Kou Empire, which tells them to come back home.

"Ughh I don't wanna go….*hic* Sinbad said that I could stay here as long as I want...*hic*"

"Princess Kougyoku please you must go. We don't want to be a burden to Sinbad" He said trying to convince the princess to leave.

"But I don't wanna~~~"

"Ah princess…" Koubun sighs, how am I going to get the princess to leave? Koubun looks at prince Hakuryuu, with pleading eyes, he says. "Prince…" and with that only words the prince sighs as he agrees to stand up, not only making Koubun filled with joy but brought determination to Hakuryuu. I must get and answer from Lord Sinbad, fast. He mumbles to himself, not knowing that the king himself was listening and watching.

"Bwahaha Hahaha" Sharrken and Alibaba again started to laugh uncontrollably. "Not a good impression" both said between laugher. "Cut it out Aladdin." Alibaba holds his stomach since it hurt so much from laughing.

"Huh why~~" he once more looks at them a clueless expression. He then gave one more pose and it was the end for them. They couldn't stop laughing, but because of this Yamraiha started to scold Sharrken as for Alibaba he spilled some wine on top Morgiana dress causing for both of them to look away. As Aladdin mindless kept on posing he was calling from behind.

"Aladdin" A strong voice called out for Aladdin. He looked behind him to see.

"Ah Uncle Sinbad, What are you doing" he smiled at the king. The king smiled back, "I want to talk with for a sec"

"Talk about? What is it?"

"About the other magi beside you" With that Aladdin looked at him with a shocked expression. Are there really other magic beside me? He though

* * *

**Earlier that day**

"WAHH~~~ this is so amazing" Fairy Tail looks in awe. The festival was none like any other. It was colorful, people dancing and drinking. It was just like the guild back home. They thought. Even though they have seen countless of parties and festivals of different kinds. This was different, they were in the past. It was something new, unforgettable and very exciting.

"Wah! Wendy I'm so glad we decided to come here" Lucy grins widely, eyeing the little sky dragon slayer.

"Hai Lucy-san" She smile, giving a hint of rosiness.

"So what do we do now? Now that we're at the festival" Natsu spoke, looking around the crowd. Mirajane thought smiled looking at Lucy, she spoke.

"Mhmm well why don't we grab something to eat in the meantime" Mirajane suggests. Lucy walked around the stands. Seeing what they had to offer for food. As she was roaming around, she saw all kinds of things. It amazed her how even though they are experiencing the past first hand it shows that they are not so different after all. Lucy smiled, she loved this atmosphere it's so much like the guild back home. Lucy now had food in her hands and started to head back to her friends. Lucy groans, "Why do I have to be the one getting the food" She cries. "If anything Natsu should be the one getting it." She pouts.

***Flashback"**

"Lucy" Mirajane looking straight at her.

"Hai Mira?'

"Why don't you go and grab some food while we try to find seats."

"Huh?! How come? Why doesn't Natsu get it" She states pointed at the dragon slayer. Mirajane without changing her appearance looks at Lucy. "Well Lucy, Natsu he might get the food, but knowing him, he will run off towards somewhere else." Looking at her with only a smile. Lucy then noticed a glare smile of you-don't-want-that-to-happen-now-do-we kind of look... Lucy nodded rapidly. Leaving as suggested.

End of Flashback

"Ah… now I remember" she sighs. While grabbing the food, the citizens of the Sindria were heading to the center of the festival. Lucy took notice. _What's going on?_ She thought. She looks towards the crowd and there appeared a tall muscular man with long purple hair. He was dressed in fancy clothing and surround with him was a group of people. She decided to ask the person beside her for information.

"Um excuse me?" Lucy said politely.

"Yes?"

"Um who's that person?"

"You don't know him?!" The stranger grins widely, "Then you must be a traveler. That person over there is our king. He's name is king Sinbad and it seems that he's going to give a speech about now"

"**THE KING?!"** Lucy shouted which caused the man to jump a little. She thanked the stranger and started too rushed towards her friends.

"**MINA!**" she yelled, running towards her comrades. They looked at her concerned. As Lucy finally made it to the table. Breathing heavily.

"Lucy-san are you alright"

"Yeah Lucy are you alright?"

"Yeah Luce you look horrible" Lucy smacked Natsu. "**HEY!**" she glared at him, he flinched. "Haha kidding- kidding" Lucy sighs, "Well the reason why I came so quickly here was because the king is going to make a speech soon."

"Yea so what?" Natsu said while eating the food Lucy brought, Lucy once more smacks Natsu in the head. "**HEY!** What was that for?"

"That was for your ignorance!" she yelled back. "Huh?!" he looked at her, oblivious. "For your information we might be able to grab some more information about this world and maybe they'll talk about the fight that we witness when we first enter this new world." She finally said.

"That's a great idea Lucy-san" Wendy smiles

"Yeah we should get going, we don't want to miss such an important speech now do we" Mirajane looking compose evermore.

"Yeah whatever" With that they proceeded to the center of Sindria there the King was giving his great speech. In that speech, it seems that they were in a recent war with someone but won a great triumph. To their surprise they were in the middle of it. So that's why they were fighting, they thought. Soon the king was giving out the names of the hero's that help them win this war. The King began to introduce them.

"Allow my introduce you Alibaba Saluja, Ren Hakuryuu, Morgiana and Aladdin" The crowd roared. Their eyes widen.

"Ne Mira-san aren't they those the kids that brought a huge amount of gold into the kingdom?"

"Yeah your right Wendy and if memory serves me right Natsu also got a chance to talk with them right?" Mirajane clapped her hands cheerfully. Lucy nodded, she was about to talk with Natsu about how he felt but as turning around. She sees Natsu eyes widen grinning from ear to ear. This did not look good... The next thing he did was the thing he's always good at.

"**YO! ALIBABA ALD-"**Lucy and Wendy quickly rushed over and covered Natsu mouth, causing them both fall in unison. Mirajane chuckled. Natsu looked at the two girls dumbfounded. You could also see that Alibaba noticed Natsu Voice and was trying to search for him. The crowd was also in lost. The King was also in shock, but didn't lose his composure. He continue, but not without looking at Alibaba and the rest, eyeing them that they need to explain on what just had happened.

The only people that knew about this were the close bystanders. They chuckled when seeing Lucy and Wendy on top of the trouble maker. Lucy glared at Natsu, as for Wendy she sighs of relief.

"**NATSU! ARE YOU CRAZY**! We could have gotten caught!" She yelled,

"Now, Now Lucy don't be so hard on Natsu. It was quite entertaining don't you think so Wendy?" Placing one of her hand on her cheek looking at Wendy with an innocent smile. Wendy nervously laughs. Feeling relief that Natsu didn't fight back. In the end Natsu apologizes and they went on their way. Enjoying the festival.

* * *

***Back with Magi***

**"**Uncle Sinbad so their other magi beside me?"

"Yes. You know one of them very well yourself. The Kou Empire's magi, Judar. He has deep ties to Al Tharmen, and as such, he is a magi to be wary of." Aladdin stood quiet, letting Sinbad to continue. "The second one is the wandering Magi, Yunan. The one who caused Dungeon No. 1 to appear 15 years ago." This made Aladdin curious. 15 years he thought.

"The first Dungeon, you mean?"

"Yes, His intentions and motives are unclear. He's simply an enigma, but the most shrouded mystery at this time is… The Lean Empire's magi, Sheheherazade. She's the legendary magi who's said to have supported the empire for the last two hundred years."

"Two hundred years?" Aladdin said in utter shock.

"I know it may be somewhat hard to believe, but there's no question that Leam's current prosperity is due to her power." Aladdin took that into consideration. It was hard to believe someone as powerful as her still lives on.

"And, so Aladdin will you go to Leam for me" Sinbad looks at Aladdin with determination and confidence "As the magi of the Kingdom of Sindria?" Aladdin stared at Sinbad, he gave a small smile. In which case he gave an answer to the impatient king.

"Uncle Sinbad… I am not a magi of this country yet, you know." Sinbad had is head down, his eyes glare not at Aladdin but at the fact that it didn't go the way he wanted. He then smiled, laughing. "Hahaha you are right" He continued, "Give this conversation some thought after the festival" he said, getting up and leaving the table. While turning he raised his arm. **"Just enjoy yourself as much as possible tonight!" **leaving Aladdin alone.

**"****You're Highness! You're Highness! Please don't fall asleep in a place like this!" **Kobun pleaded.

"Here why doesn't she take this" Said a woman offering a cup of water. Ka Kobun looked up and saw the most beautiful women he ever saw. She has long white hair and a face of an angel. The women spoke again. "Excuse me" she said politely "Do you mind if I gave her this" This brought Ka Kobun back into reality.

**"****Ah yes! Of course!" **He tried waking up the princess. He somehow manages to get the princess up.

**"****Nooo Ka Kobun I don't want to leave!" **She whined.** "Lord Sinbad said that I'm able to stay here as long as I pleased**." Ka Kobun tried to convince the princess that she couldn't and that they needed to leave but it was all to fail. She wouldn't budge.

That was until the women spoke again. In her innocent and cheerful voice she spoke to the princess. "You know Lord Sinbad told me once that he loves girls who are dependable." She said handing the cup water to the princess. She looked at the lady with a hint of blush. She spoke. "Really?" The women nodded. She then drank the water and for some odd reason she didn't feel tipsy or drunk. She felt that sober. Her eyes widen_, A-Amazing_. She thought. She directed her head towards the women to thank her, but she suddenly disappears.

"Ka Kobun where is the kind lady that left?" She look to see where her companion was but he also left. She looked at her surroundings. _Where in the world are they_? This displeases the princess. As she was about to leave Sinbad arrived in the nick of time.

**"****HUH! Lord Sinbad!" **She said in a shocked voice. The King smiled "It seems you you're feeling fine and here I thought I offer you a drink of water" he eyed the drink.

"Huh? Wasn't it you who sent the kind lady to give me water?" This gave Sinbad a curious look to the princess. And once again without losing his smile he question the princess. "Princess Kougyoku would you mind telling me how did this lady look like?"

"OH Yes of course lord Sinbad- but…" She hesitated a little Sinbad seem too noticed and looked at her with only a smile. "What is it princess?" He said in a sweet gentle voice, smoothing the princess. He careless her hand. She blushes on sight.

"Ah well I only saw her face" She said a little soft. Sinbad patted her head. "It's fine. I will understand why you won't tell me. However I would feel disappointment knowing that you don't trust me enough to tell me-"He looked to his side. Showing a sad looking face. This caused the princess to quickly react. "Ah well" the princess continued. "She was a very beautiful she has long, white hair, which curls slightly at the ends. I'm sorry Lord Sinbad, but I only saw her face nothing more." Sinbad was pleased, knowing a little information is more than enough for him. Even though it wasn't much for him but the information is still information. Sinbad then takes Kougyoku on a walk. He tells her that he wants their blissful time to last forever and she agrees. It was easy for him to manipulate Kougyoku... Ja'far catches him and remarks that he's an evil person for manipulating Kougyoku, but Sinbad replies that she's valuable, and the same goes for Alibaba and his friends. Ja'far says that he's become a person he didn't want to become, but this is a road he took.

* * *

***Back to the present* **

"I was told I'd meet you if I came here. Chalk up another one for number one"

"Well, well I almost forgot about you" There sat a man with long blonde hair. He's outfit shown wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. He smirks at the boy "Would you help me remember?"

Gray tilt his head as he stared at the man with determined eyes "Don't bother racking your brain. This is the end of line for you."

_"Oh, my! Fairy Tail's Gray and Sabertooth's Rufus are going to duel in the library area!" _ Chapati yelled with excitement.

* * *

***In the stands***

With the battle between Gray and Rufus about to commence, Romeo asks Mavis if she predicted the meeting between the two Make-Mages to which she replies that she did. Hearing the news Warren and others think that Gray would be a clear winner with Mavis' calculations. However…

"The victor of this battle will be uncertain"

"HUH?!"

"N-Number one what do you mean?" Mavis confirms that the victor of this battle was still uncertain but that it was vital that Gray wins as she tells them how Rufus is a key member to Sabertooth's strategy. She remembers back to when she told Team Fairy Tail about how Rufus needed to be taken out as soon as possible.

"B-But why did Gray ask to fight Rufus then?!" Romeo asked.

"Romeo, Gray demanded that he should be the one to battle Rufus for Lucy's and the guild's sake." Romeo understood but still worried for Gray. Now with the battle about to begin, Mavis turns towards the big screen where she sees Gray and Rufus about to fight. Mavis closes her eyes as a flash back appeared. There Mavis asks Gray to show her the power of his emotions that would overcome Sabertooth's Memory-Make Mage. Gray looking determined as ever smirks at Mavis giving her the ok. That he will defeat him.

As Fairy Tail pay attention to the screen Mavis felt someone other than Fairy Tail in the stands. She looks behind her and there she saw a girl. She seems out of breath and looked worried… no more like distress. Something must have happen with Natsu and the rest. If she remembers correctly her name should be Yukino. The girl from Sabertooth- But why? Would she come here if there both enemies? Master Makarov took notice that Mavis wasn't looking at the game anymore and was staring at something else. He followed her eyes to where it landed on…. _YUKINO!_

"**Yukino!**" His eyes widen, He was shock to see a member of a Sabertooth here in front of them. The members of Fairy Tail were also shocked but that shock soon turned into anger. They were ready to fight.

"Oi what bring a Sabertooth member here?" Freed looking intrigue of a member of a Sabertooth is right in front of them.

"Yeah what would a Sabertooth want from us!?" Jet giving a stance, readying to fight.

"Hey do you think she's here to spy on us?!" Droy said while eating a piece of chicken.

"No way! You got to be kidding me!" says Evergreen looking in disbelief that they would send a girl to all the dirty work.

"They sure got some balls" Bickslow smirks, getting ready to fight. Yukino flinched, she started to back away a little. She was scared. She knew that Sabertooth and Fairy Tail aren't in good terms with them at the moment but she needed to tell them. Not for her sack but for her new friends that helped her when she was feeling down. With all her might she tried not looking scared. Her heart was pounding she felt the palms of her hands were getting sweaty. She knew right away that she wasn't going to be welcome.

"umm.." Yukino opened her mouth only to be talked over. "Why don't you leave!" Cana stared at Yukino with anger in her eyes. Yukino flinched "W-Wait If you let me…"

"**NO NEED**!" Cana said in a stern voice. "We don't need anything from you! Not after what your guild has done with Lucy and the rest" Cana was infuriate. She was ready to pull out her cards and fight Yukino here and there but before she could do anything. Master Mavis stopped Cana from doing so.

"Cana!" she called.

"B-But First Master?!" Mavis only shook her head as she looked at Yukino. It seems to her there was something important, knowing that she would get this kind of response she still had the courage to confront Fairy Tail. Mavis looked at Makarov he sighs and looks at Yukino. Yukino anticipate the Master guild responds. She clenched her hands tight, her eyes tight shut waiting for what's to come. But she didn't feel anything. She thought that she was going to get a beat down or even yelled at but she only felt a soft, gentle hand on her head. Patting her like she was a good little girl. She final broke down crying not because she was scared but because she never felt this type of warmth before in her pervious guild. It was a new experience for her which made her heart flutter. The guild look shocked and also guilty at the same time.

"Now then" the master spoke. "What is it that you needed to tell us child" Yukino lifted her head up as she began to tell them what happen with Natsu and the rest.

* * *

***Back to Gray Vs Rufus***

Rufus only smirked keeping his head down looking at his book. Gray made his stance as he placed to hands together. Rufus suddenly closed his book. "_**Ice make! Freeze Lancer!**__"_ Ice suddenly appear as spears headed towards Rufus. It was getting closer and closer until Rufus quickly jumped away from the attack. Still in the air he mumbles to himself "Memorize…" there he landed on the floor, now standing in front of Gray. Gray to this opportunity "You're not getting away! _**Ice Impact**_!" once again he slams his two hands together creating another ice figure. It headed towards Rufus but quickly dodges it. Once again in mid-air he adjusts his hat and mumbles "Memorize..."

"What are you muttering about?"

"Memories become weapons."

"huh?"

"I can memorize magic that I can see, then use that those memories as a base to mold a new magic."

"What the hell is that?"

"Your magic, Ice make. Orga's thunder magic, Lighting Magic" he stares at Gray "Orga… I remember, Memory Make. Sword of Frozen Black Lighting." He uses Memory to create Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning and attacks Gray with it, shocking Gray with its power. Rufus once again attacks Gray with his Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang. Gray uses his Ice-Make: Shield to block Rufus' attack, but Rufus makes Gray's shield disappear by memorizing and forgetting it, allowing his attack to hit Gray. Rufus laughs at a defeated Gray, but Gray struggles to get up.

"haha what's wrong? I thought this was the end of the line for me?" Rufus walks towards Gray but as doing so he sees a book on the floor. Him being intrigue he use his magic to levitate it up so that he was able to see it. Not only one book but a few more.

"What's this?" he looks curiously. "Oh The Magic System, The Book of the Heaven…"

"The book of the Abyss, Advance dark magic... Awaking Alchemy in the Subliminal Mind, Ancient Fairy Magic" He chuckles "I found some good things here- Oh" Rufus eyes widen. "What's this? Wisdom of Solomon? Interesting"

"Bastard... This is no time for casual reading!" Before Rufus could have a look on the last one. Gray attacks Rufus before he read anymore but that didn't matter to him because he read enough to memorize.

_"Gray has manage to get up!" _the crowed looked in awe. From the Domus Flau, Max, Warren, Levy and Elfman watch in shock of how Rufus was able to make his own spells and worry for Gray's well-being.

"You can still move? Well, if you couldn't I'll make the most of our time together by letting you have a taste of ancient magic. However, I can put a different spin on the magic I memorized and combine it with other kinds of magic to produce completely new magic. That is, it's ancient magic with a new interpretation!"

"_**Line of Ancients Master Swordsmen!**_" Soldiers appear in front of Gray. Rufus chuckles tilting his hat a bit looking at Gray. "To think, I can create soulless soldiers out of stray elements but this is a new "Interpretation."

"The memories I have of your Ice molding magic have made this brilliant dream come to fruition!"  
_***in the stands***

"A-Amazing he created lots of soldiers just like that" Romeo said looking at the Master in shocked. Makarov looked at Gray distress. Not only because of Gray getting hurt but now Natsu and the rest were taken to who knows where. He goes back to Yukino "Is this true? Is that what really happen during Natsu mission to save Lucy?"

"Hai" she responded sadly. Makarov rubs the bridge of this nose. _How could this possible happen? Why did they take Natsu and the rest? _Makarov was in a pinched. What should he do? He couldn't cause a commotion. He doesn't want the rest of the guild that's participating in the match to find out that their comrades are gone missing.

"Wait so you're saying that Nee-san is also missing?!" Elfman yelled. Yukino nodded, Elfman boiled in anger. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH NEE-SAN**!" Elfman scolded himself and was on the point of leaving and going to the palace himself. His sister tried to hold him back but he insisted to leave and head to the palace.

"**ELFMAN**!" Makarov yelled. Elfman quickly look behind and stared that the Master.

"What I can't just sit here and do nothing! I need to go and save Nee-san... I don't want to feel that experience again!" He cried.

"Elfman you just can't go off on your own not knowing how to get there"

"I don't care! I'll just find a way then" As Elfman was about to leave he felt a huge bang on his head. Which hurt him a lot. It turns out that it was Master Makarov huge bang that gave him the smack.

"**OW!**"

"You idiotic child you must calm down. Rushing won't solve anything. Right now we need to think of a plan on how to get into contact with Natsu and the rest. As in deep thought Mavis spoke.

"Makarov"

"Yes first Master?"

"Do not fret for I knew that this was coming"

"**WHAT**!" They all looked at her shocked.

* * *

***Gray and Rufus***

With no defense against Rufus' attack, Gray is hurled into the air while his fellow members and the crowd watch in shock of Rufus' Magic while Rufus gloats about his power. Rufus then reads several books and memorizes the spells, while the crowd and his guild watch in surprise of the battle. Gray quickly covers the books in ice, however Rufus has already read them all and attacks Gray with another spell. Makarov then asks Mavis of Gray's strategy, with Mavis remarks that he doesn't have a strategy and that she's betting on his feelings.

_**"Colorful Slashing Attack Flames" **_Gray tried to withstand the fire being blasted at him but it was to strang that it flung him in the air causing him to crash the wall. He slid down as Rufus looks at Gray with a smug look.

"Remember this. You'll never beat me"

_"This is one-sided fight so far. In the battle of molding magic, will Rufus win?" Chapati shouted. _

Rufus chuckles "I admit it, I underestimated you in a bit. I didn't think you would hang on to this long and I'm grateful to you. For being my guinea pig today as I test the ancient magic I memorize!"

"Showing Ancient Wisdom!"

"**UGHH ARGH**!"

***Back to Fairy Tail***

"Haha haha L-Luce d-did you see how that guy looked!" Natsu said between laughter. Smacking Lucy from behind.

"Yea, yea I have…Natsu would you quite smacking me! It's starting to hurt!" Lucy whined. "Ah haha gomen Luce, didn't mean to" giving a cheeky grin.

"Now, now Lucy It was a pretty funny play" Mirajane smiled, looking pleased as ever. "Don't you think so Wendy? She nodded in responding. "Hai Mirajane, it was very interesting" she giggles.

**"**But still it's thanks to Wendy that were able to enjoy such pleasant festival!**"** Charla said, Wendy blushed.

"By the way Mira-san where did you run off to?" Wendy looked at her curiously. Lily also looked at Mirajane curiously. "Yeah where did you run off to?"

"Hehe There's no need to worry about that Wendy, Lily" She gave Wendy a cheerful smile. Wendy was unsure but didn't question neither did Lily. Happy on the other hand felt his bag a little heavier. "Eh?" He moved his shoulder, grabbing his bag, untying it and relieving a small box. Natsu took notice.

"Oi Happy what you got there?"

"Aye I don't know Natsu" he said handing him the box. Natsu took it and started to examine it. He couldn't figure it out so he gave it to Lucy. Who to her surprise was very shocked?

"Happy where did you get this?!" Lucy shouted, almost causing the crowd to look their way.

"Aye! I-I don't know it just suddenly appear!"

"Lucy what's wrong" Mirajane looked at the object that was held in Lucy's hand. "Is everything alright?" She looked at her worriedly.

"Ah yes I am it's just- could this be."

"Oh a portable Lacrima vision" Mirajane looked surprised.

"A portable what?" Natsu looks at the small box curiously.

"A portable lacrima vision Natsu" Mirajane spoke. Lucy eye widen. "Mirajane do you perhaps know about it?"

"Hai!" She smiles. The group smiled with joy. "But" she continue making the group look at her worried. "We should go somewhere private. This place has too many people." Mirajane suggest a quieter place in order for her to explain. The gang retreated to a secluded area. Where there was no one in sight.

"So Mirajane how did it end up in Happy bag?"

"Well Natsu that I can't tell you because I don't know how it got there in the first place"

"What really?!"

"Hai, but what I do know is that this is one of many Lacrima version." Natsu and the rest looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Mira? There's other version of this in different shapes and form?" says Lucy.

"Hai Lucy this Lacrima is one of many. The one that we have right now is a Lacrima vision it allows us to see images of locations. In other words" She clicks a button and there appears a hologram and in that hologram was the grand magic games.

"**LOOK**!" Lucy shouted, pointing at the hologram. There they saw Gray fighting Rufus and by the looks of it he's losing. Every time Gray starts to attack Rufus was able to make him stop somehow and stop him from using his magic.

"Oi this can't be happening right now" Natsu looked in disbelief. They see Gray being attack multiply of times. Rufus was joying every second of it. He gave a smug look at Gray as he extended his arm and chanted. **_"Showing Ancients Wisdom!"_** Gray being forced to lay on his back, a full force of gravity was preventing him from getting up.

"**Oi Gray get up!**" Natsu shouted.

"Gray-san" Wendy trembled. Her hands automatically went to her mouth. The shocking image was unbearable.

"**GRAY**!" both Lucy and Mirajane yelled.

"Aye Natsu what's happening? Is Gray going to lose?"

"**OF COURSE NOT**!" Natsu looks at his furry little friend. He clenches his fist as he reverts back to the video. Rufus spoke.

"The ancients certainly did come up with some heart stoppers. There's nothing I can't do with this magic. You're sensing the firsthand, aren't you? I can even control gravity. At this rate, you'll be crushed but the light and there's no way you can escape!"

Natsu clenching his fist, all he heard was his comrade yelling in pain. It wasn't only effecting Natsu it was affecting the rest of his friends as well. He looks towards his comrades and saw the facial expression everyone gave. All of them look in shock to see Gray in such state they also had the same feeling that Natsu as had. He reverts back to the hologram.

"Gray" he utters.

Back in the library area the fight continues as Rufus boasts about his powers to Gray, still on the floor being press by gravity started to recall something. He slowly gets up "yeesh As if.." Gray started to move little by little.

"You can still move?!"

"Defeat, you say?" He gets up and remembers Ur and all the battles he's won. "Molding magic is magic that gives you freedom. Isn't that right, UI" he smirks, "On top of that," Finally getting up on his own 2 feet. "My memories. Ul, the battle I won with your magic, and what I got from them. The feeling I sensed from them..."

"Hey Gray! Quit dilly-dallying and take this guy out!"

"hmp" Gray smirks, "Shut up! That's just I'm about to do!" clashing his both hands he slams it on the floor. Ice reached up to Rufus but he quickly dodges it.

_Oh, my! Has Gray Fullbuster started to counterattack at last?!" _

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

Natsu crossed his arms, giving a smirk. "Tch, finally he's getting a move on"

"Loos like you still asking for more huh"

"Nah, I had plenty of that! Memory Make is pretty damn impressive. But you know, my own memories can turn into a big ass power, too.

"That's quite interesting thing to say. What kind of memories do you have?"

"I doubt you'd understand. The pain of getting hit, the frustration of losing, the joy of winning, all of that. They've drive been driven into this body, these fists, and this head. It becomes my strength in the next fight. All of my battles up to now, those memories, they are all my power! The power that's gonna knock you for a loop is my memories!" Gray then strips off his top, much to the surprise of the crowd, Chapati and Juvia.

"My, my that Gray" Mirajane smiles, Lucy sighs. Carla flew over to cover Wendy's face. "Wendy cover you eyes!"

"ahh Carla!"

"**YEAH THAT RIGHT GRAY! KICK 'EM TO THE CURVE!"** Natsu shouted.

"That's a unique logic . But I don't care for it. Typically, the weaker the dog, the more it barks. Or so they say."

"You don't like it? Not that I give a damn."

"Remembering is learning. You shouldn't use it to focus on emotions"

"Your memories are only emotions. There's not enough honor. The memories you have are going to destroy you."

"What?!"

"Since getting the seal of Fairy Tail, I've never lost against the same opponent twice."

"Oh do you have some kind of plan?" Gray prepares one of his spells and Rufus gets ready to memorize the attack but then Rufus realizes that what Gray prepared was no ordinary spell. Gray then begins shaping a large amount of blades at an incredible speed, shocking even Rufus with his amount of skill.

"Amazing but even so, it's just ice- **_Memory Make! Karma of the burning Earth_**!" Attacking Gray with a full force of flames. Rufus thinking that he had won. Suddenly Gray forces his way through, telling Rufus that he's faced stronger flames and then attacks Rufus with **_Ice-Make: Ice Bringer_**. Rufus then falls to the ground after taking Gray's attack, much to the relief of Mavis

"_You showed us... the power of your feelings and their strength_" Mavis being relief of this battle looked at Makarov. She stood up to the guild surprise she looked determined then ever. She extended her arms and suddenly there appears a small box in her palm of her hands. Yukino eyes widen_. _

_"_Master Mavis i-is that a Portable Lacrima vision!" Yukino shouted. Mavis looks at Yukino and nodded.

"Hai Yukino" Then the box suddenly disappears from her grasp. This action shocked Yukino and the rest.

"Where did it go?"

Mavis looks at Yukino giving her a soft smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will come in hand for them" Makarov eyes widen. "You're not telling me that you-"

"Yes but-" looking out in the battle of Gray and Rufus she notice a particular book that wasn't supposed to be in this world.

"First Master?" Makarov looked worried. Mavis looked back "Don't worry just have faith in Natsu and the rest… I'm sure there able to come back" with that Yukino, Makarov and the rest of Fairy tail looked at her with a concern look. Gray catches Rufus' hat from the air. Chapati announces Gray to be victorious. Gray on the other hand felt something was off. He started to walk around the library. It seems that he was trying to find something. As he retrace his step he finally found the thing that he was looking for. He picked it up, it was the book that Gray manage to get away from Rufus. He wasn't much of a reader but something about this book was off. It wasn't that he was idiot or something he knew he's books very well but he never encounter a book like this.

As he open the book he's eyes widen. "What in the world!" The book was title "The kingdom of Magic. Magi" This raised his suspicion even more.

"It seems that Rufus wasn't a very good title reader." He looks through the page and he couldn't believe his eyes. There were so much unknown information in this book. He went to were Rufus laid his eyes. _There. _He thought.

"Solomon Wisdom" once again this surprised Gray. He needed to get this book back to Master Makarov maybe he'd know something about this.

* * *

***Back to the magic world* **

Mirajane who was holding onto the portable lacrima vision turns it off and handed it back to Happy. They all headed back to the festival but this time they weren't that excited anymore. Not for the fact that Gray got injured but the fact that they forgot all about the grand magic games and were having fun in this new world. Mirajane tried to change the mood. She headed near Wendy and started a talk about fun things. Mirajane nudged Lucy, giving her the look. Lucy nodded. Lucy took this opportunity to and try to cheer up Natsu who was being super quite. This didn't suit the normal character of Natsu and she hated that Natsu was being so quite.

"Ne Natsu why are you so quite?"

"huh?"

Lucy pouted, she grabbed Natsu cheeks and started to pull them apart. She thought that by pulling his cheeks apart he would react but to her surprise he didn't. This pissed Lucy more as she pulled them more until she got tired of it. She then suddenly got an idea.

"Mhm I wonder if Gray was right?" She said it loud enough to get his attention and it seemed to work. Natsu glance at Lucy, like a little 5 year old kid wanting to know if something up. This caused Lucy to chuckle a little. She continues. "Mhmm maybe what Gray said to me was true. Is he possibly the strongest mage in Fairy Tail" Natsu quickly turns around and faced Lucy.

"**THAT GRAY!** When I get my hands on him…" he yells. "Oi Lucy what else did Gray-"Lucy was cracking up laughing. Natsu looks at Lucy with a confused. He then turn crimson red, he finally realize why she was laughing. Natsu only looked away but he was now stomping the ground.

"Are you done yet?"

"Hahah yeah I'm done" whipping the tears away from her eyes. Natsu grins "So what should we do now?" he said looking at Lucy all cheerfully. Lucy thought for a bit and notice a huge building. She points at the building and suggested to head towards it. Natsu looked at her confused but went along with it. Soon they both headed towards the building together.

* * *

***With Aladdin***

Night falls as Aladdin sat on the ledge of a building. Eating his grapes he wonders. On what he should do about this uncertain feeling. "Aladdin?" said a boy coming towards Aladdin

"Alibaba-kun"

"So you were here" he chuckles.

"I went to see Miss Duyna-san was doing, but she still hasn't woken up yet." Aladdin looking a little depress. Alibaba came near his friend, confronting him.

"I see" He responded. "I haven't been able to go see her yet myself… For some reason she reminds me of Cassim, and it's kind of painful…" Alibaba expression was sadness. Something like that, he didn't want anyone to go through what his dear best friend went through. He continues. "But, after seeing her memories, I just can forgive Al Tharmen." Aladdin smile at Alibaba, agreeing with his idea.

"Alibaba, I love the world we're living in, I love the people here…." A Flashback came from his own world. "I won't ever let this world end." He said full with hope. Clutching his flute. Alibaba spot to see Aladdin face more determined than ever.

"Yeah"

However, he wonders where should he go next? How was he able to achieve this goal of his? Sometime later fireworks started to shoot out everyone was in awe. Alibaba and Aladdin smiled. Suddenly both heard girl yelling. They both turned around and there, they see Natsu running up the stairway. Their eyes widen.

"**NATSU!**" They both yelled, Natsu stopped his track, turn his head towards and grins.

"Hey Alibaba, Aladdin what's up!" He grins. Alibaba and Aladdin walk towards him. "Natsu what bring you here to the festival?" Alibaba said curiously. Natsu was about to respond when he hears groaning coming from the background.

"Natsu- how are you able to come up here so fast without getting so tired." She said walking towards Natsu. But she didn't notice that there were other people here as well.

"Oh~" Alibaba nudges Natsu on the arm. "I didn't know you brought a lady here" snickering at Natsu. Natsu looked at him confused.

"Huh? You mean Lucy? Yea we came here to see a better view of the town." He said carelessly. Which gave Alibaba quite a shock.

"Y-you mean she's you girlfriend!" Alibaba yelled. When Natsu heard this, his face flushed bright red. "**O-OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT**." He yelled.

"Meant by what Natsu?" Lucy said now next to Natsu. He laughed nervously as he shook off what Alibaba said. "Ah it's nothing Lucy" She nodded, she looked at Alibaba and Aladdin and gave them a nice smile.

"Hello it seems we haven't met. My name is Lucy, its nice meeting you Alibaba and Aladdin" giving them a sweet smile. They both looked at her confused.

"How do you know our names Miss Lucy-san?"

"eh?! oh… umm-" Lucy clumsily spoke without thinking, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to know them. "Um- Oh yeah! The king.. Yeah the king. When he announce the hero's that helped protected Sindria. That's how I knew your names"

Alibaba placed his thump and point finger on his chin creating a 'L' shape. He places one of his leg on a rock. As he looks far in the distance. "You know, I even surprise myself. If I'm this famous. I wonder if there will be girls asking me out soon" he said looking smug as ever.

"Yeah…" Aladdin eyes wondered causing Alibaba to react harshly. Lucy and Natsu started to chuckle. Aladdin and Alibaba took notice and laughed with them.

"Now then, its nice meeting you Lucy" Alibaba extended his arm, wanting to shake Lucy's hand. But before he could. His eyes widen in shocked. "**ALADDIN!**" he cried. Lucy felt a sudden pressure on her chest. Alibaba looked at this scene unfold in disbelief.

"Mmm boobs" Aladdin said while rubbing his face on it. "Ah such huge boobs!" Alibaba tried to talk but couldn't get the right words out of his mouth. Lucy boiling with anger punched Aladdin on his head causing him to wincing in pain, crouching on the floor.

"**YOU PERV!**" She yells, Aladdin looked at her blanked. "Ow that hurts Miss Lucy-san and here I thought that you were a nice person. You're just like Miss Yamraiha" He was now standing up.

"Miss Yamraiha? Who's that?" Lucy looked at him curiously. Aladdin looked at her with a grin "Ah she helps me with my magic. She's also my teacher. She specialize in water magic_." Oh just like Juvia_ both Lucy and Natsu thought. "She's also pretty despite her violent side and a sharp tongue. She's an awesome teacher!" Aladdin said with full joy and excitement.

"**Wah~~ amazing**!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "What kind of magician are you then? Fire? Ice?" Lucy looked at Aladdin really curiously. Aladdin took into a deep thought

"If I had to say. I would think that my specialty would be fire" Lucy eyes widen. "Amazing so you can also use fire magic. Can we see it!" Lucy looked at the magi curiously. Aladdin rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Lucy unsure. Lucy took notice and changed her expression from excited to worry. "You can't use it?" Aladdin noticed Lucy worried expression. He quickly waved his hands. "Ah no It's not like that Miss Lucy it's just I don't have my staff with me and…" Before he could finish Natsu grins, cracking his knuckles. "**Aladdin!**" He said surprise the little magi. "Yeah Natsu-san?" Aladdin looking at him clueless Lucy eyes widen, _you got to be kidding me._ She mentally yelled herself.

"Let's have a match!" says Natsu clutching his fist. Lucy eyes widen "**Wait- WHAT! NATSU**!" But before she could have stopped Natsu his fist was already in flames. This action made Alibaba and Aladdin looked at him in amazed.

"**N-Natsu your hand**!" Alibaba shouted. "**It's burning**!"

"Huh" It took Natsu 5 mins to figure out what he has done. "Oh this-" His eyes looked to the left. He anxiously looks at Lucy, Who only respond was glaring at him.

"Natsu-san?" Aladdin now getting more intrigue of Natsu's magic. "Natsu what type of magic is that?" Lucy and Natsu both jumped. "A-ah F-Fire Magic" He sweated profoundly trying to hide the fact that he just relived something he shouldn't have. Aladdin was more intrigue than ever before. Aladdin continues. "Natsu-san how are you able to summon fire with a staff?" he awaited for his answer. Natsu jerked and so did Lucy. This did not look well.

"Ah well- "Before Lucy was about to make an excuse a huge explosion happen in the middle of the festival. This distracted Alibaba and Aladdin.

"Alibaba! Look!" Aladdin pointed at the huge smoke appearing.

"Aladdin let's go" with that they both left leaving Lucy and Natsu alone. Happy appeared in front of them. "**NATSU!"** he shouted.

"What's going on Happy?"

"Y-you can't believe it!"

* * *

***With Mirajane and Wendy* **

"Mira-san this is so much fun!" Wendy admiring the festival to the fullest. They enjoyed the atmosphere in this town. Wendy and Mirajane walked everywhere.

Mirajane noticed that Wendy was still thinking about the grand magic games. She knew that Wendy was worried about her friends back in the past but what was there that they can do. Mirajane placed his hand onto Wendy's shoulder.

"Ah hai? Mira-san" Mirajane only smiled at the response. "Wendy we will get back so don't worry kay" Wendy smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Hai Mira-san but… That's not the only thing that bothers me." Mirajane looks at her confused.

"About what?"

"That voice while being unconscious she told us to help this world right?" Wendy was getting onto something. Mirajane eyes widen.

"That's right Wendy!"

"Mhp of course Wendy will be right!" Carla, Lily nodded "Yes as expected of Wendy." Wendy blushed of embarrassment.

"But the real question is what? What is it that we need to help them in?" says Mirajane. As they both walking around the festival. They here a huge explosion coming from the place where the king made his speech.

"Oi what's going?" Lily shouted, you could see the citizens of Sindria running away from the attack. "Wendy let's go." They both ran towards the attack. There they met up with Natsu and the rest it seems that they both came in the right time because right in front of them where Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana they were not alone there came the generals and none other than the king of this country. King Sinbad. Alibaba seem to notice Natsu, his eyes widen.

"N-Natsu" Alibaba shouted. Natsu gave a sheepish smile, waving at Alibaba.

"Y-Yo" Sinbad came forth into battle. He crossed his arm as a smile crept onto Sinbad face. As he faced his enemy right in the eyes.

"Well then what do we have here"

* * *

**Well then this finished up the second chapter i really hope you liked it :D I during the break I will continue to write so that I'm able to post new chapter hopefully every week... depends on my school work since it's getting close to graduation so yeah. I hope I won't be that busy but even so I will write and I'll try to post new chapters fast. So~ once again I will like to say thank you to SmileRen, PhoenixCode and Glitter Spires for giving me so much support and help hehe thank you. But not only them I would like to thank the people that also review and gave me so much positive comments thank you too! I will work hard :D **

**Please review and favorite~~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... Hello- everyone! I finally got chapter 3 up! Sorry for the late update once again hehe T^T I'll try to update more faster but since I got so much that ideas for each chapter. I need to really think on which ideas I want to place in my story.  
All thanks to my awesome beta reader Glitter Spires  
Who checked my story. Well without further to do.  
On with the story!**

* * *

**Previous Chapter **

"That voice, while we were being unconscious, she told us to help this world right?" Wendy was getting onto something. Mirajane eyes widen.

"That's right Wendy!"

"Mhp of course Wendy will be right!" Carla, Lily nodded "Yes as expected of Wendy." Wendy blushed of embarrassment.

"But the real question is what? What is it that we need to help them within?" says Mirajane. As they both walking around the festival. They heard a huge explosion coming from the place where the king made his speech.

"Oi what's going?" Lily shouted, you could see the citizens of Sindria running away from the attack. "Wendy let's go." They both ran towards the attack. There they met up with Natsu and the rest it seems that they both came in the right time because right in front of them where Alibaba and Aladdin with the generals and none other than the king of this country. King Sinbad.

"Well then what do we have here?"

* * *

Alibaba and his friends where ready to fight. Sinbad was also prepare for another battle as his generals had his back. As for Natsu and the rest he wanted to barge in already and fight this guy but Lucy kept him a bay. Sinbad once more called out the stranger.

"Like I said, who are you? And what are you doing here in my country?" He says, the man only snickered at Sinbad. Sinbad raised an eyebrow, _something isn't right_. The man turned his head slowly, Sinbad kept an eye, on the man movements, to finally the man reach to a particular person. An unknown person to him but to his knowledge Alibaba and his friends seem to know the kid. That's right the strange man was looking at none other than Natsu and his friends. Who responded his gaze with confusion but Natsu he responded with a different look, a look that said it all. "Bring it on" was his expression.

Sinbad was impress of this kid courage but he shouldn't be involved in something like this. He thought. The man once more chuckled as he finally spoke. "Natsu…." Said the unknown man. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Finally we meet." He gazed at Lucy. The man's gaze gave Lucy the chills. She felt a murderous tension coming from him. Natsu noticed the man gaze as he went in front of Lucy. His stance was in battle mode and now he was glaring at the man. The man only chuckled, Sinbad found this surprising not only him but so did Alibaba and the rest.

"What's going on? What does Natsu have to do with his man?" Alibaba muttered. As for Aladdin he looked closely at Natsu and his friends and was shock to see that there was no Rukh in them. Neither black nor gold. Natsu and his friends, the strange man. They didn't give off any Rukh!

"I-impossible?" He said it loud enough that both Sinbad and Alibaba heard "What's wrong Aladdin? What's impossible?" Sinbad says now looking at this situation seriously.

"Yeah Aladdin what's wrong?" asked Alibaba.

"Um well- You see here, Natsu and his friends don't have off any Rukh. The same goes with the mister he's also doesn't have any Rukh." Aladdin says. This shocked Alibaba and Sinbad. Natsu looked towards the King, Alibaba and Aladdin. Who didn't seem to notice Natsu glance? The man snickers, "You also heard that right Natsu." Natsu 'tch' this isn't going well. If they get caught right now….

"So what!" he shouted at the man.

"mhp as expected of a Magi. _'They'_ where right." Aladdin eyes widen. Who are '_they'_ and how is it that he was able to hear them at a far distance and they weren't even talking loud. This action also gave a shock to everyone around Aladdin.

"Wait, so he heard our conversation," Alibaba shouted, "But not only him but Natsu as well." The man laughed once more. Natsu was getting pissed, he's tired of waiting and not beating his ass right now. The man seem to notice Natsu frustration.

"Well this is getting boring." the man spoke.

"Huh?!" he said.

"There's no need for me to stay here any longer. I just wanted to know if you were really here and they were right." He said.

"What do you mean?! Who are you and why are you here?" The man cynically laughs at Natsu. "We'll meet again Natsu. But when we do it won't be this nice-" Natsu had it. He headed towards the man, not using his magic but with his fist, charging towards him. As his goes in for the punch the man suddenly disappear leaving his cloak behind and Natsu stumbling. He finally got his footing down as he stares at the cloak and walks towards it, picking it up. He stares at his comrades as he looks to his other side where Sinbad and the rest were walking towards the group.

"Now then-" Sinbad said. "Why don't you come with us."

* * *

***Aladdin Pov***

"You fixed it!" I shouted, examining my turban. "You're awesome, Yam-san!" Yam is the nickname that I gave to Yamuraiha. She smiled at Aladdin approval.

"You take good care of that, now." I nodded as I take a look at my turban. "Magic tools are valuable – they can be used by magicians, too." Yamuraiha says. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked towards Yam-san.

"Come to think of it, you don't have a household vessel, do you, Yam?"

"No. Magicians and Djinn's household Vessel just aren't compatible, so I can't use one. But I can create all kinds of magic with my own two hands." Her face came closer to mines, as I stare at her blankly. "You'd better devote yourself to mastering that, too!" Yam-san smiled at me. I grinned widely.,

"Okay. I want to learn more and more about magic." I then noticed something behind Yam-san. Keeping my eye on that scroll. You can tell by the crest on that scroll is from a school. "Hey, wasn't the place where you studied magic…" Once I asked that question Yam-san stopped what she was doing and looked a little down for a minute but quickly answered my question.

"Magnostadt Academy…. I was a student there until ten years ago."

"Magnostadt…" I said, I looked at her. Her face was fighting whether or not to be happy. I wonder if there was any connection between her and that school. I wouldn't know that answer until later on. Where that school and meeting Natsu would change my life.

As I headed towards Miss Dunya room. My thought kept on wandering back- on what happen yesterday.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Natsu!" Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana ran towards him. He smiled and waved at his friends. Alibaba was the first to reach Natsu and the rest.

"N-Natsu what was that about? Who was that guy? And who are they?" He said looked at Lucy and the rest. Natsu was in lost for words as he didn't know what to exactly say at this point. He only responded to his question with a light chuckle and his hand rubbing his back head.

Team Fairy Tail wasn't starting off to a right start. They could possibly be expose of who they really are at this pace. If they start to figure out that something strange about them what should they do? Lucy was already trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation as the same time Mirajane also was thinking a way to not get caught. They both where thinking hard on what move they should do next. But at this point they should talk only when needed. They remain silent.

Aladdin on the other hand, was more curious on why there wasn't any Rukh in him or any of the others.? What are Natsu and his friends, and who was that man that seem to know Natsu and the rest. There were lots of questions unanswered. Questions that made his mind wonder. Morgiana was also curious, she did overhear Alibaba, Aladdin and King Sinbad conversation but what she wanted to know the most was that if he was another Fanalis just like her.

Alibaba stood a back. He had question. Questions that wants to be answer but… He hesitantly opening his mouth but there seemed to be no words coming out. He wasn't sure if Natsu is really his friend at this point or even if he could trust him. As he was about to speak he felt a hand on Alibaba shoulder. He turn his head to see that it was none other than King Sinbad looking at him with a calm expression.

"Alibaba, Do you mind introducing us to your new friends?"

"Huh oh yeah. This is Natsu, Lucy and if my memory serves me right this little girl must be Natsu little sister." Alibaba stated. "But I don't know her name exactly". Wendy smiled nervously as she remember that day.

"Ah! gomen. I'll introduce myself." She smiles. "Hello My name is Wendy. It's a pleasure to meet you Alibaba and Your highness." She said polity. Sinbad smiled at her. He extended his arm as he patted Wendy head.

"Yea aren't you a cute one." Sinbad commented. Wendy blushed a little as she chuckles at his comment. Sinbad seem to have noticed that Wendy was holding 3 unusual cats. He stares at them for a moment. _What odd cats?_ He thought. The 3 cats stood still not moving a single inch. Sinbad finally stood back up and looked at Natsu and his friends.

"Now then." He said "Let's see what we have here." he smiles. Natsu raised an eyebrow. Something was fishy about this guy. Natsu went into defense mode. Sinbad seem to notice the dragon slayer was unsure whether to attack or not. With a calm expression on his face. He look towards the dragon slayer.

"Why don't we head to the palace today?" He said. Natsu perked up as he gave a confused look at Sinbad. Lucy and Wendy both cheered with joy. Mirajane smiled only hiding what she really felt about the king.

***end of flashback***

* * *

***Alibaba Pov* **

It was the next day and everyone seem to be doing alright. Though at times that I would remember of what happen yesterday with Natsu and the rest. Are they allies? How do they know each other? Are they good or bad? Only question came into mind. I need answers. Thankfully Sinbad decided to talk about this situation tomorrow, meaning today. I sigh.

I headed towards the palace yard, while wondering and thinking. I suddenly heard someone scolding at me.

"W-what do you think you are doing!" this shocked me. I quickly lift my foot up and stumble back. "S-sorry!" is the only thing I could respond to the sudden shock. I stop to look and suddenly realize it was-

"Y-you're…" she looked at me surprise then her face turn to a bitter glare. She quickly turns around and started to have a conversation with me.

"I hear that you had your hands full with Zagan."

"Uh, yeah that's right." I replied, I look to see that the princess seem to be a little mad at me for stepping on the flower. As I pounder, an idea came to me! While grabbing some flowers and weaving it to the shape I need. I look towards her. I wonder what she's thinking.

_Come to think of it. If things had turn out differently, I might have married this man. _The princess thought.

"Here," I said, handing the princess a crown of flowers. "Sorry I stomped all over your flowers. Here… as an apology…" She turned around and placed her both hand together receiving the gift. She looked at the gift quite confused. As if she never received this type of gift. I softly chuckle as I saw the princess did indeed have some cute expression.

"How do I wear this?" This question surprise me. It was something so simple but apparently she never seen or wore something like this.

"uh, this thing?" I then started to explain to her how to make one just like this. "Um... You take this, and pass it through the ring and…"

***End of Alibaba pov***

* * *

***Morgiana Pov***

In the meantime Morgiana saw Alibaba with the princess. This didn't affect her in any way. I turned around and proceeded with my training. While doing some punches I was also in deep thought.

_I've got to become more powerful! _ I mentally told myself. _Who are you Natsu-san? Are you Fanalis? I must know_. I through jumping high, getting a kick in midair and suddenly I hear a sound of something fallen. I quickly turned around to see.

"Hakuryuu-sama!" I yelled. I saw him struggling with his new arm. As I approach Hakuryuu you can tell, the suffering he's going through, getting use to this new arm of this.

"Forgive this disgraceful sight. I thought I should learn to use it just like a real arm soon as possible." He smiled.

"Oh, but…. there's no need to rush…."

"But there is. Since it looks like I'll be leaving this country soon." I gasp. I see Hakuryuu was determined to learn the new ways in figuring out how to use his new arm. But something else was bothering her for a while. Something inside her chest she felt a slight pain when she heard that he's leaving soon_. But what is it?_ I thought.

***End of Morgiana***

* * *

***Lucy Pov* **

"ARGH what are we going to do!" I yelled trying to keep my cool. Pacing back and forth thinking of a way to get out of this situation but how? I thought.

"Now, now Lucy no need to stress."' Mirajane tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. I then sigh as I sat down on the bed. Natsu and the rest looked at me worried. I gazed at their gazed and sighed once more.

"Ne Luce why are you stressing out for? We can just lie our way out, ya know." Natsu had a point we can lie our way out of this but… It's the king I'm more worried about. Something about him doesn't feel right. But he doesn't seem like a bad person but he's not someone you can trust easily either.

"Wendy," I said. She looked at me curiously.

"Hai Lucy-san?"

"When King Sinbad patted you on the head did you feel anything weird about him?" I said looking at the little dragon slayer. She shook her head no. There wasn't anything that was weird about him in the first place. "He looked like a nice person." Wendy said. "Why do you ask Lucy-san?"

"Mhmm no. It's nothing." I said looking away. "Not then, what should we do now? What should we say if they asked us about what happen yesterday?" I said looking at Natsu and the rest.

"Why don't we say the truth" Mirajane suggested.

"Huh?!"

Mirajane chuckles "Not all of it Lucy just only the part that we don't really know what happen yesterday. We don't know the person that was talking to Natsu. The only thing we knew about him is that somehow that this person knows us and if they asked us about where we are from. We can just say that were travelers that want to explore new countries." As Mirajane finished this left the gang speechless. It was so simple the fact that I started to chuckle. The gang looked at me and looked at each other. They also began to chuckle with me.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled. We proceeded out our rooms and decided to take a tour around the palace. It was huge! My eyes widen the thought that we were in a palace was breath taking enough. Everyone was in awe expect for Natsu who was looking annoyed. I can't blame him. He has a right to be annoyed in the first place.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Aright I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled, as he rushed towards the door and proceeded to leave the room and explore for a bit. He suddenly stops when he bumped into someone. It was tall muscular man with the same color as Natsu hair looking down at him. Natsu looked back at the man. The tall muscular man just stared at Natsu like he was trying to figure out something.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said. The man did not reply only to notice a hand on the man shoulder. He stepped to his side.

"Hello did you sleep well?" asked none other than king Sinbad

"Huh? Ooh yeah!" he grins, "Thanks for the room," he added as an afterthought. Sinbad nodded.

"Well I'm glad you guys had a nice rest." He smiled. "Now then, Where are you planning to go?" he said looking at Natsu and the rest curiously.

"Oh we were planning to go and explore the palace for a bit. If you don't mind." says Lucy walking in front of Natsu and is now in front of the king. The king looked at Lucy. His eyes gazed at her figure. He places his thumb and index finger creating an L shape on his chin.

"Mmhmm I see." he said as he enter the room. He sat down on a chair that was near the bed. The muscular man followed him inside the room, as he stood right next to his king. Natsu and the rest eyed at the unknown man. Sinbad seem to have notice their gaze.

"Ah gomen I forget to introduce you to one of my generals." He said. "This man here is Masrur. He's one of my eight generals and also is a dear friend of mine." Masrur looked at the crowd and gave a slight nod. This was his way of saying hi.

"I see…" Lucy looked at the man. As doing so there both eyes met. Lucy nervously smiles at Masrur as he only nodded. "W-well then..." Lucy said. "We'll be leaving now." As she was pushing Natsu to the door way Sinbad stopped them.

"Hold up." He commanded in a stern voice. Lucy and the rest looked back towards the king.

"Y-yes?"

"You're not leaving yet- Not before you answer some questions." He said giving a cheeky grin. This pissed off Natsu.

"Oi who do you think-"

"**OF COURSE WE WILL**!" spoke Lucy, stopping Natsu from talking. If he would have said any more. It would cause more of a problem. Sinbad chuckled.

"Now, Now no need to be nervous it's few simple question nothing more." He said. He's facial expression was really hard to read. This man was good at hiding whatever he felt behind that mask.

Few minutes have passed and Sinbad asked all that he needed to know. They answered the way Mirajane told them to answer. That they did not know the man and that they were travelers wanting to explore new countries. This particular lie made the king for some reason a little more at ease you could say. He got up and headed out of the door but before leaving Fairy Tail to explore he said one more thing before he left.

"Don't do anything foolish now. Just because were done with your questioning doesn't mean you're safe." With that Sinbad and Masrur left the room.

***end of flashback***

* * *

**With Fairy Tail **

Because of that warning Natsu was in a bad mood. They soon headed towards the palace yard where they saw Alibaba talking to some girl. _They seem to be having fun_. They thought. Natsu wanting to have a chat with Alibaba but Mirajane stopped his track telling him that it isn't the right time to bother Alibaba. Natsu looked at Mirajane confused but shrugged it off as the headed towards the floor above where they found Morgiana and Hakuryuu chatting together. They once again decided to head somewhere else.

***End of Fairy Tail***

* * *

***With Sinbad* **

As both Masrur and Sinbad where walking to their next distention. Sinbad asks if he thinks that this Natsu kid could also be another Fanalis.

"Natsu does have the same eyes and the same color hair as you. Do you think he could be one of you?"

"He feels that he could be one of us but- there's something different about him and his friends." He said.

"Mhmm so you also think that huh." Sinbad was in deep thought. "But there's something else we must do before we get into more deep into Natsu and the rest." Masrur nodded. They entered a room where there they met with the other few generals. They greeted Sinbad, he sat down and there right in front of him was a bunch of metals.

"The Organization's Dark Metal Vessel… You could say it's the most prized of our military gains from this recent war."

"Yes."

"The sorcerers within the castle are currently analyzing it." Says Yamuraiha. Sinbad extended his arm to touch the Dark metal vessel. But as doing so it started to glow. This spooked Yamuraiha.

"What is it?" Drakon said.

"A Magical power Mark? This is the pattern that's engraved on every magical tool produce at the Magnostadt Academy!" Yam-san said.

"Who knew that your homeland was involved with the Organization?" Drakon says.

"…" says Yamuraiha.

"Did Princess Dunya have anything to say?" says Sinbad.

"Actually, although she's now awake, She refuses to speak a word to us…" says Ja'far.

"Once she learned that I was a former student at Magnostadt, She became completely obstinate about it." Yam-san says, Sinbad took that into consideration. Looking confident as ever. He says, "Then I shall go, I did get the impression that she was the kind of women who'll listen to me, if no one else…"

"Is that your game plan again?" Dragoon looked at the King deadpan. Yamuraiha looked at the king nervously as she spoke. "You're Majesty, about that. There's just one person who can talk to her."

* * *

***Fairy Tail pov* **

"Ugh this is so boring! Luce why are we still here. Shouldn't we go a find a way back to our time." Natsu whined.

"As much as I want to there no way we can go back to our time unless we figure out why we were brought here in the first place. It hurts me as well not helping my comrades in their big fight and I feel that it all started because I got capture and you guys tried to save me." Lucy clenches her fist. The fact that she knew all this started was because she was caught and was place into to prison. Causing Natsu and the rest to rescue her. Before Lucy could say anymore Natsu placed a hand on Lucy shoulder which caused her to jerk a little.

When she looked at Natsu her eyes widen. He stared straight at her. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes away from his. He then showed a wide grinned at Lucy which made her react the same.

"Lucy you shouldn't think that way." Mirajane said.

"Hai Lucy-san it isn't your fault. We came to rescue you because you are our friends and I'm sure if we were ever in the same position as you. You'll also come and rescue us." Wendy cheerfully smiles.

Lucy both hands came towards her mouth as a smile formed her face. "Mina" she said. "Thank you." They all looked at Lucy and smiled at her. She felt as if a great weight had left her and now she feels light. Natsu finally felt more motivated than ever.

"Alright Lucy were should we go" Natsu grins at her. Lucy chuckles, But as she was about to speak coming from the corner of a hallway they see two guards standing in front of a door. They all looked at each other confused. They soon heard a girl laughing and another voice came over the girl that was laughing.

"_Lord Ythnan_!" cried a young voice. "_What a fool you are, Duyna_!" As team fairy tail came close to the noise the guards looked at them and bowed.

"Umm..." said Lucy. "We were wondering who was in that room?" They guards both looked at each other unsure whether or not should they answer that question.

"I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid that we are unable to tell you who's in there unless it's the king's order." Said the guard.

"huh how come? Is that person that important that we can't see them?" says Natsu. He was now more curious than ever and proceeded to the door but was once again blocked by the guards.

"I'm sorry but people who don't know the person can't be allowed in." The guard said but now with more authority. This didn't go well with Natsu. The next then you now Natsu was trying to pass through the guards but they kept on blocking his way. Lucy was lost for words as for Mirajane she found it very amusing. Wendy was also lost for words as she tried to calm Natsu down but didn't work because once he made his mind up there nothing holding him back.

"N-Natsu-san" Wendy said timidly.

"Argh let me through!" Natsu yelled. As he was about to go in for a punch the door suddenly opened and there popped out a small boy wearing what it seems a pink dress. Natsu took a good look and his eyes widen.

"Aladdin?!"

"Oh Natsu-san." He said, then looked to his left. "Lucy-san? What are you guys doing here?" he said now in front of them. The guards moved aside as they saw that the magi seem to know Natsu and the rest. Natsu glared at the guards which made them shiver but slowly laughed it off.

"We were here because we heard someone laughing and was curious to see who it was." Mirajane said.

"Ah I see… Well then why don't you come in?" Aladdin said gesturing them to enter. Once they enter they saw a girl sitting on her bed with a soup on her hand. A young petite girl with light green hair that ringlets and blue eyes. She looked towards Fairy Tail and her expression which was smiling and full of life came into a a bitter, straight forward face with no emotion at all. This confused Fairy Tail. Aladdin only chuckled.

"What's so funny Aladdin?" Natsu said

"Oh it's nothing." He smiled. "Allow me to introduce you to Miss Dunya Musta'sim."

"Hello." she plainly said. Fairy tail nervously smile. She seems like she hated them.

"H-Hello My name is Lucy. It's nice meeting you" She said extended her hand for a hand shake. She only looked at it and quickly looked away ignoring Lucy's gesture. This surprised Lucy but she calmly put her handed away. This pissed off Natsu. How can this girl be so rude? Natsu was about to make a fit when Mirajane stopped him.

He looked at her confused at why she stopped him. Mirajane pat his shoulder as she introduce herself to the girl.

"Hello My name is Mirajane. It's nice meeting you." She said smiling at the girl. This gave her the same response as she did with Lucy. But this didn't effect Mirajane what so ever and only gave her a sweet smile which caught the girl off guard a little. Wendy was next.

"Um Hello there Miss Dunya-san. It's nice meeting you. My name is Wendy I hope we can-"

"Stop it!" She yelled, giving a shock to the little dragon slayer.

"Why are you here? What are you trying to pull here huh?! I don't need someone to-"

"**HEY**!" This caused the girl to jerk and looked towards the person who yelled at her. Her eyes widen as she sees a boy glaring at her with strong disgust. She flinched but even so she didn't gave in and continue to speak.

"What! I'm only saying the truth! I don't need people who associate with the people that killed my own country. I don't need this kind of treatment!" She yelled at Natsu. But before Natsu could give a piece of his mind. Aladdin stepped forward.

"Miss Dunya please don't speak to them like that… I know you're hurt but…"

"But what? That I need to make friends with them knowing that there only want to talk to me for information and nothing more. What's the real reason why you're here huh?" She looked at Wendy and started to shout at her.

"Tell me, you must be working with Sinbad wanting to get information right?! Using a little girl like you. It…It's pathetic you-"

***Slap*** Aladdin, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy eyes widen as they saw Mirajane slapped the princess right in the face. The girl looked at Mirajane with surprise.

"How- How dare you!" But before she could speak Mirajane came over her with authority.

"**ENOUGH**!" she yelled at her. Which made her stood quite. "I tried to stay quiet so that you could calm down but the straw was broken when you started to blame my friend for something she didn't do! Do you realize that you're going a little too far?"

Dunya stood quite. She didn't mean to go this fair but she couldn't just trust a random stranger. She thought that it was the king that sent these four to find out more information about what happen that day. She just didn't want to associate with anyone expect with Aladdin who she trusted the most at this point. But… Mirajane seem to have notice that she was thinking about what she has done now. She sighs, she gently crouch down beside Dunya.

She backed away slowly. Mirajane stopped but then slowly crept her hand on to the cheek that she slapped and softly rubbed it. Dunya felt a sudden wave of tears forming into her eyes. This gave her mix emotion she didn't know what was going on but something about Mirajane that gave her the motherly figure.

She let out a cry as she hugged Mirajane and to her response was a hug back with a pat on her back. Aladdin smiled as the rest sigh of relief. Ten minutes passed and Aladdin was back into making Dunya laugh once again. But as laughing a drop of soup fell onto Dunya breast.

"Oh! The soup..." This action caused Aladdin to stop his comedy and quickly started at Dunya. His eyes glowed as he looked at his opportunity.

"Oh, no! Miss Dunya! I'll eat that for you!" Aladdin quickly jumped onto Dunya breast and started to 'eat' it. Lucy and Wendy mouth opened widen as for Mirajane smiled and Natsu stared on giving a whistle in amazement.

"No, no don't do that! Please stop!" because of the much movement Aladdin made his broke the hanger was place on the ceiling which caused him to fall and the gang to laugh.

"I'm so glad we got to be friends, Miss Dunya."

"Well I'm grateful to you. Being able to see Isaac even if it was a hallucination. That made me very happy!" Aladdin smiled at the response.

"I also want to apologize for what I said before to you… Especially you Wendy. I'm very sorry." She looked at Wendy with sincere smile but a hint of regret. Wendy smiled.

"No it's alright you were confused and I'm sure you had a big day after the whole recent war so I'm sure that you were just confused." Dunya looked down.

"But still… I…"

"I nothing were now friends and that's all that matter right!" Natsu grinned. Dunya was stunned but quickly shocked it off with a smile.

"Hai!"

Aladdin was glad that she was able to make friends again but still he wondered why she still won't talk others. As if someone read his mind Natsu spoke.

"But why won't you talk to others?" This question stopped Dunya from moving a chess piece.

"Because… The king of this country is in league with Magnostadt Academy, isn't he?" She sat down. Her arms grabbed the knee of her legs and pushed them near her, hugging them close. She continue. "That women magician must be working for that horrible school." She cringed with anger. This displeased Aladdin.

"But Yam's not that kind of person." As Aladdin was going to give more defense into Yamuraiha. She suddenly looked towards Dunya's legs. He continue. "Oh, no Miss Dunya. You have a stain here, too!" he rolled his way over to Dunya leg and suddenly went in for the kill.

Natsu and the rest were once again in shocked. Wendy covering her eyes as Lucy was boiled in angry. Then there was a knocked on the door. Suddenly a man walked in with a women.

"Pardon me, your highness…" But he was soon stopped by the attack that was taken in the bedroom.

"Is it here? No, wait, is it here?" Aladdin said in the midst of trying to "find" the stain. Leaving the King and his Magician totally dumbfounded.

"Stop it! That Tickles! Oh! Ah!" Dunya cried. Sinbad quickly looked amazed and impress at he though deep in his mind.

_I never thought anyone would make a move on a women before me…Aladdin, you are a true magi. _

Yamuraiha was riled up but she wasn't the only one so was Lucy as both came into impact with Aladdin head smack him hard and away from Dunya legs.

"**HEY YOU**!" They both yelled in sync. "**You little pervert**!"

"**OW!**" Aladdin cried.

The two women looked at each other. They both started to laugh as Sinbad just looked at the scene with amazement. _These two girl aren't supposed to be mess with_. He thought.

"Hakuryuu, is it true that you're leaving Sindria?" Alibaba asked. By his side was Morgiana.

"Yes. I'll be departing by a ship in a week's time."

"I see." Alibaba said looking a little down. Before that day arrives, I must make sure that king Sinbad… In order to achieve my goal. A flashback came into Hakuryuu. His facial expression was filed with pain. Alibaba seem to have taken notice.

"Hakuryuu?"

"Uh.. It's nothing. What about you two? What are your plans for the future?" Alibaba chuckles as he placed on arm behind his head rubbing it.

"Oh, well, for now we'll be sticking with Sinbad. Right Morgiana.?" He said looking towards the Fanalis girl. Her eyes where suck on Hakuryuu. As she was called by Alibaba she looked back at Alibaba confused at what he had said.

"What?" This action quite shocked Alibaba and looked at Hakuryuu who was also confused on what's going on here but quickly formed a smile.

"I learned quite a lot from you during my time here." He places his wooden arm on top his chess. "NO matter what path you choose to take, I truly believe that you'll be following your heart. Our time was short, but thank you very much." He said now giving him a respectfully bow.

"Hakuryuu..."

* * *

***Back with Fairy Tail and Aladdin* **

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? At this time, my country has no ties whatsoever with Magnostadt. Yamraiha herself had already left that academy at that time of the coup d'etat ten years ago. So please be assured." Sinbad placed his hand onto Dunya hand giving her a little surprise. "I will never hand you over to Magnostadt." As his left hand was holding on his hand. His right hand proceeded with going on top of her hand so that he can assure that she will be alright. "NO matter what." But also doing so. Sinbad seemed to cause a spark which surprise Aladdin and the rest.

"The Metal Vessel rejected the princess?"

"Oi what's going on?" Natsu looked worried as now a glowing purple thing came from her chest and is now beating. She was in pain. She pressed both of her hands on her chest. Trying to make the pain stop.

"This is… the light of the dark Metal Vessel?" Says Sinbad. Aladdin looked at shocked at what Sinbad had said.

"Is that the fragment from that day?" once Aladdin had said that Dunya jerked up as she remember what she had done that day but was suddenly attack but a great pain which made her yelp.

"**AH**!" dark butterfly came out of her. She yelled in agony. She clenched her chest even more.

"This isn't good!" Yamuraiha extending her with the wand she place a magical spell on Dunya. Which seem to have caused her to stop the process.

"What did you do?" Sinbad said

"I temporarily stopped the proliferation. But since it's eaten away at her to such degree … I'm afraid I can't do much more for her."

"No way!" says Aladdin.

"Hey! Wait what's going on with Dunya?" Lucy shouted. "What do you mean that's she's being eaten away!" Lucy said eyeing the princess.

"Oi don't you guys have healing magic or something to help her?" Natsu shouted. Sinbad looked at the dragon slayer as he sighs.

"Unfortunately healing magic won't work on her. She's already to damage at it is." He looks towards Aladdin.

"Aladdin… If anyone could save her, it would be you, wouldn't it? With the power of the Magi." Unsure of what Aladdin could do, he was now more determined than ever to help Dunya.

"Alright I'll give it a try." A glow started to form on his forehead. The Fairy Tail mages watched in awe as the action is being taken. He then chanted. "Solomon's wisdom!" A whole swarm of bright yellow butterflies flew out of Aladdin and into the princess.

"W-what in the world." Natsu looked in awe, "A-amazing!" and he was right to be amazed. They are witnessing for hand of what the power of Solomon can do. This fascinated Lucy more. _If Levy where here right now I'm sure that she'll freak on seeing something like this_. Lucy thought. Then Aladdin was now lying beside Dunya. The guild members looked worried. Question came into mind. _Like is he going to be alright? What just happen here? Will Aladdin wake up?_

The only thing that they can do was wait to see what happen. But still... Eyeing the princess Wendy spoke.

"Um Lord Sinbad-san so your saying that healing magic won't work at all?" Wendy looked at the kind curiously. Sinbad looks at the child.

"As much as we want to help Miss Dunya. We don't have any healing magician at the moments and the only magician we have here is Yamuraiha who only specialize in water magic… But even I don't think healing magic would be enough to help Miss Dunya at this point…" he looked at Wendy. "Unless you know some type of healing magic?" He stared at Wendy which made her flinched. She couldn't decide whether or not she should say something.

"Umm.." Is the only thing she could responds. Yamuraiha was thrilled. "It is true Wendy-chan do you know some type of healing magic?!"

"Umm…well you know…"

"Ughh" moaned the girl. They all check to see that princess Dunya body was now back to normal but…Something isn't right. Aladdin still hasn't woken up and Dunya hasn't woken up.

"Yamuraiha what's going on?!"

"Your majesty it seems something must have happen inside while Aladdin enter her body."

"But the crystals they left? Why are they not awake yet?"

"I don't know but there feeling pain right now and I'm guessing if the pain doesn't go away Aladdin might not be able to come back." She stated. Sinbad was now in a pinch. What can he do to help them both? As in deep thought a blue glow appeared. His eyes widen as he saw that it was Wendy that was giving Aladdin and Dunya to what he sees as a healing magic.

"W-Wendy-chan?" Yamuraiha said, giving a flabbergasted look.

"Don't worry my healing magic will help them." She said in a determined voice. It wasn't too soon that a shadow like appearance came out of Dunya and they were finally able to be awaken. The shadow quickly left. Aladdin slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Dunya sleeping peacefully. His eyes widen, from witnessing something amazing.

There he sees Wendy using a healing spell on Dunya. But it wasn't because of that. They were surprise because she didn't say any command and wasn't using any sorts of wand but what got Aladdin more was that there was no Rukh anywhere coming from here.. Which confused both magicians. Sinbad also caught on as he saw for the first time someone using magic without any use of wand or words.

"Wendy-chan how are you able to do such magic?" says Yamuraiha eyeing the little dragon slayer. The little dragon slayer hesitantly laughs. "Um.." Mirajane patted Wendy's back. Wendy looked back to see that Mirajane face said to all. Don't worry about it.

"I'm sorry Lord Sinbad and Miss Yamuraiha but there is some stuff that we cannot just say." Mirajane stated. Sinbad sighs, he hates when he couldn't get the information he wanted. But he can't force them to tell them otherwise. Sinbad stood up and headed out the room.

"Yamuraiha take care of the Princess."

"Hai your majesty." She proceeded towards Wendy. She asked her that she could stop but…

"Gomen, Miss Yamuraiha but I can't do so.." This stopped Sinbad tracks, as he turns around and face Wendy.

"What do you mean?"

"Um well.. It's because she's in so much pain right now that if I stop she might…" Wendy looked down. Aladdin eyes widen.

"So you're saying that she might…" Aladdin stopped he couldn't think of it anymore. Death? Was that the only option for her? He didn't want his friends to go through that. Wendy bit her lip and nodded. It seems that she knew that he was thinking.

"Then Wendy what should we do?" Lucy said.

"Well we can still save her life but… there's a high risk that she might not make it but… If I keep up with my magic then she might be able to live." Wendy said. This action gave hope to everyone. Sinbad nodded.

"Alright Wendy keep up with your healing magic. Yamuraiha will do what she can to save Princess Dunya life."

"But Wendy-chan won't you become tired using your Rukh too much?" Wendy looks at Yamuraiha confused.

"What do you mean my Rukh?" Wendy responded. Yamuraiha looked at her astounded.

"Wendy-chan you don't know what Rukh is?" Wendy was about to respond when Lucy popped in. "Ah oh of course we do." She said hastily. Wendy then realize what she had said and corrected herself. They weren't lying. They did know what a Rukh was but because of the whole commotion they all forgot about it.

Yamuraiha looked at the group wary but none the less. She looked at Wendy with worried some face. Wendy notice it and gentle smile.

"No, don't worry about me. We first need to take care of Princess Dunya. Plus I want to help her she's my friend." Aladdin and the rest smiles. Wendy soon felt a hand on her and was surprise to see that it was Dunya herself that gave Wendy a gentle smile. As she softly spoke. "Thank you… Wendy." Wendy nodded.

"No problem." It took hours but they finally seem to have Dunya in a good state. Wendy finally had a chance to relax. Sinbad was pleased but curious about Natsu and the rest. What is it that they're not telling them?

"Wendy good work." Yamuraiha smiles, handing a cup of water to her. Wendy gladly accepts.

"Wendy that was an amazing power you have." Aladdin grinned at Wendy. Wendy blushed. "Thank you Aladdin-san. I'm just glad that I was able to help."

"Wendy…" Aladdin and Yamuraiha smiles. As the mood was getting all good a sudden shout from a guard. Told everyone to get outside at once. This alerted everyone, Fairy tail, Aladdin and Yamuraiha headed outside and they couldn't believe their own eyes.

"What's going on!" Sinbad came and proceeded to see what's the whole commotion was.

"Y-your Majesty… The sky!"

"What do you mean the sky-"His eyes widen. "What in the world?!"

"Hey what's going on?" Aladdin said running towards king Sinbad. Not far behind was Natsu and the rest. But they all soon stopped their track when they saw what the king was also seeing.

"What in the world?" Aladdin said.

"Natsu look!" Lucy pointed and their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was their world! _But how? They couldn't possibly?!_ Lucy then suddenly remember something important.

"I can't be…" she mumble. If she can recall correctly in the book it said during the recent war a princess had lost her life. The reason why she lost it was because of a Dark Magic.

"You can mean?! That we messed up the time line…"

"Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu said. He looked at her a little concern. But Lucy was lost in thought. "No it can't be only us. There someone else that knows us… but who?"

"Lucy-san look!" Wendy pointed at the sky. There they see Orga! Black lighting came out of Orga as he looks at the Lacrima screen. Where he see Rufus lost the battle with Gray.

"_That means the number of my prey has increased."_ he said giving a smirk. Sinbad eyes widen. Something up. Then the sky change to where Rouge was. He was also eyeing the Lacrima screen where is showed Gajeel.

"…_Gajeel I can't afford to be beaten by anyone until I take you down." _

"Your Majesty what's going on?" Said Ja'far.

"I don't know but…"

"OI! Aladdin! Sinbad did you see what's happening in the sky." Yelled Alibaba from afar. With him was Morgiana and Hakuryuu who were both wary about the situation.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin shouted.

"Aladdin what's going- Natsu?"

"Huh oh hey Alibaba what's up?"

"Huh oh nothing but…The sky…"

"Yeah I know." Says Natsu. Something going on and it seems that Natsu and his friends seem to know what's going on. You then see a women. She looked like she was talking to herself.

"_Is Sabertooth falling apart? Or will you take us to a new level of the strongest guild with your power, Sting? Either way, I'm still curious."_ The person that she was talking to was none other than a boy that was sitting down.

"Sabertooth huh" Sinbad repeated the word. "Is this is name of the group?"

Aladdin on the other hand was observant that scene that was playing out. And he noticed one thing that everyone seem to have not noticed. The mark. It looks like everyone has a Mark on either one of their body part and if he remember correctly he seen that on Natsu and his friends.

Now the pieces are all coming together. _Could Natsu and his friends be from that world_? He thought. _And if so why are they here? _

Though he never said it out loud or to anyone he was a person that does observe things before saying anything and looking back at Natsu he was right. Right on his left shoulder was a mark but a different kind of Mark. He didn't know what it met but he was right about them being not from this word. The sky now should a different person.

"**ERZA**!" the group yelled causing Alibaba, Aladdin, Sinbad and the rest to look towards them.

"Natsu do you know that person?" says Alibaba, Natsu looked at him and redirected his attention towards the sky. Natsu and the rest knew that they were bound to caught they couldn't believe that they would get caught so soon.

Natsu sighs. "Yes I do." He finally said. This shocked Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu as for Sinbad he only looked at them with more intrigue. The sky turn back into the normal sky it was. But the ground started to shake rapidly. Something happening.

"Everyone get inside!" the king yelled. Everyone did what they were told to and ran inside the palace where they were safe from the miner earth quake. They went outside and as doing so they check the area and nothing has happen.

"Oi what do you think the earth quake was triggered by?" Alibaba questioned. Sinbad looked at Natsu in the rest who were right now worried about their own comrades. But that didn't Sinbad from asking. He was furious.

He hated when bad things happen to his own country without warning. This time he needs answers. He needs to know why everything going out of control. With a now serious king he looked at Natsu and the rest.

"Now tell me what's going on?"

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I really like writing this crossover and I hope you also like reading it. I would like to thank all those people who have read and review my story!^.^ THANK YOU!**

**Please leave a review/favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back! hehe *bows down* **

**I'm sooooo sorry for posting this chapter so late... more like very late but I've been having writers block and trying to make this story really interesting. So that you guys will like this. Sadly this isn't a very interesting chapter (I think... hehe) However i will try to make the next chapter more interesting and exciting *cheers cheers* Thank you all for your support and your awesome reviews! :D **

**Well without further let's start!**

* * *

Previous Chapter

"Oi what do you think the earth quake was trigger by?" Alibaba said. Sinbad looked at Natsu in the rest who were right now worried about their own comrades. But that didn't stop Sinbad from asking. He was furious.

He hated when bad things happen to his own country without warning. This time he needs answers. He needs to know why everything going out of control. With a now serious king he looked at Natsu and the rest.

"Now tell me what's going on?"

* * *

Fairy Tail was now in a pinch. Did they really mess up the time flow just by saving princess Dunya? It's not like they could just stand there and watch. It was their duty to help others when it's needed and seeing a girl cringing in pain, of course they'll jump in and help that's what Fairy Tail is all about.

Sinbad was once again looking at Fairy Tail now irritated. Its one thing to lie right in front his face but it's another when it involves his whole country. This earth quake could had injured his own citizens. That was onr thing that he wasn't going to take lightly.

So he asked once more either Natsu or anyone who decides to answer. If not… then let's just say that things aren't going to go well for them. It wasn't long until Lucy sighs. She walked towards the king and stared straight at him.

"Alright" she said. Sinbad raised an eyebrow. While crossing his arms, looking at the celestial sprite less angry than before. She continues. "We will tell you everything." Natsu and the rest eyes widen. She can't possibly mean that she was going to relive everything. She could practically ruin the space time continuum.

"Alright then- Follow me" As the king turned his back Lucy stopped him mid-way..

"However-"she spoke. Which made the king once again looked at her more serious. "There are some things that we cannot say at this point. We will tell you some details about what just happen. However, we can't risk ruining the time period. This mean that you cannot ask anymore more question once we give you the information that you only need. If you agree with this then we'll gladly tell you what's going on." With that one word 'Time period' Sinbad was intrigue but also hesitant. Thought if Sinbad had time to intrigue Lucy and her friends more and to come up with a better agreement. He was forcible to agree with her terms.

But that didn't stop him from saying what everyone was thinking.

"What are you?" Lucy looked towards her friends who each one gave a nod in response. Saying that it's alright to say what she needs to say.

"We are Fairy Tail!"

* * *

***At the Kouen Empire***

"So how did it go…? At Sindria?"

"It went well. As expected." The man smirked. "You were right. And by the looks of it. The future seems to be looking a little different from what it was before." The man with long sliver hair looked at the other man that was sitting on the roof top of the house.

"So in other words. You knew that _Fairy Tail _was going to help the fallen princess knowing the – consequences- Amusing!" the man started to laugh.

"What else did you do when you were at Sindria? Did you mess with Sinbad?" The magi grinning from ear to ear. He floating beside Rouge pestering about what he done at Sindria. "Come on~~ Why won't you say anything?" He said complaining just a bit. Rouge started to head towards his chamber. The magi kept on following him from behind. When suddenly Rouge stopped mid-way and moving his head little, only seeing his half of his face, spoke.

"I just made your life a little bit more interesting." He said smirking at Jadar. Jadar who looked at Rouge blankly but then forming from his lips was into a wide grin.

"REALLY!" He said excited. Clenching his wand as a huge grin form his face.

"Finally I won't be bored anymore! This power… This power that I have… now I get to use it… Without holding anything back." He laughs mischievously . He quickly headed towards future rouge who stops his tracks.

"When?!" was the only word he said.

"Soon" was the only responds that future Rouge gave Jadar. This displeased Jadar. He wanted to know when? When is it going to be soon? Is it going to be a month from now? A year? Days?

_Well whatever_. He thought.

"If I get to use my magic then I'll be patient for now…"

"Hey Jadar!" Future Rouge called.

"Yeah?"

"Ren Kouen is calling you to the meeting room." He said going inside his chamber. Jadar looked at Future Rouge confused.

"Ren Kouen wants you and the rest of the Kouen Family to come and have a discussion about what happened earlier today." He said going inside his chamber. Jadar looked at Future Rouge confused.

"And what about you? I'm sure as hell that he wants to talk to you more. Now that the sky showed us your world. What do you plan on telling him? Knowing Ren he isn't stupid to fall for your lie again... In which till this day. It still surprises me that you manage to fool that prince." Future Rouge chuckle. As he raised the left side of his hand and signal him good- bye. Jadar looks at Future Rouge. This man knows what's going to happen but still intends to kill that one person- huh." Jadar grins. Places both of his hands on the back of his head, as he playfully walks towards Kouen Ren room. I wonder who that person is. He thought. He then suddenly stops himself from thinking.

"Why do I care? Such a weird feeling..." he then looked up at the sky. "Well that doesn't matter. I can't even tell which my feeling are is real or not!" He said laughing to himself." He was then in front of the door where is meeting was taking place. "Well might as well get this over with." He said placing a hand on one of the doors and pushing it receiving Ren Kouen and his siblings.

"Glad you could make it" he said in a serious tone.

"OF COURSE~ what do you take me as?"

* * *

**Back to Fairy Tail**

They all proceeded to follow Sinbad. He headed towards his office work where he did his private meetings. He sat down on his desk and placed both of his arms on the table. He eyed Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Mirajane. He then eyed at his 8 generals. He also looked at Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Alibaba and Aladdin. HE then once more made his way towards fairy tail. Where he gave a sigh and began to talk.

"Well then… Would you mind explaining what had happen today?" Lucy nodded. She took a deep breath and began.

"What you saw there is our world." Sinbad eyes widen. _This can't be real? _He thought. _Could there be other world_s? Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu were in shocked. _This can't be real_? They thought. If they were told before witnessing the action that happen today. They wouldn't believe it. However what they saw today was indeed something new and for sure that at this point what there hearing Is something out of this world. As for Aladdin it made all sense now.

That feeling he had when he and Alibaba were coming back from their mission. While mid-air he felt something off. That feeling he had felt that day was them entering his world…. In other words it wasn't that long ago.

"Oi Sinbad you can't be taking this serious?!" Spoke one of his generals. Sinbad eyes his general's and sigh.

"I don't know how to answer you Sharrken." He said looking at his general. He then looked at magician.

"Yamuraiha what do you think of this?" Yamuraiha looked at them and thought deep. This wasn't indeed something unheard of. But form witnessing from the magic that, that little girl did to help Princess Dunya was something unreal.

"There could be a possibility King Sinbad. Remember when princess Dunya was on the verge of dyeing. If I wasn't for that little girl and her unknown magic we could have lost her." Yamuraiha said looking at Sinbad serious. However, even though Sinbad witness something new. He didn't want to completely trust these unknown people.

For all he could know they could be allies from Al Thamen and if so then, of course he needs to put a stop to it. He wasn't sure if wither or not that are indeed telling the truth and if there telling a lie then they are darn good in creating an illusion magic right in front of him. Aladdin seem to have noticed the king trying to figure out wither or not they are telling the truth or a lie,

However Aladdin felt that there weren't lying. He eyed Lucy. Ever since she arrived he felt some kind of comfort coming towards her. This confused him. What is it? That giving him the attraction towards Lucy. Aladdin crossed both arms together as he went into a deep thought. _Is it her boobs? Her body? Mhmm_. Sinbad seemed to be speaking.

"So what you're saying… Is that what we witness today is your world…. Interesting. Then explain me this why are you there? By the looks of it your world is…very different….in matter of fact what I saw there wasn't much but I did see that your world is very different….more future like. Don't you say?" Sinbad smirks at Lucy who flinched on impact.

_This king doesn't hold back huh?_ Lucy thought. Smirking by his answer. She also kept a cool poker face towards the king. By the way it look of it he's starting to figure out more than he should know at this point. Lucy yelled at herself. Sinbad was looking at Lucy with eyes of a tiger observing his prey.

Lucy noticed it but so did the rest of the Fairy Tail members. _This can't go on_. She thought.

"Uncle Sinbad." Said a young voice. Lucy looked up to see that it was Aladdin who was now facing the king. She stood there confused. Alibaba also looked at the little magi confused.

"Aladdin?" says Alibaba. Before he could he could talk any more Morgiana had stopped him from his tracks. He looked at Morgiana confused. Who only respond with a serious face confusing him that Aladdin knows what he's doing. Alibaba sighs and nodded.

"Yes Aladdin?"

"Uncle Sinbad you should stop this." This shook Sinbad a little.

"Huh what do you mean Aladdin?"

"What I mean is, is that I agree with Lucy-san. I don't want to know more than I should know" He said looking at King Sinbad. "Uncle Sinbad we must understand that it isn't their will to be here in the first place." He said looking at Natsu and the rest. "I believe in Natsu and the rest. Beside don't we all have stuff that we cannot say… right Uncle Sinbad?" He said smiling at Uncle Sinbad.

King Sinbad stood their shocked but quickly changed into a chuckle. Aladdin looked at King Sinbad confused. But he did not let his guard down knowing that Sinbad won't back down easily. Sinbad then stood up leaving his generals startled.

He face the crowd and cheerfully smiles at Aladdin and the rest. He then placed both of his hands right in the air giving a 'give up' signal jokingly.

"Alright Aladdin you win." He said looking at Aladdin. Who only gave a sigh of relief? Upon hearing this.

"Uncle Sinbad…" He said smiling.

"Well then, since you'll be here for a while. What are you planning to do? Since you were brought here for a reason. Do you have any leads to where start?

Natsu and the rest looked at each other and sigh. Sinbad raised an eyebrow looking at Fairy Tail. "So does that mean a no? Perhaps?" He said looking at Fairy Tail.

***Sigh*** "You're right" says Mirajane. Leaving the magic group a little shock.

"Then what are you planning to do?" says Morgiana. Mirajane looked at Morgiana and smiled. "Well right now where finding clues around this kingdom to see is it can give us any leads." Morgiana looked at Mirajane muddled_. What can they possibly find here_? She thought. Noticing the confuse look of the little Fanalis. She simple smiles. Morgiana looked at Mirajane and replied back with a smile as well. _Oh well._ She thought.

"And what is it that you need to find here?" Sinbad said looking at Mirajane. Mirajane responding back to Sinbad, placed one of her hands on her cheek and smiled.

"Mhm who knows?" she chuckles, Sinbad looked at the girl dumbfounded. He then gave a grin.

"Well then if you need anything feel free to use the library that we have here" Lucy perked up when hearing this.

"You have a library here" She said smiling. Sinbad nodded at Lucy

"Well of course! We have variety of information. Books from different part of the world. You might be able to find something there." He said grinning. Lucy looked at her comrades and smiled. They all smiled back. Before they all could head towards the library a scream came from afar.

"**NATSUUU!**!" Everyone quickly looked to see where the yell was coming from. It was none other than a blue cat flying right towards fairy tail. They notice that, that blue cat has wing?! Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and the rest eyes widen.

"Happy?!" Natsu said looking at his blue complaining rushing towards him. Natsu saw nothing wrong with his….however… The rest of Fairy Tail (Expect for Mirajane) mouth drop. They couldn't believe that this is happening.

_What kind of creature is that?_ That all thought. Sinbad looked more intrigue and fascinated at the sight. He then notice two more. They were following to blue neko-chan.

"**HAPPY SLOW DOWN**!" Yelled the white cat.

"**Happy you'll blow our cover**!" Yelled the black one. Happy stopped mid-way in this flight. Causing both of his friends to stop as well. They looked at happy confusedly

"Happy?" they both said. "Are you-"

"Aye! Your right!" Happy said now realizing what he had done. Both of the cats sigh and smiled at their little simple minded friend.

"Oi Happy what's wrong?" Natsu said calling out his blue friend. Happy quickly turned around and was going to cheerfully respond… Until he saw a whole group of people he didn't know. Expect for a few, to be staring right at them in total disbelief.

"Aye…." Was the only thing he said… Carla and Lily quickly flew right beside their fellow companion. Lily place a paw on the right side of his should.

"It's alright Happy. Everyone makes mistake you can just-" As Lily

"You idiot, look what you have done! Now we're found out. What are you going to do now?" Carla scold Happy. Who only respond was his head down in shame.

"Aye…gomen mina…. I didn't mean too." Natsu and the rest smile. Natsu patted Happy head. Comforting him.

'Hehe it's right happy" Happy raised his head, tears streamed down his face as he flew right on top Natsu chest.

"**AYE SIR**!"

"Carla you need to be a little nicer towards Happy. He didn't mean too." The little sky dragon slayer smiled at her companion. Carla sigh as she crosses her arms. She looks up at Happy and smiles.

"Yeah I guess so." While Wendy nodded in approve it wasn't until Aladdin rushed towards the little blue cat. He starred at it in amazement.

"Wow! A neko-chan with wings!" He said grabbing Happy and examining it. Happy looked towards Natsu and pleaded for help.

"Natsu…" Natsu only response was a wide grin.

"Mina this is my fellow companion and friend. He's name is Happy"

"Aye~ its nice meet you all" He said flying right out of Aladdin arms. Next it was Wendy's turn.

"Mina-san this is my partner. Her name is Charla."

"It's please to meet you." And last but not least.

"This is Lily. He's partner is not here at the moment but he's a great warrior and a great friend as well." Mirajane said. Lily nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The magi group with mix emotions both awe and shock. Smile at the 3 neko-chans and introduce themselves as well.

Sinbad looked at what had unfolded before him and grin. Jafar looked towards his king and question his grin. Only to get a respond of not to worry about it. With that he went back to do his official work. Leaving the kids alone.

"Well then I'll be going" The king said leaving the room. Followed by his 8 general's. However Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin ran towards Natsu and the rest.

"Ne Lucy-san are you heading to the library now?" Aladdin looked at Lucy cheerfully. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Hai" Alibaba headed towards Natsu.

"Oi Natsu wanna go and see me practice my swordsmanship?" Alibaba grinned. Natsu looked at Alibaba uninterested.

"Umm… sparing isn't my kind of thing maybe I'll head with Lucy-" Before Natsu made a run for it. Alibaba grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him towards the palace yard. Meanwhile Mirajane and Wendy both looked at Natsu and chuckled at sight.

"Mira-san why don't we-" Before Wendy could have finish someone tapped her shoulder. Wendy looked up and quickly recognized that it was the lady that help her save the princess life. Wendy politely bowed down. "Thank you for helping me save the princess." She smiled. As Wendy raised her head up she quickly noticed the women head was also down. This confused the dragon slayer but then heard a chilling laughter coming from her. Wendy shivered.

"Umm e…excuse me" She polity said, trying to get the women attention. Without warning with both hands she grabbed Wend shoulder and looked right at her. Wendy sweat drop as the sight was pretty weird. The lady was grinning ear from ear. Her eyes looked at Wendy observing her everybody. You could also see a hint of drooling coming from here. Wendy only nervous chuckled.

"Eh…. Mira-san" Wendy looked at her comrade as she pleaded for her help. Mirajane chuckles as she walked beside the lady and tapped her shoulder causing her to jolt. She looked at the lady and looked back at Wendy. She then realize that what she had done.

She quickly let go of Wendy and apologized. Wendy and Mirajane chuckles and told her not to worry about it. The lady embarrassingly blushed and chucked alongside of them. It wasn't unlit she regain her composer and introduce herself.

"Hello My name is Yamuraiha. I am one of Lord Sinbad 8 general. I specialize in water magic." She cheerfully said. Mirajane and Wendy also introduce themselves to her.

"Well then, since we all know each other. May I ask why did you do that to Wendy?" Mirajane looked at Yamuraiha sweetly.

"Ah. Sorry something I don't seem to control myself when it comes to unknown magic." She rubs the back of her head. She then proceeded to look at Wendy.

"I usually don't act this way but-"

"Yeah you look like a creep harassing a little girl there Yamuraiha." Said a man teasing the water magi.

"Why you!" She yelled back. Holding up her staff threatening him that if he says any more. She won't hesitated to whack him. Wendy and Mirajane looked at those two bicker nonstop about whose better. Magic or swordsmanship.

Wendy told Mirajane that they look kind of cute together. Mirajane laugh at her comment. "They look more like a marry couple if anything" Wendy nodded. The bickering soon turn into a full fight of throwing this at one another.

"They kind of act like Natsu and Gray huh"

"You got that right Wendy."

"Should we stop them?"

"Mhmm I guess we should."

Before Wendy and Mirajane headed towards the unknown man and the water magi. A huge masuclar man stood right in front of them. He looked at them and looked back at the unknown man and women who were stilling throwing stuff at each other. The man finally reach them both.

"Sharrken you're causing a scene."

"Huh?!"

"Yamuraiha weren't you talking with Wendy and Mirajane."

"Oh my!" She said rushing towards Mirajane and Wendy. "I am so sorry that I left you guys hanging. It was just Sharrken. He always bothers me when it comes to magi Do you mind telling me what type of magic was that?" She said happily trying to hide her curiosity. Wendy looked at Mirajane for an answer.

"Sorry unfortunately we cannot say what kind of magic we wield."

"Huh?! Really…I see… That's too bad" Yamuraiha said looking a little disappointed. Mirajane sighs as she placed a gentle smile at Yamuraiha.

"However we don't mind seeing how your magic performs." Mirajane said. Yamuraiha looked at Mirajane a little confused.

"But won't that effect the time period? Or something?" She said looking at Mirajane a little unsure wither or not she should show her magic. Mirajane only nodded.

"No. This won't affect your time period since it's the magic you wield in this time period." Yamuraiha nodded.

Yamuraiha did waste a second she was thrilled. Not because she was off showing her magic but because she found another companion to share of passion of magic. Sharrken placed a lovely gentle smile upon the magi as he, even though they bicker a lot. He was glad that she found someone to talk to about magic. As Sharrken was walking behind from the group of girls. He heard a voice.

_I love you… you…. you… Please be my women.. Women.. Women…. _

Sharrken blushed deep red as he quickly try to find where that voice was coming from. As he turned around her gave a deadpan look.

A little small girl with blonde hair, which is braided on one side with a pink string, and wears a red headband where she keeps her flute, she has dark pink eyes, and wears a loose-fitting, pale pink top with a slit down to her navel and matching harem pants. She also wears golden leg wraps that have wings attached to them. Otherwise, she's barefoot.

"Pisti **WHAT THE HELL**!" He said yelling in frustration. The little girl only responded in a chuckle.

"Oh common Sharrken it was only a joke" she said grinning.

"Huh?! What kind of joke is that!" He said clenching his fist in the air. This didn't scare the little girl. It only made her more chuckle. This pisses of Sharrken as he was going to give her a good bop on the head until he saw Pisti looking at Yamuraiha.

She smile gently at the sight. Sharrken looked towards her eye motion and also smile.

"Ne Sharrken…"

"What?" He said crossing his arms looking away.

"She looks really happy…" her voice getting a little sadder.

"Huh what do you mean? She's always happy."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But she looks really happy right now." Sharrken raised his eyebrow at Pisti.

"What are you getting at Pisti?"

"Do you think she'll forget about me?" She said in a low tone voice. Sharrken looked at Pisti confused. He notice that Pisti had her head and was looking sad. He crouch down to Pisti level. Pisti thought that he was going to comfort her but… boy was she wrong.

"**OW OW OW!"** she yelled in pain. Both of her arms wave rapidly from side to side. He then let go of her cheeks. She rubbed her check soft, still feeling the slight sting it left her.

"**SHARRKEN WHAT WAS THAT FO-"**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY**?" Was the only thing he responded, Pisti gave a shock.

"H-huh?"

"**OF COURSE NOT!"** He said grinning. "She would never forget about her close friends!" Pisti looked up to see Sharrken giving her a reassuring smile. Her lips then form into a wide grin as she nodded.

"**YOU'RE RIGHT**!" She soon left to were Yamuraiha and her soon to be new friends where. As Sharrken was about to leave. Pisti soon gave a yell which made the swordsmanship blush of embarrassment.

"**OI PISTI!**"

* * *

***Natsu and Alibaba* **

"So what do you think?"

"Wow that was awesome! So you can transform you little tiny sword into a huge one!"

"Aye sir!" Alibaba chuckle. Alibaba nervously chuckles.

"haha I see…" he said trying

_Flashback_

"What do you mean, go on a journey on your own, Aladdin?"

"There's a big magic school in Magnostadt, you see. I really want to go there and study."

"But you're already studying right here!"

"I have other reason, too." This shocked both Morgiana and Alibaba. Aladdin smiled as he looks far from the distance. "I do like this country, but… Uncle Sinbad's radiance is too intense. So it feels like I might get drawn into it – in spite of myself. I want to learn what the world is like in a bigger sense." He looks back at his comrades. "That's why I want to go on a journey."

"Mhmm I see then why don't you just go with him?" says Natsu.

Alibaba chuckle. "Well I wouldn't mind but.."

"mhm?" Both Natsu and Happy look at Alibaba confused

* * *

**Flashback **

"Aladdin… I see… A journey… sounds good to me… Okay, gotcha. In that case, of course we'll go too. Right. Morgiana?"

"Ah R-Right."

"That won't be possible." Both Morgiana and Alibaba looked at Aladdin in more shock. _What?_ He thought. Aladdin grabbing his staff and holding it. He spoke.

"I want to go to Magnostadt alone, no matter what"

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Natsu thought long and hard. Alibaba stood there looking at the dragon slayer.

"Then why don't you let him be."

"Huh?!"

"It seems that Aladdin really wants to do this by himself. And if so then you should let him. There must be a reason why to go on that mission alone." He said getting up holding out his fist.

"Then as a friend you must support his decision. Everyone has to go through something like this right!" says Natsu grinning. Happy flew over Alibaba.

"Aye Sir! Beside it's not like he's going to forget about his friends." This made Alibaba feel reassured. They were right. Aladdin has a reason why he wants to go alone and as his friend he should be there for him.

"Hai!" Natsu and Happy grins. It was soon become night fall and the group headed back to their room. Lucy plop down on her bed.

"AH what a long day!" says Lucy, feeling up her bed. Placing a smile on her face. Mirajane soon walked in with Wendy, Carla and Lily.

"Ah Lucy you already here?" says Mirajane. Lucy nodded.

"No you guys came in right after me. " She smiles. She then looks behind Mirajane and Wendy and couldn't find Natsu.

"Ne where Natsu?"

Mirajane looked around and it seems that he couldn't find him. "Ah your right he isn't here?" She said wondering towards her bed. Wendy told Lucy not to worry about it because knowing Natsu he'll be fine. Lucy was worried but she knew that Mirajane and Wendy were right. But still… She couldn't help but worrying. But someone how the girls seem to convince Lucy that Natsu will be alright.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

"Natsu! Thanks for the talk it really helped!" Alibaba said as he was waving good-bye to his friend. I waved back smiling at Alibaba.

"Well then better head back before Lucy starts throwing a fit." I said sighing.

"Aye"

As I was heading towards my room i sense someone behind me. I quickly turned around ready to attack. However it wasn't a opponent that I saw it was…

"AH!" she shouted, kneeling down trying to protect herself not getting hurt.

"Dunya? What are you doing here out so late? Shouldn't you be resting?" I said looking at her confused. The princess chuckles.

"I see you don't address me princess huh." She said smiling. I chuckled. "Ah gomen I didn't mean too, Ne if you want I can call you-"

'No."

"Huh?"

"I don't mind being called by my first name." She said with a slight blush.

"Huh? Mhmm" I crossed my arm thinking long and hard. I notice the princess looking at me intensely. I chuckle leaving the princess confused. I grinned widely.

"Sure why not." I said grinning. Dunya smiles. She then with her two index fingers started to collide them together and untogether.

"Umm."

"Yeah?" My eyes widen as I saw the princess bowing down.

"**GOMEN**!" I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"AH you forgot…. What I'm really here for was because I want to apologize for what I had today yesterday. I didn't mean too it's just…" she said biting her lips.

"Nah it's alright"

"What? You're not mad?"

"Huh should I be? I mean you apologize to Wendy so everything is alright. There's no need to apologize anymore." I said grinning. The princess smiled.

"Then does that mean?"

"mhm?"

"I-I can… become your friends!" My eyes widen. "I never really had friends before and Aladdin is the only friend I got… but I think I'm ready to make new ones… Umm… That is if you don't mind… I mean like.." She was stuttering. I found this very funny. There was no reason to be this nervous.

"No it's fine" I said grinning. The princess eyes widen.

"**REALLY**?!" I nodded.

"Aye Natsu we made a new friend!" The princess eyes widen. She quickly jumped behind me. Trembling a big.

"W-what is that thing!"

"**ACK** **T-THING**!" Happy said in shocked.

"Haha this here is my pal! His name is Happy." The princess peaked a little. She then started to approached the flying talking cat.

"H-Happy?" She said a little unsure.

"**AYE SIR**!" the cat saluted. The princess smile with joy, given a light blush on her cheeks. She then suddenly hugged the cat.

"**AHH SO CUTE**!" She yelled. Happy tried to get off her grip.

"Aye Natsu!" I only laugh at sight, I proceeded to talk Dunya back to her room where there was someone waiting for her. I got a closer look and it was none other than Aladdin. It seems that he wanted to check up on Dunya.

"Yo Aladdin!" I said grinning.

"Ah Natsu-san hello." He smiled. He then looked towards my side and saw Dunya. "Ah I see Miss Dunya was with you" he smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah we met while I was heading to my room."

"Ah I see…Miss Dunya are you feeling any better?"

"Ah Hai Aladdin thank you for your concern." She smiles.

"That's good to hear."

"Well then everything seem fine. I'll be heading now" As he was leaving he felt someone stopping him. He turned around and it was Dunya. I looked at her confused.

"mhm?"

"Ah gomen… Umm… I wanted to say thank you very much." With that she left to stay by Aladdin side and they both enter the room. I smiled.

"Well then I guess I should be heading."

"Aye Do you think Lucy's going to be mad?"

"Mhmm I don't think so?"

"Aye Natsu are you sure?"

"Positive hehe" I grinned at happy and opened the door. As I opened the door I saw Lucy, Mirajane and Wendy turning on the Lacrima video. My eyes widen.

"Oi!" Wendy looked at me and signal her hands to hurry up and close the door. I nodded. "What's going on?" I said.

"Natsu your finally here" Mirajane smile. "What took you so long?

"Huh oh I was busy. Never mind that what's going on in our world?"

"Nothing as in right now so everything should be-"Mirajane eyes widen. "Mina! Look!"

"What's going on Mirajane?!"

"Look!" It was Minerva. _What is she doing there? _They thought. They then see Milliana it seems that she was playing with a cat. "Oi what is she doing looking over Milliana? Isn't she going to attack?" I said.

"Mhmm I don't know. But whatever she thinking... It isn't good." The gang nodded. It wasn't long until she took action. Fairy Tail eyes widen.

"**MILLIANA!"** They yelled.

* * *

**Grand Magic Games **

"_Running into a wrong opponent could suddenly put the team into a disadvantage, so they're probably being careful_." Said the announcer.

Meanwhile inside the arena.

"No one's here. Okay, okay… That being said, it's too suddenly down to me and Kagura-chan! And the odds are totally against us. What should I do?" Milliana said scratching her head. "Maybe I should look for Kagura-chan and team up with her…"

***meow* *meow* **

"Huh? AHHHH A neko-chan! Come here, kitty-kitty-kitty! So Cute! Ahhh mmm Come here, I said!" Out in the Milliana didn't notice that there was someone watching her. Grinning as she thought of a plan to use that girl. The crowd cheers.

"Still, Number one strategy is awesome, you know?" Said jet

"Yeah, we made an easy comeback to first place." Said Droy

"Oi gramps do you think that Natsu and the rest are doing fine?" Said Romeo

"Mhmm I don't know. All we can do it hope for the best and prey that they will return home safe and sound…. All we gotta do is to believe in them for the time being." Master Makarov said.

"I'm sorry.. If we were caught at that moment… Natsu…Lucy… Mirajane and Wendy would be here right now." Yukino said looking down to the ground not daring to look at the fairy tail members.

"I'm sorry" She said on the verge of tears. She then felt something on her shoulder. Her eyes stopped from being water as she looked up to see that is was Romeo.

"Don't worry we forgive you already. Besides knowing Natsu, he will be able to find a way back home so don't cha worry about it!" He grins. Yukino smiles.

"Hai!" Master Makarov looked at Yukino and nodded.

"I sense it."

"Is something wrong, Number one?"

"I feel… time itself changing…"

"W-What are you saying, Number one?"

"It faint but somehow little by little our memories are going to start changing…" Master Makarov eyes widen.

"But how?!"

"Something change and because of that change the whole world we once knew is going to start changing little by little…" Master Makarov stood there shock. How can this be! He couldn't think because the crowd suddenly started to cheer.

_Fairy Tail still doesn't have any fallen members! Talk about strong! _

"First Master how do you think this game will turn out"?

"If my calculations are correct…"

* * *

***With Juvia***

"Juvia was told to be right here, right now." Suddenly a gust of wind started to blow. Juvia turned around.

"Boreas, God of the North Wind!" A huge black win hit Juvia head on. _Just as first master predicted! Juvia and Cheria will clash! _The crowd goes wild.

"You're the one Lyon loves!"

"I don't want to be loved!" Juvia shouted back.

"In that case… vanish!" Cheria uses her wind magic and once again Juvia blocks it.

"God Slayer, Cheria… I recall she can heal herself" says evergreen.

"How can she be taken down?" says Bickslow. Number One chuckles.

"Just by immobilizing her is fine. Meanwhile, Erza will fight Minerva." She says looking gleeful.

"She looks triumphant." Evergreen and Bickslow shouted.

"First Master, is Minerva that women from Saber. The one that kept on hurting Lucy… She's a dangerous opponent." Says Freed.

But if she's going to throw down with Erza, there's nothing to worry about, right?" says evergreen. "Right. Yukino?" Evergreen looks at Yukino. Expect a nod from her. She had her head down unsure wither or not she should respond.

"I-I don't know… gomen" Evergreen and the rest looked at her.

"Ah there's no need to feel sorry. Regardless or not it is your guild. You still cherish them huh" Evergreen smiles. Yukino nodded

"Hai!"

* * *

**Erza fight **

Afterwards, Erza walks to the location where Mavis anticipated Minerva would be at, hoping to find her, fight her and defeat her according to Mavis' plan. "Here" says Erza "According to Number one's strategy, I'll run into Saber's…" However, when she turns around she sees Kagura rushing towards her instead, shocking her beyond belief.

_IT'S KAGURA!_ The announcer shouted. The crowd goes wild. From the sidelines, Mavis is confused as to where her strategy went wrong while on the battlefield, Erza and Kagura clash.

* * *

**Back to Magi World**

"What do you think happen to Milliana?" Lucy said worridly.

"I don't know but hopefully someone will notice." says Mirajane.

"I hope Milliana-san will be alright. What do you think Natsu-san?"Wendy look to see what was Natsu thinking. Her eyes widen as his hands are clenched tight. You can see the anger coming from his eyes. Lucy also took notice.

"Natsu..." She mumble.

"back..." Lucy and the rest looked at Natsu confused.

"huh?"

"We need to find a way back and fast." says Natsu. Lucy nodded.

"I know but we-"

"I don't care! That face... That face that she was making... It doesn't seem right." Mirajane looked at Natsu.

"How so?"

"I dunno but- She's up to something." The gang looked at the screen. It seems that Minerva disappear, along with Milliana. It hurts them but all they can do is watch and hope for the best. They decided to see what their comrades are doing. So they decided to check up on Juvia.

"So Juvia is fighting with Cheria huh" says Lucy.

"_Boreas, God of the North Wind!"_ Fairy Tail eyes widen.

"Ohhh this is going to be an interesting fight huh" Mirajane says. They all agree. Lucy faced Wendy, who looked back at Lucy. "Ne Wendy who do you think is going to win?" Wendy smiled as she was unsure.

"I don't know Lucy-san they both are strong opponents." She smiles. However as they were anticipate a great fight from these two. Something unexpected happen that left Natsu team deadpan.

"You got to be kidding me" Lucy sighs.

"_You're the one Lyon loves!" _

"_I don't want to be loved!" Juvia shouted back. _

"_In that case… vanish"_

"They seem to be bickering over boys instead of fighting" Mirajane smiles.

"Huh what the hell is this?" Natsu looked at the screen displease. He's prefer seeing a fight then someone bickering.

"Now, now Natsu let's see how Erza and the rest are doing?" Lucy suggested. Wendy and Mirajane nodded.

"Well then." Mirajane placed where Erza in an area only by herself. The gang looked at her confused.

"Why is Erza all by herself?" says Happy.

"Dunno maybe because Number one said so." Natsu said.

"Are you sure? Who is she supposed to meet?"

"Do you think it's Minerva-san?"

"Mhmm I don't know- I have a bad feeling about this" Says Lucy. Right on que Erza quickly turns around and there coming towards her was none other than Kagura. Fairy Tail eyes widen _IT'S KAGURA!._ The crowd cheers. However as Natsu and the rest were grossed into the game someone knocked on the door. They quickly put away the Lacrima video and opened the door

"Who is it?" says Mirajane

"Ah I am one of the guards. I heard people screaming. I thought someone was hurt- but the look of it…" The guard looks around the room. He sees no one. "It seems that it might have been my imagination." He said scratching the back of his head. Natsu, Wendy and Lucy nervously laugh. As for Mirajane she kept in nice and cool expression.

"Oh I see. It might be our fault then." She said sighing. The guard looked up at Mirajane confused.

"Really?" Fairy Tail members looked at Mirajane confused.

"Hai, It seems that we were playing a game and we got a little over board. We're sorry" She said bowing at the guard. The guard quickly shook his hand frequently.

"Ah no it's alright. It's my job to keep the kings guest protected." He said smiling. Natsu chuckle.

"Who needs protecting if anything I would just beat that person ass off with my Dragon-"Lucy and Wendy once again jumped on Natsu from saying any further. The guard looks at them weirdly.

"Are they always like that?"

Mirajane nervously chuckles. "Of course-"She said smiling the guard nodded and proceeded out the door. Mirajane sighs. She looks at Natsu who was sulking, while being scolding by Lucy. Mirajane looked out of their window.

"It's going to be a busy day tomorrow"

* * *

** I hope you like this chapter ^.^ Please review and favorite. Because I love reading everyone's reviews :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pervious Chapter**

The bird where chirping and Fairy Tail finally woken up. However as they were getting ready they seem to notice a certain dragon slayer not here. The girls sighs. He must wanted to go out and venture early. They thought.

"Where do you think Natsu-san went off to?"

"Mhmm how knows... Let's just hope that he doesn't cause any problems" Lucy sighs.

"Oh Lucy- Why don't you have a little faith in Natsu. I'm sure he'll be fine" Mirajane smiles. Lucy sigh.

"If you say so Mira."

* * *

**Natsu Pov **

"Mhmm do you think they got anything to eat around here?"

"Natsu shouldn't we wake up Lucy and the rest to tell them that we'll be exploring?"

"Nah I don't think so. Beside it's more fun explore by yourself. Since we didn't get a chance yesterday might as well take the advantage and look around for a bit." I grinned. "Don't you say Happy?"

The exceeds nodded. "Hai Natsu!" Mhmm now were should we start? I thought. I stopped and started to search around my surrounds. I was headed towards the village. I then smelt something in the air. ***Sniff* *Sniff*** Happy notice my action as he question it.

"Aye Natsu.. What's going on?" I didn't reply. I was too busy stilling trying to track down that smell. My eyes soon landed on a forest near the palace. It wasn't that far so I decided to head straight for it. Happy followed my back. As I ran and jumped the palace guard stood there amazed. Jumping from one building to another. They seem to be awe struck but I also overhead them saying "Fanalis"

_That word is starting to bug me_. I whispered. I've been hearing that since I forest came into this new world. **What the hell is a Fanalis?!** I cried. Happy looked at me confused.

"Aye is everything alright? Natsu?"

"Huh yeah it is." I said now getting closer to the smell. _But still I need to find out what this "Fanalis" is_. I mumble. I finally reached the forest and started walking. I kept following the scent. Now there were 2 scent.

"mhmm.."

"Natsu~ where are we heading?"

"Shh Happy."

"Huh?"

I started walking. The scent got stronger. I remember this scent and I'm pretty sure I met them somewhere before. As I was getting closer to the scent. I heard noises, I peeked and there I saw Morgiana and one of the king generals. _If I remember correctly…. He's name is Masrur- I think_. I thought. My eyes widen. The girl's ability to fight was amazing and the defense wasn't pretty bad either. They both seem strong. I grin, I wanted to jump in a join but Happy seem to stop me.

"Natsu you can't!" he said holding onto my scarf.

"Huh?! Why not?"

"Because they seem to be practicing very seriously. Can't you tell?" Giving a closer look Happy was right. They seem to be serious for some reason….Well more like the girl is. I think the man has more of an Erza personality. If anything. As observing their fighting skill. I then noticing something.

"Oi" I said. Morgiana seem to have her mind on something else and it gave her an opening to be attack and the man seem to notice as well.

Because he grabbed Morgiana foot and threw her to the side. Where she flipped and slid causing her to fall. Masrur walked towards her and started to talk.

"Aye Natsu what do you think happen with Morgiana?"

"Mhmm I'm not sure but because of that she lost concentration and got beaten." Happy looked at the little Fanalis sadly.

"Aye I hope she didn't get hurt." I nodded. I then crossed my leg and my arms. I sat there long and hard thinking. Happy looked at me confused but didn't spoke because he didn't want to ruin my concentration. There was something I wanted to find out and it seems that these people can help me…However I forgot what that was… (A/N Oh Natsu)

I then proceeded to stand up and look at them. And then it hit me.

"….Fanalis…" said Masrur.

"Ah" I said turning around to face happy. Which wasn't the brightest idea because it spook happy and myself as well. He was so close that I stumble back causing to fall backwards and be seen by the two Fanalis.

They looked at me. I nervously chuckle. "Hehe H-hey.."

* * *

***Morgiana and Masrur* **

Meanwhile Masrur is teaching Morgiana martial arts. When he defeats her without any problems, he asks her what's wrong and reminds her that she wanted to train this way because the toll her Household Vessel takes on her is too great.

"What's wrong? You're the one who said you wanted to improve your physical skill because the household vessel took too great a toll on you."

"Um… Mr. Masrur…" says Morgiana. Masrur went full attention on the little Fanalis.

"What kind of place is the Dark Continent?" she fidgeting with her hands and she head down. She then suddenly raised her head up as her eyes were huge and big. She looked at Masrur was wonder. "You said you'd been there before…"

"Yes." He said looking away. "There was a vast plain, and huge sun. Scores of animals running around freely. It gave off a very nostalgic scent."

Morgiana smiles. "That sounds nice…"

Masrur seems confused "You should go." He said. Giving Morgiana a surprise look. "I'm pretty sure it's not as special a place as you're hoping it is."

"What?" giving a confused looked?

"Years ago, I, too, had to see our homeland, no matter what. And so I had someone take me there. But… When I got there, there wasn't a single Fanalis." Before Morgiana could have responded back they heard someone fall down. They looked and saw it was none other than Natsu.

"Natsu-san?" Morgiana said crouching down at Natsu level. "What are you doing here?" She said looking at the dragon slayer confused. The dragon slayer nervous chuckle.

"Aye Natsu are you alright?" Morgiana and Masrur looked at the little blue cat flying and now landing on his chest. Looking at the dragon slayer worriedly. Natsu just laughed it off and he now stood up facing Morgiana and Masrur.

"Ah gomen, I didn't mean to bother you." He said grinning. Masrur and Morgiana didn't mind.

"Ne Natsu-san what are you doing in a place like this?" Morgiana said looking at the dragon slayer puzzle.

"Huh oh I was following a scent. It seems that it was coming from the forest and so I headed here." He said plainly. Masrur and Morgiana eyes widen.

"You were able to find us because of our scent?" says Masrur. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Morgiana looked at the dragon slayer dumbfounded. Morgiana eyes widen.

"Natsu-san… are you sure you aren't a Fanalis?" She said getting closer to him. Wanting to know wither or not Natsu could also be one of them. Natsu looked at Morgiana and sweat drop.

"Huh umm no sorry. But that's the reason why I wanted to talk to you." He said grinning at Masrur and Morgiana. They both looked at him confusedly.

"Well ever since I came here to this world. All I heard about "Are you a Fanalis." Or "He must be a Fanalis." I never got the jest of this whole Fanalis thing." Natsu said scratching the back of this head. Masrur and Morgiana looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright then. We will tell you what Fanalis are."

Masrur explain that Fanalis are a hunting tribe from the Dark Continent. The Fanalis Corps of the Reim Empire is made up of only Fanalis. All Fanalis have red hair and eyes. Most Fanalis have a piercing under their lower lip. Natsu nodded his head. Absorbing the information given to him. He looked at Morgiana who she only responded with a questioning look.

"Hai?"

"Mhmm there was that one time. When we first met. I think it was that time when either Alibaba or Aladdin asked me about escaping and slavery? What was that all about?" Natsu said looking at Morgiana. Morgiana gave an unsteadying look. She didn't like remembering or even mentioning about what they did to those who didn't listen to their master. However… That was all in the pass and now she's moving on with her life. Not looking back at what they did with her.

Masrur noticed her different facial reactions and smile. He left it to Morgiana to do the explaining.

"We Fanalis were hunted down and are forced into slavery." Says Morgiana.

"W-What?!"

"Hai, Mr. Masrur and I were taken away from our family and were force to become one of their slaves…. It wasn't easy. It was a dark and cruel world we lived in. Are only thoughts were to obey our master. We couldn't disobey them of else we get punished. Other times we were force to fight others in order to live." She looks at Masrur. Masrur looked back and gave a confusing look. She looked back at Natsu, her eyes widen.

"N-Natsu-san?"

"That's horrible!" he shouted. Morgiana was taken aback. Masrur stared at the dragon slayer and observed him. "How can anyone do something so cruel? Just thinking about it makes me want to punch those good for nothing…"

**"AYE! NATSU!" **

Masrur stood up and Morgiana eyes widen. "Huh? What's wrong Happy?" says Natsu.

"Natsu-san your hand!" Morgiana pointed out. Natsu looked at his hand and his eyes widen.

"C-Crap!" he cried. Thinking quickly trying to make an excuse. But nothing to mind is coming up. Masrur came upfront of Natsu and grabbed his hand that was lit into flames.

"Nothing.." he said. Morgiana and Natsu looked at Masrur confusedly.

"What do you mean Mr. Masrur?"

"Huh? What are you looking for their big guy?" Masrur raised an eyebrow from Natsu comment.

"No burn marks… nothing…" Morgiana decided to also look at his hand that was lit in flames. She was out astounded. Masrur was right. No burns marks or anything. They looked at Natsu in awe.

"Umm… I have a reason for this…" he said sweating down.

"Aye Natsu what are we going to do!" happy cried.

"**Ah! I KNOW I KNOW! LUCY GOING TO TOTALLY GOING TO KILL ME**!" in the mist of panicking. Masrur came to Natsu side and place a hand on his shoulder.

"We won't tell."

"huh? Really?!" Masrur nodded. He looked at Morgiana who also nodded. She then proceeded to come forth to Natsu.

"Natsu…" Morgiana said in a calm soothing voice. Natsu looks at Morgiana. "Thank you" she said. Natsu looked at her confused. She chuckles. "Thank you for being angry on our behalf. But yes that what Fanalis are. However I don't ever regret being a slave… because of that I found Alibaba, Aladdin, Hakuryuu and my friends. And now I'm able to enjoy my life to the fullest because of them." She warmly smiles at Natsu.

Natsu looks at Morgiana. "Well I guess you're right. Now that you have your friends backing you up and being their whenever you need them. Then everything is going to be fine! Just know that were also here whenever you need help." Natsu smiles. Morgiana eyes widen. Her smile soon turn into a gentle smile, with a hint of blush she says thank you. Natsu grins.

Morgiana looked at Masrur who looked at her muddled. She told him that she would like to hear the rest of the story. Masrur nodded and proceeded.

He says that she should go there once while pointing this place and adds that it's near. He quickly tells her that it's probably not what she anticipates. He himself wanted to see it as much as she wants, but there was no Fanalis there. He isn't sure whether they were made into slaves or migrated, but apologizes to Morgiana for not telling her about this earlier, because he thought she would be disappointed. While stretching, he says that this made rid of his longing. Masrur then advices Morgiana to go there at least once instead of regretting it later.

"It'll be on your mind forever, you might as well go there once."

Morgiana looked down as she recall that one person who freed her also. He said to go back to her homeland before his death. Morgiana wants to accomplish that agreement. Not for her but for him as well.

"So what are you going to do Morgiana?"

She looks at Natsu and smiled. She looked up at the sky. The wind blew a nice cool air which made her hair flow with the wind. "I'm going." She said. This made Masrur and Natsu smile.

"That's great!" Natsu grins.

"Hai!"

"Now then." Natsu said getting up. Masrur and Morgiana looked at the dragon slayer confused. "I guess there's only one thing that needs to be done."

"And what's that Natsu-san?"

He looks at Masrur and Morgiana. He did a battle stands mode. As he grins mischievously at both of them.

"Fight me!"

"**AYE NATSU**!"

"Natsu-san!"

Masrur rasied an eyebrow. _"…" _ This surprised Morgiana. Why would Natsu want to fight Masrur?

* * *

***Back at the Palace* **

"Here…Open up!" says Aladdin. Princess Dunya puffs. Crossing her hands together looking away.

"Mou Aladdin I told you already. I'm fine… I just needed a little rest."

"Haha Hai, Hai Princess Dunya. However remember that time we left Natsu and came into the room. You almost practically fainted." Aladdin spouted back. Princess Dunya nervously chuckle.

"Um... Well that only happen once. I'm telling you Aladdin. I'm fine…. I promise I wouldn't do that again." She said pleading once more. Aladdin sighs.

"If you say so..." he said a little unsure. Princess Dunya grin ear to ear.

"So can I go?" Aladdin smiles.

"Hai!"

Dunya smiles she went and went for a straight hug from Aladdin. In which Aladdin happy accepted. But don't get Aladdin wrong because right after when Princess Dunya gave him a hug. He quickly placed his head on Princess Dunya chest, smothering it. Dunya with a surprise expression told Aladdin to stop. But Aladdin kept on going.

"Ah Princess you have such lovely breast~" He said with childish voice. He continue "Ah common princess don't mind this~"

"B-but Aladdin!" the princess cried. It wasn't until the door was suddenly open and there came the sky dragon slayer.

"H-hello I knocked on the door but no one was answer me. But I heard voices so I dec- ACK!" Wendy eyes widen. With the palms of her hands she quickly covers them.

"**I-IM SORRY**!" She said leaving the room in a rush. Leaving the princess and the magi alone. Aladdin smiles nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Princess Dunya puff her both cheeks and whack Aladdin on the head.

"Ow why did you do that for?" He said rubbing his head.

Her cheeks were still puffed. She looks towards the door and spoke in a nice gentle voice. "Wendy-chan! Are you still there?" she said hoping that the little dragon slayer is still there.

Wendy timidly came into the room. "H-Hai." She then bowed down quickly. "Gomenesi! I didn't mean to interrupt." Says Wendy trying to leave the two couple alone. Oh so she thought. Before Wendy could have left Princess Dunya stopped her before doing so.

"Hai?"

"Umm I was wondering why you came?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm here to heal you once more." She said coming towards Princess Dunya's bedside. "Aladdin-san told me to come because you fainted last night. So he wanted to make extra sure that you're alright" she said smiling. Princess Dunya looked at Aladdin in shock.

"Really?"

Aladdin chuckles. "Haha yeah." Princess Dunya was going to break down in tears until Wendy said something which made her stop mid-way.

"Um excuse me… If you don't mind me asking are you two dating?**"**

"Huh?" Both Dunya and Aladdin giving a comical look to Wendy.

"Umm am I wrong?"

"Oh Wendy-chan of course not! I have someone else. She said trying to convince the little dragon slayer.

"Oh I see…" she said looking at Princess Dunya. _So Aladdin-san is like another Loki? _She thought to herself which her sigh. Both Aladdin and Dunya looked at the little dragon slayer confused.

"Well then if you don't mind" she said smiling polity at the princess. The princess nodded. Wendy extended her arm and started to heal the princess. Princess Dunya felt calm and relaxed. She started to feel more and more better as Wendy's magic kept on going. Aladdin on the other hand was still in awe. Wendy was able to use healing magic without any words and another thing that made him more interested in Fairy Tail was that there was no Rukh in them what-so-ever.

But then it hit him. _Could the future be a world without a Rukh or Magi?_ He thought. _That can't be…. Can it? _Aladdin thought long and hard. But still even if that did happen what made it possible to not have any Rukh in the future? Or Magi in that matter…. Something must have happen…. But what.

"…n."

"…ddin?"

"huh?"

"Aladdin-san? Are you ok? You look puzzled? Is something the matter?" The little dragon slayer looked at the magi worriedly. Aladdin came out of his thought and looked at Wendy who was very close to his face. Aladdin smiled.

"Ne Wendy your very pretty" He smiled. Wendy with a hint of blushed was taken aback.

"Ah umm Thank you" she bowed. Aladdin chuckle. "Well then how is she doing?"

"She'll be alright. She looks like she'll make a full recovery." Wendy smiled. Which made both Aladdin and Dunya smiled.

"That's great! You hear that Miss Dunya!"

"Hai! Aladdin-san!"

* * *

**Alibaba Pov **

_That Aladdin he doesn't need to go off on his own! And I can't seem to get my Djinn to work… DAMMIT! _I cried. Man was I frustrated. First off that Aladdin doesn't want me to go with him and another is that I still can't fully transform. I was so frustrated that I swung my sword. Suddenly I heard a girl yell. Quickly I turned around and there it was none other than the princess of the Kouen Empire.

"Hey, you! That's dangerous!"

_Princess Kougyoku_

"S-sorry" I walked towards Princess Kougyoku and extended my hand towards her. "Do you need help?" I asked, looking for if she needed help or not. The princess nodded. With a hint of blush she extended her hands and grabbed onto mines.

"T-Thank you" she replied.

"No problem" I chuckle nervously.

"Hey, what are you doing here, anyways?"

The princess Kougyoku grinned, she closed her eyes and right from behind her she grabbed something. "I came to give you this." She said showing him a new flower crown. "Behold." She said. Presenting the crown right in front of him. Alibaba looked amazed.

"Whoa! You did a good job!" I says clapping at the princess accomplishment. Princess Kougyoku looking gleeful at the praise. "What do you think?" thinking she would get more praised I chuckle at the thought.

"I mean, jeez, you were all thumbs!"

"Oh, shut up! Are you in the middle of martial arts training?"

"Uh, Yes."

"Is that so? Perfect timing. I've been getting a bit rusty myself…" Princess Kougyoku took her pin from her hair. I was taken aback. "Take me on, as my fellow Metal Vessel user!" Her now pin transform into a full water sword.

"What?! I – I can't do that! Take on a Princess." I said light heartily. But that wasn't also the reason why I don't want to fight her. But for some reason I don't want to hurt her… not because she's a princess…. That's an excuse if anything. I chuckle towards himself.

"What is this feeling?" I mumble low to myself.

"What's the harm in a light sparring?" Was all I heard she was soon summoning her Djinn form.

_Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members. Come forth, Vinea!_

My eyes widen. Till this day it still amazes me when seeing someone transforming into into her Djinn form. She was fully transform, her outfit consisted of a fish-like skin covers the surface of her body, with gills and fins. In order to conceal her almost-naked djinn equipped form, she wears part of a white robe that serves as a skirt. Her hair turns from pink to blue, and her hair clincher also transforms.

"Now then summon your Djinn too!" she called out.

"N-No I can't… "Wanting to explain to her that I still can't fully Djinn yet. But didn't get to have a chance because before I can say anything the king appeared.

"Well, now! This is quite impressive"

"Lord Sinbad!" she called out. Sinbad proceeded to walk towards us. However… Upon walking Princess Kougyoku quickly turns around. Fiddling with her fingers not wanting to be seen wearing such attire.

"Oh, no! Seeing me in such vulgar state" quickly transforming back. I stood there astound. _I don't mind_. I said mumbling to myself. In which I quickly realize what I had said.

_Huh? That's weird? Why would I say such a thing? _Lost in thought I then hear someone else summoning their Djinn.

_Dwell in my body, Focalor! _

Kougyoku performs her Djinn Equip with Vinea, and Sinbad does the same with Focalor. After that, they fly into the air. Kougyoku uses Water Magic, but Sinbad blocks it with Wind Magic. Kougyoku then proceeds to directly hit Sinbad, but is once again blocked. They continue to attack like this for the majority of the fight; flooding around.

With the whole noise that it was making. Wendy, Lucy and Mirajane ran towards the sound. They ran to where they saw Alibaba there watching in awe.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy asks. "Alibaba what's going on?"

"The king and princess are having a sparring."

"What do you mean? Where's the king and Princess?" She said looking around she then sees two people flying up into the air. Stood there in awe she asks "You're not telling me that…" Alibaba nodded.

"Yeah that's them alright." Lucy and Wendy once again stood there in awe. They are powerful. They could feel the magic coming from both of them. The princess is strong… However not as strong as the king. Before the book could have vanish on them Lucy read about King Sinbad and how he is the "miracle" That density is on his side.

"No wonder." She half chuckles.

Sinbad then asks Kougyoku to use her Extreme Magic, to which she eventually agrees. She unleashes her Vainel Ganezza, but when the giant tsunami created by this magic appears, Sinbad blocks it with Foraz Zora. Even after that, Kougyoku is still able to fight. To end this fight, the King of Sindria changes his Djinn Equip from Focalor to Zepar.

Ja'far took notice of this and yelled.

"Oh, No! Mina cover your ears!"

"Huh why?" yelled Lucy.

"Don't ask question just do it!" yelled Ja'far.

But before Sinbad could attack there was a huge explosion coming from the forest. Everyone eyes went on the explosion.

"What in the world?!" Sinbad halting the match with the princess. "Ja'far!" he called out. Ja'far came running to his aide.

"Yes my lord."

"What was that?"

"I don't know. We sent some guard there right now."

"Good let's go check- What in the world!" Sinbad as did the rest eyes widen. That explosion came from none other than Masrur and Natsu fighting.

"Masrur! What's the meaning of this?" But he didn't respond. _What in the world is going on? _

"You gotta be kidding me… NATSU!" Lucy shouted. Sinbad jumped down and landed right beside Lucy and her friends. Thinking that Natsu wouldn't also hear it. He responded to her.

"Huh? Lucy? Hey!" He said in a childlike voice. "Can't talk right now busy" he said grinning from ear to ear. Both men wouldn't give up a fight

"Lucy do you know why there fighting?"

"Umm…" Lucy hesitantly looks away from the king. Sinbad eyed Lucy.

"Is there something wrong?" Sinbad eyed the celestial sprite.

"O-Of course not!"

"Ok then do you mid telling me what's going on?" Lucy sighs. She knew this was bound to happen. If it wasn't Erza or Gray then he would go on and try to find another strong opponent to fight with.

"You see Natsu has a thing for fighting people who are strong. I don't know why he does it but it isn't harmful. Haha it's not like he's going to bre**-"*Boom* *Crash* **

Sinbad and Lucy eyed Natsu and Masrur. It seems that Masrur knocked Natsu on top of the palace roof. Sinbad deadpan faced Lucy who only gave Sinbad a nervous laugh.

"You were saying?" He said smirking at Lucy.

"AH well-"

"Lucy-san!"

Lucy quickly turned around and saw Morgiana running towards her. Lucy looked at her confused but also worried. "Morgiana what's wrong?"

"L-Lucy-san! Natsu-san wants to fight Masrur-san we should put a stop to it." Morgiana said looking both at Sinbad and Lucy. Sinbad and Lucy both looked at each other and sigh, giving Morgiana a confused look. Alibaba and Princess Kougyoku also Aladdin and Hakuryuu appeared. Alibaba was already there but wanted to know what was going on and so did Princess Kougyoku. As for Aladdin and Hakuryuu because of whole rucks they decided to head out and see what was also going on.

"Aladdin-san where is Princess Dunya-san?"

"She's with the servants. They went into a safer place." Giving Wendy and smile. "What I want to now is what's going on?"

"It seems that Natsu wanted to pick a fight with Masrur."

"**WHAT**?!"

* * *

***Masrur and Natsu fight***

Masrur kicked Natsu causing him to stumble back. Morgiana looked stunned as Natsu was able to hold off that kick and not go flying off. Morgiana looked at Natsu. "He says he's not Fanalis yet he could hold off Masrur's attack." She mumbles to herself. Thinking that she wasn't going to get a responds. She apparently she did.

"Aye! That's Natsu for you" He grins flying near Morgiana. Morgiana looked at Happy confused. "What do you mean Happy-san?"

"Well you see Natsu kind of a hot head when it comes to fighting" Happy chuckles.

"**HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAPPY**!" Natsu shouted back. Happy quickly hid behind Morgiana.

"Aye Morgiana~" the cat timidly looked at Natsu. Morgiana looked at Natsu in awe. _HE could hear them from this far? _She thought to herself. She was in a pretty good distance from her and Natsu that he wasn't able to hear her or Happy. Morgiana looked at Masrur who he also had the same thought as Morgiana had.

Natsu went back to focus his fighting with Masrur. "Well then where were we." He said grinning ear from ear. Masrur nodded getting ready to fight. Morgiana stood back more, knowing how strong Masrur is he could beat Natsu in a couple of seconds but knowing that this isn't a fight for survive and only for practice (In which she thought) fight. She didn't put much thought of it when it came to Masrur. However with Natsu. That's another story. She didn't know that Natsu would want to fight a good real fight. He already had plans to defeat Masrur.

"Alright here I come!" he yelled. He quickly ran towards Masrur and right off the bat he came in with a punch. Masrur was easily able to dodge such attack and proceeded to dodge every attack Natsu has to offer.

"Oi! Quite dodging my attacks! And fight me!" he shouted looking at Masrur in annoyance. Masrur sighs. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"This is only a practice not a real fight… Beside I don't want to hurt you" He said in a monotone voice but with a hint of caring in it. Natsu looked at Masrur muddled he stood up, Masrur responding with a questionable look was only shocked to see Natsu grinning, only for that grin to turn into a mischievous smile. With a smirk and a look that could tell he's ready for another fight.

"Well then I guess I'll have to use this." Masrur raised an eyebrow. _What does he mean? _He's eyes widen seeing something unbelievable. Natsu's hand was in flames. He looked at Natsu with astonishment.

"How are you able to do something like that?!"

"Huh this… Well it's magic. I couldn't tell you right away because it might change the whole period thing but since you won't fight me for real then I guess I have do something in order for you to fight me right." This was the most illogical way to even think about. He knows that doing this could get him in trouble and could possibly ruin his whole time period. Masrur seeing his little flying cat yelling at him.

"**NATSU**! You shouldn't be doing something like this. What happens if Lucy finds out?" Natsu scratched his head.

"Well I guess we'll keep it a secret for now. Right Morgiana… Masrur" he said grinning at both of them. They both nodded.

"Oh right let me fully introduce myself then. As you can tell I'm a fire mage, I'm also a fire dragon slayer." He said grinning ear to ear. Morgiana and Masrur looked at Natsu confusedly.

"What do you mean a Dragon slayer? Do you slay dragons?" says Morgiana. From what she knows dragons are very powerful and are also hard to kill beside they are rarely found unless in a dungeon. Natsu shook his head.

"No I was raised by a dragon. My Father's name is Igneel, he suddenly disappear from me and till this day I am trying to find him. That's why I'm not a Fanalis but a dragon slayer. Sorry that I couldn't tell you" He half chuckle. Both Fanalis stood there in lost for words they decided not to question any more for a fear that knowing more than they should would completely ruin the time period.

"Aye Natsu…"

"Yeah Happy?" Happy looks towards Natsu in an unsure manner. But then decided not to do anything. "mhm never mind…"

However Morgiana still wanted Natsu to understand of what he had done wasn't the brightest idea. She already fully understood that Natsu wasn't a Fanalis but a dragon slayer but still… Something about him… She could feel some connection not only her but so did Masrur. "B-but" says Morgiana but Natsu only stopped her mid-way.

"Don't worry Morgiana everything is going to be alright. Beside you guys already saw me with my magic." Natsu had a point there. They thought. "So sooner or later it would be brought up." Natsu half grins. Masrur and Morgiana look towards each other but magic like his isn't something you see every day… This gave Masrur that extra push that Natsu wanted.

Thought it was illogical the way that Natsu put it. It gave Masrur that curious of what this dragon slayer can do.

"Alright I'll fight you for real this time." He said given a smirk towards Natsu in which his case was ready to fight.

"**ALRIGHT! I'M FIRED UP**!"

And there Natsu and Masrur had a full fight in the forest. They both jumped in the air punching, kicking and not backing down. Of course Masrur had the upper hand but even as a former gladiator and a general it still did not prepare him for what would have come when fighting someone from a different world. Especially someone like Natsu.

"haha your pretty good." He said wiping with his sweat off with his arm. Masrur raised an eyebrow.

"You too…" was all he said. Natsu chuckles "Alright now the real battle begins!" with that said Natsu with one quick step took Masrur by surprise. Masrur couldn't react to what Natsu was about to do. Natsu underneath the eye level of Masrur grin and then puff his cheeks in which surprise Masrur.

"**_Fire dragon roar_**!" Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. The flame direct towards Masrur, Masrur flew up in the air with both hands blocking the attack. Lucky they were deeo ibside the forest that his blast wasn't notice.

"Ugh…" he mummer. It wasn't until the flames disappear and suddenly Natsu was right in front of him. "**_Fire Dragon's Grip Strike_**_" _He yelled Natsu rushes towards Masrur and grabs him with their hand. Whilst giving the attacking arm support with the other, Natsu releases a vast amount of explosive flames at point-blank range, burning the Masrur and there Masrur landed on top of a building witch cause an explosion.

Morgiana on the side lines witness everything. Masrur is strong but as well as Natsu and he's unknown power.

"A-Amazing…" She said in utter belief. Lost in thought she forgot that Happy was right beside her.

"Ne Happy-san…"

"Hai?" he said cheerfully.

"Um Natsu it pretty incredible…" The little exceed looked at the Fanalis and only grinned. "Hai he is! Natsu has always been like that… However…" As on cue more explosion came from the two. Morgiana and Happy looked up and started to run to get a better look on what's going on in the battle.

Morgiana eyes widen… _Masrur smiling? _And indeed Masrur was smiling. It was very rare to see him smiling but why? Then she notice that it was because of Natsu. Natsu was somehow making it fun for the Fanalis man. _But how? _She thought. _Could it be because Masrur thought just by fighting Natsu he was worthy opponent? _

Morgiana still being awe at the fight scene playing out with Natsu and Masrur. It wasn't until Happy flew right in front of Morgiana. This cause her to focus her attention on the exceed.

"H-Happy?"

"Aye! Morgiana we need to stop these two. If this goes any further they might destroy the whole palace." Happy said in a nonseriousness tone. Morgiana looked Happy puzzled.

"Happy-san does this always happen in your world?" she said being a little curious. Happy sigh nodding at Morgiana question. Morgiana nervous chuckle. "I-I see…" She said giving a half smile.

"Now then…" She and Happy proceeded to find Lucy and the rest to see if there's anything they can do stop the fighting. She saw Lord Sinbad and Lucy together. There they are witnessing Natsu and Masrur fighting hand and hand but this time it was a little different. It seems that since there out in the open Natsu isn't using his magic on Masrur.

"Happy how come Natsu not using his powers?"

"Aye it seems that Natsu notice that he's out in the open so he can't use his magic freely since only you and Masrur only know about this."

"Ah I see… So he's smarter than he looks huh." Happy nervous chuckles at Morgiana comment.

"Aye…"

"Ah Lucy-san" she said to herself. She finally got near those two. "L-Lucy-san Natsu-san wants to fight Masrur-san we should put a stop to it." Thinking that she would get a worried responds. It was the other way around. They just sighed. This confused the little Fanalis. It wasn't until everyone came and heard what Lucy had to say.

* * *

**_*Normal Pov* _**

Once Lucy was done explaining she thought of something. Natsu is pretty easy to be distracted especially when it comes to his pride. Lucy then evilly smirks in which spook everyone beside her friends.

"Ne Lucy-san did you think of something?" said Wendy. Lucy looks at Wendy and nodded.

"Hai!"

Lucy in hail and yelled. "**EH REALLY?! YOU DON'T SAY? GREY IS STRONGER THEN NATSU!" **The magi group looked at Lucy quite confused.

"Umm Lucy-san how is that going to make Natsu stop-"

"**HUH WHO SAID-"the** crowd looks at Natsu who was stopped mid-way because of a strong punch coming from Masrur hit him on the side of his cheek. Masrur giving a comical look at what just had happen. But it wasn't only him that gave that look it was also the magi group and the generals.

"You got to be kidding me… It was that easy." Sinbad chuckle in half belief.

Natsu was thrown down to the ground. Causing a dent on the palace ground. The hit that Masrur gave was really strong no one would have survive unharmed. Everyone ran towards Natsu, Masrur now completely notice what had happen quickly jumped down my where he was and landed where Natsu was.

"Natsu!" everyone yelled. They finally reached where Natsu was and they all looked in shock as he was still laying down in the ground but what was more surprising was that he was smiling from ear to ear. He got up and everyone looked awe.

"Ah you really packed a punch huh Masrur." He said grinning at the Fanalis man.

"O-Oi N-Natsu you were just knocked out by Masrur hard punch! How are you still able to walk like that?" Alibaba said in disbelief. Natsu looked at them and thought long and hard.

Waiting for a responds he looks at them and shrugged. "Mhm who knows." He said once again grinning like a fool. This action cause the Magi group to fall in a comical matter. Thought they quickly got back up. It wasn't until they heard a chuckle and then a hard laughter.

Their eyes widen to see that it was none other than Masrur. Everyone eyes widen… "**MASRUR LAUGHING!**" They yelled. Fairy Tail smiled.

"Well that's Natsu for you!" They said grinning. Natsu smiled coming forth to Masrur. He put he's hand out. Masrur stopped laughing to look at Natsu gesture. He smirks and accepted his offer. They both shook hands.

"Well it seems that it was a draw for now."

"Yeah"

* * *

-Afterwards, Sinbad speaks to Hakuryuu. The Ren Prince once again asks the King to aid him with destroying the Kou Empire. Sinbad promises to think about backing him up in the times of need. Ja'far overhears their conversation but leaves without a word. He reaches the room where Kougyoku and Alibaba are talking about the battle between her and Sinbad but that all changed as they were talking about the fight between Masrur and Natsu.

"I've never thought I would be seeing a Natsu and Masrur fight ever!"

"That boy that was fighting the Fanalis is name Natsu? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Huh you've never met Natsu before? What about Lucy, Wendy or Mirajane" Kougyoku shook her head. Though she did say that Mirajane look like that person that served her the drink before but the other's she's never meet them before.

"No I've never met him. I heard that there were new visitors in Lord Sinbad palace but I've never got a chance to meet them and I'm sure my brother Hakuryuu haven't met them as well." Alibaba took this information in shock.

"I never knew… What were you doing anyways?" Alibaba asked her curiously.

"Ah I recently heard from the Kou Empire that my brother wants to meet with us right away." She said looking a bit worriedly. "I wonder what happen that my brother needs us right away."

Alibaba thought for a bit and then it hit him. _Did they also see that scene? _He thought to himself. _And if so then that might be the reason why Kougyoku needs to head back. _

"Ne Kougyoku did you also see-"

"**AH ALIBABA LOOK**!" Kougyoku points at the sky where the first time ever he stood there amazed.

"What are those?"

"Yeah I know right there beautiful!"

The scene that they were seeing was shooting stars. It was a breath taking scene playing out. It wasn't only Alibaba and the princess saw but it was also the rest of Sindria. Fairy tail wasn't too far back. They also stood and took in the sight. But something… Something about the shooting stars seems familiar.

"Ne don't you guys also feel something familiar about these stars?" says Lucy.

"Mhmm yeah you are right… mhmm It's in the tip of my tongue but…" says Natsu

"Ah!" Both Natsu and Lucy look towards the yell.

"What!" They both yell in union.

"Aye! I think I remember!"

"What is it Happy-san?"

"It's when we freed Lucy from inside the fish remember." Happy said chuckling.

"Whoa Happy amazing! You're able remembering something like this!" Natsu said looking at his little companion.

"Oi what do you mean something like this…" Lucy gave a glare towards Natsu in which he respond to a nervous chuckle.

"But still are shooting stars common in this era?" says Mirajane a little worried. Can something like this happen out of nowhere? Natsu and the rest thought long and hard about this. It wasn't long until Wendy spoke.

"Mina… Remember when we saw Erza-san and the rest fighting at the Grand Magic Games." The gang nodded.

"What are you getting at Wendy?" Carla said.

"Um it's just a thought but do you think it can be a scene playing from our pass fights?" says Wendy.

"What do you mean Wendy?"

"Well maybe… just maybe… us being here is already confusing the space itself?" Fairy Tail stood there in shock. They didn't think that they being here more than they should could also confuse time itself. _Can it?_

"Then you're saying that every moment where staying here… there's a possibility that something like this can happen again." says lily.

"In other words whenever… or whatever, stuff about showing our pass fights or presents can be shown into this world!" says Lucy as she slowly walks towards her bed and sat down not believing what had happen. Wendy, Natsu and Mirajane looked at Lucy worriedly.

"W-we don't even know why we're here and we might even ruin this time period in the progress of us staying here!" She said yelling at her friends.

"Lucy-san…"

But before her friends could confront Lucy they felt a sting coming from their heads.

"Ow did you guys also felt that?" said Lucy. They all nodded. The sting soon turned into a full on throb. The throb soon got worse. "**ARGH WHAT'S GOING ON**?" Natsu yelled. As the gang tried to get their balance together Mirajane notice something.

"Mina look!" The now shooting stars vanish nowhere to be seen. Though the stars disappeared it stilled appeared in the thought of Natsu and the rest. It showed the fight they had with Brain and how they were able to free Lucy from that fish. There memories from that time slowly starts altering.

"**AH ARGH**!" They yelled. The exceeds looked at their comrades, not knowing what they can do to help them.

"**Natsu! Lushi**!"

"**Wendy!**"

"**Oi Mirajane!**"

"O-Our memories…" Wendy manage to say. "T-They… ugh… are changing…"

"W-what do you mean changing?! Wendy! Hang on!" As Carla stood there worried that something might be wrong with Wendy. A sudden hand made her flinch. She quickly turned around to see Natsu trying to give the best smirk he could at the moment. He looked at Carla and towards his comrades and says.

"Mina!" he said as loud as he could. Mirajane, Wendy and Lucy all looked to see Natsu barely standing. "D-Don't forget! You… can't… forget about the past… We gotta… Argh!"

"Natsu!" they all yelled.

"Ugh- we can't let… our memories be alter!" He gave a huge shout in which Lucy, Mirajane and Wendy gave a half smiles as they all nodded. While still in pain Natsu looked to see Happy and the rest close to burst into tears.

Natsu finally collapse. Carla, Lily and Happy stood there speechless. They couldn't believe their eyes. Their comrades just suffered but still tried to hold on. Lily was the first one to come out of the shock. He ordered Happy and Carla to carry Wendy and Natsu to their beds. Lucy was already at her bed. Lily also told Carla and Happy that they needed to keep this a secret to the magi group.

"Ne Lily what are we going to do?" Happy said in a worried tone.

"I don't know… All that we do know is that we need to figure out why we were brought here before Natsu and the rest memories vanish or even worst- replaced…"

"What do you mean Lily? How can their memories be replaced?"

"I don't- but I remember reading this once at Fairy tail's library."

"Huh why would you be at a library? You don't seem that type of person who reads books." Stated Carla. Lily coughs. "Well we had other reason while being in there." Lily said looking away from Carla. Carla raised an eyebrow.

"And that being?"

"Gajeel…" he mumbles. Carla eyes widen, getting the point. She lets him continue. "Well as I was saying Gajeel had his own business being there. I for one decided to check out some book and something caught my eye. I don't recall the name of it but I did read one of the chapter-"As Lily started to explain Happy and Carla finally understood.

"So in order to keep the time line correct. It's somehow planting new memories in them so that our minds can keep up in this Era?" says Carla. Lily nodded.

"Well that's how the theory goes. If Levy where here maybe she'll be able to give a better explanation to this."

"No it's ok. The fact is that we have at least something." Lily nodded.

"Well then we'll talk about this tomorrow when the gang wakes up." Said Carla. But before they could knock out Happy spoke.

"Aye! Mina do you think that what happen to Natsu and the rest, happened over there in our time line?"

"What do you mean Happy?"

"Aye we'll what you're saying now… could also happen in our time line. Like do you think they also forgot what happen that day at the starry sky?"

* * *

The sun dimmed as everyone headed to the event that was happening today. Today everyone stand around a pitted fired area where a there lied a coffin. Everyone included Fairy Tail saw the coffin being burned into ashes. Aladdin was the first one to come up to the burning coffin and there he looked at the coffin with a sad expression. He extended his hand in which had a signal flower and threw it to the burning coffin. Next was Yamihuria who looked gloomy.

"I'm sorry, your highness… If only I've been a better magician…" After the funeral Lucy decided to summon one of her celestial sprite.

_"I summon the celestial sprite Lyra!"_ Lyra appears to be a young girl. She has waist length hair that curls at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wears a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back

Lyra started to sing at the Funeral. It was the most beautiful music they ever heard. Everyone stood silent. As the song continue everyone took in the melody. It was a sad song which made everyone remember something precious. Fortunately they weren't paying any attention to Lucy when she summon her celestial sprite. Since Lucy did this secretly, she made sure that not even the king himself notice her summing**_. (A/N This song was played on episode 12 of Fairy Tail. Grey cried oh the memories .)_** Fairy Tail watching from the side line. There another person covered by a black hood. Watching the scene being played.

"Hey are you sure about this." Said the dragon slayer.

The unknown person nodded. "Yeah..."

"Ne princess you don't need to do this I mean if it hurts you that bad then we can-"

"No!" she said in a stern voice. "This needs to happen… I was supposed to die that day but was given another chance to live… It's was all thanks to you guys." She said finally unraveling herself to Lucy and the rest.

"Princess Dunya…" says Lucy.

"Thank you Wendy for everything. Because of you I'm able have this second chance." She said smiling sweetly to the little dragon slayer.

Wendy shook her head. "If it wasn't for Miss Yamuraiha-san help. You wouldn't be here now…" She said smiling at the princess. Dunya smiles.

"Hai, if it wasn't for the help of both Wendy and Yamuraiha then you wouldn't be here - However I am glad that you are, glad that you were given another chance of life princess." Dunya and the rest turned around and saw that it was none other than the King himself.

"Sinbad!" They all looked shocked.

"Lord Sinbad! What are you doing here?" The king chuckle.

"Just saying my good-byes." He said looking at the princess. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You're welcome to stay at my country anytime!" he said offering to the princess. The princess shock her head.

"Thank you but no. I want to experience the world outside- This second chance of life. I want to make use of this opportunity and…" She said looking at Lucy and the rest.

"I want to help in any way I can to help you bring you back to your time." She said smiling. Lucy and the rest smile from ear to ear. Sinbad nodded.

"Even so. I want you to know that whatever you need we will always be there to help you and hopefully you'll finally realize that we don't work with the Al Thamen and are trying to make this world a better place." Princess Dunya still didn't fully trust the king but did trust Fairy Tail and Aladdin. If they are willing to believe in the king then she will as well… That is for now…

Dunya look at the king and sigh. Leaving the king somewhat confuse. She extended her hand to the king. "I will trust you King Sinbad. I will become one of your ally - However if I see one small mistake that makes me question your trust - Then I will do whatever in my power to destroy you and Al Thamen." With that said the king grins. He extended his hand and shook the princess hand agreeing with her terms.

"Alright… However that day will never happen." He said which fully confidence. Princess Dunya glared at the king as she shook his hand. She then looks at Fairy Tail and the rest as she bows her head.

"I, once again want to say my thanks." Fairy Tail smiled.

"Don't worry about it." As she was about to leave she felt someone was watching her. She looks towards the funeral and notice that it was Aladdin, starring at her. Aladdin given her the biggest smile he had to show that he has full confidence in her. Princess Dunya nodded as she left the site.

She proceeded to head to the ship that Sinbad lent her. In that ship had all the necessary stuff she needed and what that she sailed away. Leaving magi and Fairy tail.

"I hope the princess has a safe trip." Wendy said in a worry tone.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'm sure that the princess will be fine on her own." Says Mirajane.

"I still don't know why you did this but there must be a reason right?" The king said looking at Natsu and the rest. They nodded.

"Hai!"

* * *

_Flashback _

"Ugh why does my head hurt all of the sudden?" Lucy groaned. "Huh? Mina?!" She said looking around there Natsu and the rest were laying in their beds but they weren't wearing their PJ's on. She can't quite remember what happen yesterday. All she can remember were that there was a shooting stars falling from the sky and then everything went blank.

As she got up she still felt a little wobbly. Finally getting her balance she proceeded to wake up her friends to see if everything is alright. Upon waking she trip on something.

"Crap!" Waiting for the pain that was going to come from that fall she felt someone grabbing from her stomach. She looks up to see that it was Loki.

"**LOKI!**" she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!" Loki chuckle.

"Ah Lucy I missed you as well." He said in a flirtiest voice. Lucy looked at him deadpan.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the help but what's going on?!" Lucy sudden shout cause the rest to be woken up. She looks to see and smiles brightly.

"**MINA!**" She yells.

"Ugh my head- What in the world happen?" Natsu said rubbing his head.

"What? You also don't remember?"

"Huh?"

"Natsu, Lucy what's wrong?" Says Mirajane.

"That's what I want to know." She said sighing. She looks towards Wendy. "Ne Wendy do you remember anything about yesterday?" The little dragon slayer shook her head.

"No I don't. I'm sorry- But where Carla and the rest?" Wendy said looking around. Natsu started to call out Happy's name but no respond. He then notice Loki in the room.

"Oh Loki when did you get here?" He said looking at him non interested. Loki half chuckle.

"I'm here to give you an important message." He said looking at Fairy Tail.

"What?!" they all said.

"W-wait before that where's Happy and the rest?" say Lucy. Loki smiled at them.

"Oh they went to tell someone by the name Aladdin that they're going to be a little late for breakfast and that they'll meet up with them soon." Natsu nodded.

"Ok. So what's the message that you needed to tell us?"

"The message if from First Master…" Natsu and the rest eyes widen.

"**FIRST MASTER**!" They yelled in union. Loki nodded.

***First Master voice*** _Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Mirajane there's great darkness magic coming towards that world. The world will be involved in a great war between both past and present. In order to put a stop to it. You must bring a stop to whoever is starting it. Please be careful and do whatever you can to save this world. I believe in you Fairy Tail. With your comrades I'm sure you'll find a way to bring everything the way it's supposed to be. _

Natsu clenched his fist. "**ALRIGHT LET'S GO**!" He said grinning from ear to ear. As he was about to step out of the door Loki grabbed his scarf causing to almost fall to the ground.

"**HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" **He said yelling at the celestial sprite. Loki sighs.

"Before you do anything rash. I need to explain to you on what happen yesterday night." Natsu looked at Loki.

"What do you mean?" Loki explain to them that because they don't recall on what happen yesterday, He was told from the first master that each day that comes by your memories will be alter in order to keep up with this time line and that if you don't find a way to find _this_ person then because of the memories being altered you must also forget the present day.

This information took into shock. That's why they couldn't recall yesterday. Loki also said that these memories alteration will come at randomly. So whatever you do you must quickly find that person and put a stop to it.

"Ne Loki-san do you know if our guild is having any effect on this?" Loki looked at Wendy and smiled.

"At the moment no but I'm sure that Mavis already told them about what's going to happen. That's why we can't be wasting any time and must find that person and quick." He said looking at Fairy Tail.

"Hai!" Finally Happy, Carla and Lily came back to the room and their eyes widen to see their comrades awake and well. They few to their friends and hug them as Happy cried tears of joy.

"Aye Natsu~ I'm glad you're safe!"

"Happy…" Natsu said smiling at his little friend. Lucy looked at her friends and smiled. Loki looked at Lucy and remembered something.

"Wait I almost forgot something." Natsu and the rest looked at Loki.

"What is it?" says Natsu. Loki turns to see Lucy.

"First Master said that there's a way to somehow slow down your memories from being altered." He said.

"Really?! What is it?!" Natsu said getting excited and so was everyone else.

"First Master said that you might know that answer to that." Loki said looking at the group sheepishly. The group looked at Loki deadpan.

"You got to be kidding that's all she said!" Natsu shouted.

"Now, Now Natsu there's no need to throw a temper" Mirajane said looking at Natsu. Lucy on the other hand thought long and hard about what Loki had said. Before she could ask any other question about it. Loki disappear, returning to the sprite world.

"C-chotto matte Loki!" Lucy yelled but it was too late.

"Lucy was there something you know that you're not telling us?" says Mirajane.

"Of course not! If anything I'm more confuse than ever." She said sighing.

"But still what does Loki mean that it "Something you knew?" says Wendy.

"Argh that Loki...When I see him-" Natsu said holding up his fist.

"Lushi?"

"Mhmm I told you guys everything I know. I still don't get- wait! I think I got it" Lucy beamed the rest smiled.

"**REALLY?**!" Lucy nodded.

"Remember the first time we came here and I wanted to show you about the book I read but somehow when I showed you the book was blank and it suddenly disappear."

"Yeah what about it?" says Natsu.

"Meaning that since I was the only person to have read the whole book. I know what was supposed to happen." She said smiling Natsu and the rest looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Remember that time when Wendy used her power to save the princess?" The gang nodded. "Well that day it was only the magician girl that was supposed to somehow cure her but couldn't causing her to die."

"So what you're saying is?" says Mirajane. "The Princess needs to die?!" Everyone looked at Lucy.

"But why? We can't kill her!" Natsu yelled.

"I know and it isn't something I want it too. But in the story because of the Princess death it made Aladdin and the rest of group more determined to defeat Al Thamen." The group stood silent.

"Then what should we do?" says Wendy.

"That I don't know. Everyone knows that the princess is alive and _we don't _kill other people but" everyone looked at Lucy. "We can fake her death." She said smiling at everyone.

"And how do we do that?" says Lily.

"First we need to talk to the princess."

"But Aladdin-san might be in there with her."

"That doesn't matter we need to talk to her." As the group left their room and proceed to Princess Dunya room. Wendy was right Aladdin was there happy talking to the princess. *Knock* *knock*

"Yes?" Aladdin spoke.

"Ah it's Lucy. I was wonder if we can see the princess." Spoke Lucy. Aladdin looked at princess Dunya. She nodded telling him to let them in. Aladdin smiled.

"Ok you can come in!" he shouted. Lucy and the rest entered the room. Aladdin upon seeing their facial expression looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

Lucy began to explain the situation to Princess Dunya. Aladdin was also there he didn't want to leave his friend alone so he heard the plan that was being set out. Aladdin was in shock when he heard about the plan that was given. Lucy didn't explain in full detail on what's going on but Dunya understood that in order to put things straight she first need to die.

"So you're saying that I needed to die but because Wendy helped me lived. The whole time shifted?" Lucy nodded.

"But you can't just killed Miss Dunya-san. She's finally able to live her life freely." Said Aladdin. Princess Dunya looked down. She needed to make a decision. Grabbing the covers she looked up to the group.

"If it needs to be done then-"

"Wait Miss Dunya-san you're not saying…" Dunya looked at Aladdin and smiled. "Aladdin you will always be my best friend. Thank you for taking care of me." She smiles. Aladdin stood their speechless. "But-"

Before he could speak Mirajane interrupted. "Aladdin, Princess. Don't worry we are not going to kill you" She said smiling at both of them.

They looked at Fairy Tail confused. "**HUH?**!" They both said. As Aladdin was about to speak someone else spoke.

"Huh indeed." Said a man. They looked towards the room and there they see King Sinbad smiling at them.

"King Sinbad!" all yelled expect for Natsu and Mirajane. "It seems the king was ears dropping." Mirajane smiles. The king looked at Mirajane and chuckle.

"Mhmm so you noticed my present." He said smiling at her. Mirajane chuckle. "Well I wasn't the only one." She said looking at Natsu looked at the king serious.

"Mhmm I see… Well then since you knew I was here. I'm sure you know what I'm going to do say then." Mirajane sighs.

"Uncle Sinbad…"

"Aladdin do you agree with their plan? And you, your highness are you sure about this?" Dunya and Aladdin both looked at each other and nodded.

"Hai!"

So the plan proceeded. It was very simple Mirajane told everyone to leave only for Aladdin to be in the room. Mirajane then asked the princess to pack her things and wait for them outside. Dunya and Aladdin looked at Mirajane confuse. Mirajane chuckle she then glowed. Aladdin and Dunya closed their eye when they opened them they saw that there was another Dunya. But this time she was pitch black. They looked at her. Dunya shivered at the sight. She would had turn out like that if it wasn't for Wendy and the magician. There wasn't much time for explanation. Dunya got her stuff ready and Aladdin stayed by Mirajane side.

"Amazing…" He mumble.

"Hai?"

"You, Natsu-san, Lucy-san and Wendy-san are amazing. But Mira-san what are out going to do when they take you to the coffin?" Aladdin said getting worried. Mirajane only smiled.

"Don't worry I'll escape before that happens, now then Aladdin are you ready." She said in her sweet voice. Aladdin nodded. Sinbad had already taken Dunya and sent her to a secret hiding place where she will be staying for a few. Everyone in the castle came into the room there they see Princess Dunya in the bed and Aladdin holding Dunya cold hand. Everyone started to ask question. _How? When? Where? Why? _Yamuraiha looked speechless.

"But… I thought… With the magic that Wendy and I… This can't be- Aladdin tell me-"

Aladdin looked at Yamuraiha. Only to respond to her with a sad look. "It seem to happen unexpectly." He said with a sad tone. "Before I could have called anyone- it was too late… sorry everyone." Tears fighting back. Everyone knew that out of everyone in the palace. The princess and Aladdin were closer than anyone else.

"Aladdin…" Alibaba and Morgiana headed towards their friend and comfort the magi. Fairy tail behind all the ruckus looked at what was being unfolded. Right next to them was an unknown figure.

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Continuation**

The coffin was burned and everyone stood around it mourning for the dead princess.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" said Wendy. Dunya nodded.

With that the ceremony ended. Everyone proceeded back to the get their things ready to take off. Aladdin and the rest of the magi headed towards Fairy Tail group. As they all looked at each one and another.

"Are you sure this will work?" Aladdin said. Fairy looked at each other and nodded.

"But why would we need to do something like this… It's so sad." Aladdin said in a depressing voice. The little magi boy looked down. Lucy sighed softly, she placed her hand on his head rubbing it softly as she gave him and gentle smile.

"Aladdin sorry but this is the only way we can make sure that this time line believes that the princess is dead." Sinbad came towards the group.

The funeral ended and there Lucy closed Lyra gate, Hakuryuu talks to Morgiana about his past and Al-Thamen killing his family. After ending his own story, he asks about her family. Upon learning she has none and was a slave until just a year ago, he exclaims that she might have siblings somewhere. Meanwhile, Kougyoku tells Alibaba about her love for Sinbad and about her past, which is really similar to Alibaba's. Though it sting his heart upon hearing her confession but still the two of them decide to become friends. During the night, Aladdin stands alone on the cliff with a flower and recalls his talk with Dunya. After stating that his homeland is a faraway place nobody knows about, he drops the flower to the sea.

Few days has pass since the funeral. Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy and Natsu headed to the port where every one of the generals were waiting for them to say their good byes. Aladdin and Morgiana also came with Natsu. They all smiled at them.

"Well then I guess this is it." Lucy smiles. Then generals nodded.

"Thank you again for taking care of us." Wendy said bowing down. All the male generals' whimper at the thought that Wendy was going to go. Yamuraiha and Pisti couldn't hold it anymore and held Wendy. In which made the male generals jealous.

"Hehe Let's fight again Masrur." Natsu said smacking the back the Fanalis. Masrur nodded.

"Yeah."

"Ah I'm going to miss you Happy, Lily and Carla!" Pisti said as she gave a big hug to the cats.

"Aye!" Among all the ruckus Yamuraiha proceeded to check Aladdin stuff.

"Aladdin, did you pack those things I mention yesterday?"

"I packed up everything, just like you said."

"Well, but you're a scatterbrain. You've got this… Oh, and I see you 've packed that, too…" Aladdin looks at Yamuraiha and smiles at her concern.

"But really, it's amazing how times flies." Aladdin looks up to see that t was Sinbad talking. "To think that already, I'm watching you strike out on your own." Aladdin stands up, now facing the king. "But it was your decision after all. I respect that."

"Thank you, Uncle Sinbad!"

"Yoshi, looks like you haven't forgotten anything!" Aladdin looks at Yamihuria. "Hai, you're all set for your journey." She said she hold up his bag. Aladdin smiles as he happily grabs his bag.

"Right." Aladdin putting on his bag on. There was someone tapping his shoulder. He looks to see that it was none other than Natsu.

"Natsu-san what is it?"

"Ah I was wondering if where going on boat?" He said a little nervously. The magi looked at the dragon slayer confused. He tilted his head.

"Yeah." He responded in which made the dragon slayer jolt.

"Ah then I think I'll-" before Natsu could have done anything Lucy grabbed him by the scarf.

"**_OH_** no you're not. Where going by boat." She said scolding the dragon slayer. Aladdin nervously laughs, as so did the rest.

"Ugh…" was all that Natsu could respond.

"Please allow me to accompany you as far as Actia Kingdom." Aladdin looks towards the voice. It was none other than Morgiana. She was all packed up as well.

"Mor-san."

"I'm going to see my homeland with my very own eyes, and find some closure. To help me in the battles that lie ahead." Both Aladdin and Hakuryuu nodded.

"Good for you for making that decision." Says Masrur.

"It was… thanks to you, Hakuryuu. Because you gave me encouragement, I was able to see it in a positive light. Thank you very much." With that one gesturing Hakuryuu nervously blushed.

"Well, I'm… I'm really happy for you. S-Since I'll be heading for the Tian Shan Plateau where my elder sister is, we'll be together for a time, won't we?" Says Hakuryuu though it was quite hard for someone still trying to keep hold of his feeling. He blush slightly. As for Aladdin he noticed that there were now pink Rukh all over Hakuryuu. Aladdin blinked rapidly.

"Hey, the Rukh around you are all pink, Hakuryuu!"

"What!"

"And they're all bubbly with excitement – what's up with that?"

"W-What are you talking about, Aladdin?"

"Did something happen to you, Hakuryuu?" Fairy Tail and The Magi group started to chuckle at the scene being played. That is, expect for Natsu, Masrur and Morgiana. Who seem clueless.

"Lucy you look like creep smiling like that." Natsu said. In which caused the celestial sprite to yell at him.

"**HEY!" **

"Morgiana!" Says Masrur "There are people in Leam who are skilled at enslaving the Fanalis. Watch your back." Giving the warning to Morgiana she nodded.

"I will." As the rest of the general came to comfort Hakuryuu. Yamuraiha bend down talking something out of her pouch.

"One more thing, Aladdin…"

"Yes?"

"This is call the Eye of the Rukh. It's a magic tool infused with my magic Clairvoyance magic. We'll be able to communicate even if we're apart. If you find yourself in trouble, use this to let me know." Aladdin gladly taking the Eye of Rukh.

"Okay, I will, Yam-san!"

"Be sure you come back safely." Says Sinbad.

"If things get too tough, you can come back home anytime!" says Pisti

"No, When a young man sets off with a goal in sight, we can't go easy on him, can we?" says Dragoon.

"I will do my best, Uncle Drakon!" As Aladdin was getting his farewells. Natsu wanted to say something for a while. He came towards the Dragon general. This action made everyone eyes turn on Natsu.

"Oi Natsu what are you doing!" Lucy yelled. Natsu ignored Lucy and stared at the Dragon general. The general looked at Natsu confused.

"Yes?"

"Mhmm I've been wondering for some time… Have you ever met another dragon named by Igneel?" Drakon raised his eyebrow. _Another dragon he thought? _Masrur and Morgiana knew what Natsu met. But was surprise when he asked Drakon.

"Natsu-san what do you mean?" Aladdin spoke.

"Well I was wondering since we are in the pass. I thought maybe I could find Igneel… and ask him why he disappear that day" He said looking straight at Aladdin.

"Natsu-san do you think that's possible?" says Wendy. Masrur and Morgiana looked at Wendy.

"No. I only have met a Dragon one and that was when Sinbad and I were in our teens. After that I haven't met any dragon. But from what I know they aren't nice creature…" With this statement it pissed off Natsu. Grabbing from the collar of his shirt he glares at Drakon.

"Igneel isn't bad!" he said gritting his teeth. Drakon not flinching looked at Natsu. Everyone eyes widen from Natsu Action.

"Natsu-san" said Aladdin. Natsu sighs, forget it. He said getting on the boat. Lucy apologize to Drakon and everyone but that thing said. Sinbad was defiantly curious. Aladdin looked around and couldn't find Alibaba he looked down.

"So I guess Alibaba didn't come after all." Sinbad looked at Aladdin confused.

"What do you mean?"

On the boat Natsu was being scolded by Lucy as Mirajane and Wendy looked from the sidelines.

"Moe Natsu you really need to control yourself." She sighs. Natsu looks away.

"Yeah, yeah I know my bad. I just wanted to know if there was a possible that we might find Igneel." Lucy glared at Natsu. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Natsu you know you're not the only one who wants to find their parent you know." She said looking at Wendy who only smiled. Natsu realize what he had done and apologize to Wendy.

"Ah Wendy I didn't mean-"

"No it's ok Natsu-san I also feel the same way you do." She said smiling at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu nodded.

The sailing went smoothly. Everyone was having a blast. It turns out that Alibaba was too stubborn and too hot headed to meet with the rest of his crew. Thinking that he would be missed and praised it was the exact opposite. Turns out Aladdin was told by Sinbad that Alibaba decided to head to the ship first and surprise them. Alibaba rushed in and tears in his eyes, but all in all they had a huge laugh. Though it wasn't all laugh. Natsu having motation sickness was wobbling around the deck.

"Ugh _bleh... _Are we... ugh... there yet..."

* * *

**Well then here's the chapter! I'm sorry for the late update!. I made this chapter really long and I really hope you like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The sailing went smoothly. Everyone was having a blast. It turns out that Alibaba was too stubborn and too hot headed to meet with the rest of his crew. Thinking that he would be missed and praised it was the exact opposite. Turns out Aladdin was told by Sinbad that Alibaba decided to head to the ship first and surprise them. Alibaba rushed in and tears in his eyes, but all in all they had a huge laugh. Though it wasn't all laugh. Natsu was one of them as he was having motion sickness.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sindria, Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Masrur and Sinbad have a drinking party where they argue over whose disciple had the best records.

"Ah… How would have thought that Alibaba would wanted to surprise Aladdin and the rest by going into the ship first." She chuckles.

"Yeah that also surprised me." Said Masrur. Sharrkan took a sip of his drink. "Mhmm…." Sharrkan remembers going with Alibaba to drink where his student did nothing but complain about Aladdin's coldness.

"There was a little episode, see…" Sharrkan said cooly.

"Well, I had a chance to talk to him, too. In the end he made the decision himself. To set off on his journey." Says Sinbad.

"Oh, is that right?" Smiled yam

"Well, now our apprentice have all taken off, Guessing we'll have to wait and see who's apprentice ends up making the most of himself." Once again trying to look all cool infront of his comrades.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shouted yam. "It goes without saying that Aladdin made most of himself!" Because of that sudden comment Sharrkan and Yamraiha both head collided. Both trying to stare down each other. "What the hell?" Sharrkan shouted. "And when was this decided, huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Shouted yam and again there head collided. Giving both of them a disgust look.

"No Morgan's is…" Both Sharrkan and Yamraiha looked at Masrur. "Not only did she master the use of a household vessel." She said chewing and a fish bone. "But she could make short work of either of you with her bare hands!"

Sharrkan slam his hand on the table. This didn't spook Masrur. "Hold on! In that case, it's Alibaba!" Trying to defend Alibaba. Masrur still chewing on the boney fish. "Right, you mean the one who still can't muster a Full Body Djinn Equip?" He said looking to the side. Sharrkan flinched. Yam sneakily looked at Sharrkan. She placed one of her hands close to her mouth, still leaving a gap for her to speak.

"I know! I wonder who taught me?" She said teasing Sharrkan. Now getting closer to Sharrkan. With a mischievous smile she spoke. "He must've gotten stuck with a sorry master!" Sharrkan shaking in annoyance retaliate to the Mage.

"Shut up, you snake women!"

"What did you say? If you've got a problem with me, then why don't we settle things once and for all tonight?"

"huh? Don't you dare run away!"

Sinbad walked towards the balcony. "All of you… see to it that you grow up, and come back safely! To me… Sinbad…"

Meanwhile in the background Sharrkan and Yamraiha still kept on bickering towards each other. "Now that's it came to this, we're gonna settle the score master to master!"

"Wouldn't have any other way! Baldy!"

"I'm not bald, dammit!"

Sinbad smile as he notice Ja'far and dragoon enter the room. Sharrkan and Yamraiha both stopped there bickering and looked at Ja'far and Dragoon.. Masrur was also curious on what's going on.

"My king sorry to disturbed you and the rest. However we did what you wanted us to search and we found nothing involving a dragon named Igneel." Says Dragoon.

"I see.." He said a little displeasing. Masrur, Sharrkan and Yamraiha looked at their king confused.

"My lord what's going on?" Said Yamraiha. Sinbad looked at the rest. He sighs.

"I didn't want to ruin your party but I asked Ja'far and Dragoon to see if there was any dragon we've met during our travel or if there's any dragon that appeared recently." He said to the 3 general's. They looked at Sinbad.

"We're you going to tell us? Or were you planning to keep it a secret?" Sharrkan eyed the king. The king sighed as he placed a smile on his face. Getting the response of raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure before I tell you guys everything." He said. The gang nodded.

"So.." He said once again putting his attention towards Ja'far and Dragkon.. They nodded continued there conversation.

"Well reporting that at this moment there's no dragon called Igneel. Princess Dunya contacted us saying that the trip is doing fine." Sinbad nodded.

"Is that all?" They shook there head.

"There also that one more thing." Ja'far said getting a little nervous. Sinbad and the rest looked at ja'far worried.

"What's wrong Ja'far?" Says Yam

"Did something happen?" Said Masrur. Soon Dragkon spoke.

"Something like that.." Sinbad raised an eyebrow.

"And that being?"

* * *

"Wahh the sea!" Lucy shouted. It was smooth sailing and everyone (Expect for Natsu) was having a blast. Wendy and Mirajane decided to help out the sailors. As for Natsu and Lucy they decided to ride on Aladdin turban. It was something new and exciting for them. Dolphins rises from the depths of the oceans and appear suddenly surprising Aladdin and the rest. There eyes and mouth widen. The sight was beautiful. They also took in the beautiful sunset as well having a party at night. The next day was also wonderful but with a slight of a stormy weather in which made Natsu motion sickness worst. Aladdin and the rest tried to help Natsu get through his motion sickness but alas it didn't work. Somehow Natsu manage to get some rest as well did the others.

The next morning was quite different. Morgan's decided to have a workout as for Hakuryuu and Alibaba decided to have a sword match. Of course Natsu was intrigued but couldn't do anything because of his motion sickness.

"…fight… me… Ali- ugh baba…" Alibaba nervously chuckled.

"Natsu shouldn't you get some rest." Alibaba said trying to comfort the dragon slayer.

"argh what are you… Saying… I can… Fight..ack!" Natsu while trying to be convincing Alibaba. However he kept on wobbling back and forth. "S..so f..fight ack!" Wendy came towards Natsu and finally put a stop on his mission on fighting Alibaba.

The captain and one of his crew proceeded to ask Aladdin and Morgiana which direction they should be heading. Wendy notice this and out of curiosity decided to see what's going on.

"This could be a good reference, don't you think." Said Morgiana.

"Yes, looks good to me!" Says Aladdin.

"What do you think Wendy-chan?" Aladdin said smiling at the little sky dragon slayer. Wendy nodded.

"Hai!"

While they were discussing other plans Hakuryuu and Alibaba were both sitting towards each other. Hakuryuu placed his staff on the floor. He grew little tiny plants on the floor. He looked at his creation with a gentle smile. Suddenly the ship started to move crazy.

The crews men where shouting. Lucy and Mirajane ran towards the commotion.

"What's going on?!" Lucy shouted. Soon she saw a snake like creature coming out of the water. There Aladdin and Morgiana where in front of the creature.

"Mina!" Lucy shouted. As Lucy and Wendy were about to attack. Mirajane stopped them. With her eyes she directed at Aladdin and the rest as they also look like they were going to fight the gigantic creature. Lucy sighs and smiles.

"Alright we'll leave it to them. Is that alright with you Wendy." Lucy smiles.

"Hai!"

" – Watch out! There's only one, but it's gigantic!"

" – Go around it on the right side!"

Soon the sailors with there weapons proceeded into the fight. Hakuryuu ran beside Aladdin and Morgiana.

"You guys! Let's go!" Aladdin said. The gang nodded. Before Aladdin and the rest could make their move they heard a sudden yelled.

"Hold on a second!" Aladdin looked up to see that it was Alibaba.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin shouted.

"Leave this to me!" He said grinning. "If it's just this one… I can handle this alone!" He said leaping to the air. Coming towards his target. The giant snake sea creature proceeded to attack as well but fail due to Alibaba dodging the attack. He, with his sword came out flames and he proceeded to slash the creature. And at that put the end of the creature.

Night falls as Magi and Fairy tail proceeded to their bunkers.

"Wow! You really were awesome, Alibaba!" Says Aladdin.

"Yes, you were a sight to see." Morgiana responded.

"We totally left it all to you, didn't we?" Said Hakuryuu .

Alibaba taking in all the praise he responded in a somewhat cooly manner. "Well, being that I'm not that popular, I had to show you some flair, right?" He said with a smile on his face. Hakuryuu made an 'O' shaped and smiled.

"You're still holding that against us, I see…" says Hakuryuu.

"We said we were sorry, Alibaba!" Aladdin said looking at Alibaba apologetic. Hakuryuu sat up facing Alibaba, clenching his fist he spoke. "But it won't do to have Alibaba fight alone. Next time, I'll do my upmost!" He said with full confidence.

Aladdin still holding all the pride he was given, gave a you-sure-you-can-handle type of look. "Think you can handle it?" He said teasing the boy. Hakuryuu gave a comical shock.

Aladdin got up. "Now. Now… And besides, "next time" might be a but of a stretch, don't you think?" Both Alibaba and Hakuryuu faced Aladdin in shocked as they forgot about there reason from being the boat together. Aladdin continue "Because this boat journey is about to.." The threes of them stood there speechless they knew that this ride is coming to an end but didn't want to Amit it just yet.

"We're nearing the port, right?" Morgiana said with a gentle smile. Now finally facing the fact that once this boat arrives to the port everyone will make their own journey.

"Ne…" Said Alibaba. The gang faced him. "Where do you think Natsu and the rest are going to head, after they reach to the port?" This surprised the crew. _He's right where are Natsu and the rest planning to go once they leave off this ship? _

_"_Dunno we should ask them about it tomorrow don't you think?" Said Hakuryuu. The gang nodded. Soon night turns into board day light.

"Land ho!" One of the crew members shouted. Natsu finally coming out of his room wobbled his way towards the deck.

"F…finally.." The crew members including magi laugh at the sight.

"You couldn't ask for a better tide. At this rate..we'll be able to make port in less than half a day!" Said the captain.

"So that's Actia, huh?" Said Alibaba. Aladdin nodded.

"Yeah, Our new journey will be starting from there!"

"Good morning everyone!" Magi and the grouped looked back to see that it was Lucy greeting everyone. Not too far from behind, Mirajane and Wendy also appear along side Happy, Carla and Lily,

"Aye it's a beautiful day!" The cat said flying on the air.

"Hmp can't you calm down happy?" Carla said crossing her arms together.

"Nonsense I agree with happy. Today is a wonderful day." Lily smiled as Carla sighed. The gang sweat drop at the sight of the cats. Lucy walked toward the magi group.

"Are we almost there?" She said smiling at the group. Aladdin nodded.

"Yes it's going to take us half a day to get there." He said. Lucy nodded.

" I see.. So then what are you guys planning to do once we hit port?" She said looking at the magi crew.

"Ah well you see.." Before Aladdin spoke. Natsu fighting the urge to throw. He finally spoke.

"I..I smell smoke.. Coming from the… City…" He said bits by bits. Lucy eyes widen.

"What?!" Morgiana started to proceeded where Natsu was.

"Morgiana what's wrong?" Said Alibaba.

"No, it's just that… There something strange about that port."

"You can see it from here, Morg?" Says Aladdin. Morgiana squinting her eyes was able to get a better look at the town.

"Is that… On fire?" before everyone could take in the information that was given too. Natsu halted and started to stiff the air.

"Wait I'm starting to smell something familiar.." He said getting a whip from the air.

"What do you mean Natsu-san?" Said Morgiana. Natsu eyes shot towards the the side of the boat where a kid appeared.

"You've got great eye sight, young lady. The same goes to you mister. Some nose you got there." They all looked to see a boy floating in midair. He was inside a bubble in which amazed the magi group.

"Who the hell is he?" Said Alibaba.

"Hey, he's floating!" Said a sailor.

"Be careful!" Said another.

"Aladdin, is that.."

"Yes…he's flying…"

"Oi kid what the hell are you doing!" Shouted Natsu. The kid looked at Natsu.

"Quite you dog." Upon hearing this comment made Natsu quite angry.

"Hey! Who are you ugh calling a dog!" He said trying the fight the urge to throw up. The kid looked at Natsu emotionless. That was until a little smaller baby kid appear on the back of the boy's body. Even the kid himself was shocked to see but soon gave a heart warming smile. He chuckled with the little baby boy.

"there, there. Hang on tight for a second, now. I'll be done before you know it, okay?" Lucy and the rest looked at the scene being played out a little unsettling.

The kid was having fun with the baby boy. While the magi and fairy tail grouped watched. He finally paid he fully attention toward fairy tail and magi group. "You guys, this is one fine ship. It's loaded with some fine items, am I right?" He eyed the cargo package. "Hand them all over!"

"What are you talking about!" Said a sailor.

"like hell!"

"Don't mess with us!" The boy merely chuckled at the sight.

"Who, me? We are" he said lifting one of his arm. Natsu noticing this moved shouted.

"Be careful!" Suddenly the water burst and there came more 2 more ships and there on the ships where more people, ready to fight. Aladdin and the rest place their guard up as they were also ready for battle.

"We're pirates!" The boy grinned mischievously. On cue the Pirates proceeded toward the ship. They were daily able to take down some guards. As one of them jumped I front of the captain giving him a spook. Then one of the pirates took out the lid of his hook. There formed a bubble of water and was shot quickly, to the other guards. This amazed once again the magi group.

"What's going on?" Alibaba said in shock.

"A magic tool?" Says Aladdin. Holding the old captain in hostage, was planning to shoot him on the spot. The teen boy grinned.

"Bye~ Bye~" but before he could have done anything Morgiana took into action as she jumped on the boy and pushed him aside. She landed right back to her teammates.

"y-you people." Said a pirate. Hakuryuu also Mirajane took notice that the pirate that was kicked my Morgiana was none other than another kid. Out of shock the magi group placed their guard down a little bit causing the pirates to noticed and shouted.

"**Get them!" **They all charge towards the magi group of course they also charge toward Fairy tail as well but the thing is. They were only dodging they couldn't hit a kid.

"Dammit!" Alibaba shouted hitting of the kid behind his back cause him to fall. Another attacked towards Morgiana in which she was also able to dodge the attack but was hesitant to attack but in the end she did.

"Mina what are we going to do!" Cried Lucy who gave one of the pirate her "Lucy kick" as she quickly apologized to the kid.

"We can't just keep beating them up! There just kids!" She said looking at Mirajane. Mirajane needed to think of something. It wasn't until Natsu spoke up.

"To hell with them if there kids… If there fighting… There ready to a beat down." He looks towards happy.

"Happy." He shouted.

"Aye!" Happy quickly flew towards Natsu carrying him to the sky. The pirates and the Pirates leader looked at what was being played in awe.

"What in the world are you guys!" One of the kid pirate yelled.

"Orba! Help us out! Orba!"

"what a disgraceful bunch you are! And you call yourselves the sons of Aum Madaura?" He said walked towards the group.

"The sons of Aum Madaura?" Said Lucy.

"M-My bad." Said another holding the side of his rib.

"stay out of the way." He said in a calm voice. He walked towards the group of magi he now notice the other group fairy tail. Who were right behind the magi group ready to fight.

"Hey, you – how old are you?" He said not only looking at Aladdin but also Wendy.

"Are they forcing you to work in a place like this?" Look at both Wendy and Aladdin he pitted them. "You poor kids." He suddenly took out his left arm and pointed at the group where it soon unhook his hook. He was planning to shoot.

_"Is that another Magic Tool?" thought Aladdin. _"Oh, No!" Aladdin shouted as he quickly ran to the other side. Unfortunately a pirate saw this and shouted.

"Who said you could move without asking?" He manage to get Aladdin knocked him in the air unconscious. His staff was thrown into the boat. Aladdin then proceeded to fall into the depth of the water.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana yelled running towards his aide. Lucy and the rest also proceeded into trying to rescued Aladdin. But it was all futile Orba the leader shot a bubble trapping both Fairy tail and Magi inside of it.

Lucy quickly looked at the exceeds. "Carla, lily go and find Aladdin!"

"Hai!" As both cats flew towards the water one of the pirates shot them both causing them to also plumage to the sea.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted.

"Lily!" Mirajane shouted.

"Hey what have you done!" Lucy glared at Orba. Orba without saying a word he lift them up and on top the sea where he popped the bubble causing them to fall into the sea.

"The intruders are gone." He grinned. "Seize the cargo!" He order his man.

"Not so fast!" Said an unknown person. Orba looked to see that it was a boy holding onto him was both Aladdin, Carla and Lily.

"W-what in the world!" Aladdin have a cough as so did the rest. Aladdin looked up to see Natsu looking down at the leader.

"Natsu-San…" He said in a soft voice. Natsu looked down to see that he was already and grinned. He placed down both Aladdin and the exceeds. Orba looked at Natsu and hesitantly smile at him.

"Mph was that all you could save! What about the rest of your friends!" He said looking at him a gleeful mug. Natsu stared down to the floor walking towards Orba.

"O-Orba!" One of the kid Pirates said.

Natsu then looked at the leader and glared at him. "You came here knowing whether or not your going to lose. However this also means you and your comrades are prepare for what's being in stored. The leader looked at Natsu dumbfounded. At this moment everyone stood in their place.

"So in other words, get ready to have your ass beaten!" He said charging towards the stood there shock as he receive a punch in the face from Natsu. This caused him to stumble back.

"Why you!" Before he could make command to his people. Tree routes started to come out the water and there came the rest of Natsu's friends. Everyone coughing and finally getting there breaths back.

"H-hey man… That arm of yours… "

"Didn't I tell you? That next time, it would be my turn to fight!" He said looking at the pirate group.

"What's going on with his arm?" Said a sailor.

"Apparently, this is the power of Zagan. I awaken the power of the plants that have touched my metal vessel." He said hitting the floor with his staff causing more plants to be grown.

Natsu grinned back. He looked at the leader. Cracking his knuckles. "That's was pretty amazing back there Hakuryuu. We should have a match once this fight is over." He said grinning at Orba. Hakruyuu looked at Natsu confused but then simply smiled and nodded.

"Hai!"

"Wendy I need you to heal Aladdin. He was in the seas for too long." Wendy nodded.

"Hai Natsu-San. She reached for Aladdin me proceeded first aid on him. Lucy and Mirajane are ready to fight. Lucy with her whip and Mirajane with her bare hands. Orba clenched his hands as he commanded his Pirates again.

"Don't let that thing spook you! You're not worthy to call yourselves "son of Aum Madaura!"

"Fire!" The Pirates shouted.

"It won't take me that long to defeat them!" He said as he deflect their attacks. The magi group and Fairy tail nodded.

"Dammit!" tsked Orba. "Stand your ground! Blitz them, everybody!" All the Pirates surrounded Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu!" Morgiana yelled. Hakuryuu search around to find and opens for an escape as he found one. "**_Zaug Mobarezo_**!" He extending his arm he created a wooden tree dragon as it rushed in and attack the rest of the crew.

"What the..?" Natsu grins.

"Nice one Hakuryuu !" Shouted Natsu. Hakuryuu nodded. "Now then it's my turn!" He said once again cracking his knuckles. "Where were we!" He said going in for another punch. Orba quickly dodged it as he also went in for a punch but Natsu dodged the attack and quickly uppercut his stomach causing him to gag. In a flash Hakuryuu with the help of his metal vessel he defeated the Pirates only leaving a couple.

"Now then.." Natsu said looking Orba. Orba not flinching stood up.

"Wait." This action caused Natsu to be confused and so was the rest. Soon he lift another make shift bubbles. The gang widen their eyes.

"Wendy!" Fairy tail shouted.

"Aladdin!" Magi shouted.

Wendy was somehow knocked out unconscious and Aladdin still didn't have enough energy to fight back. As he was still light headed from being in the water for so long.

"Let Wendy and Aladdin go!" Natsu shouted.

"We have a hostage. One false move from you, and I'll destroy both!" He said squeezing both Aladdin and Wendy. Aladdin now being on top of Wendy trying to hold off the squeeze that was being given.

"Hey stop it!" Natsu yelled.

"I will, that is if you let me and my Pirates go off free with all the packages here." He said looking at Natsu and the rest. Natsu clenched his fist and proceeded to let Orba to take all the packages they needed. However in the progress Hakuryuu slipped a seed inside one of the bags that were being taken to the Pirates ships. They soon pleaded to their own ship.

"Oi now that you have what you need. Gives us back Wendy and Aladdin!" Shouted Natsu.

"mhm I think not, instead of you following us we're going to take these two with us… Be warned if you try any funny business I won't hesitate to crush these two!" Orba smirks. Natsu tch his tongue. Alibaba and the rest were also bound to what Orba had said. That is until Aladdin finally stood up.

"Mina don't worry about us! I'll find a way out!" He said looking at his friends. He then paid his attention to Natsu and the rest. "Don't worry Natsu-San I will make sure Wendy will be safe." He said with a nice gentle smile. But even so this didn't stop Natsu from being furious. He looked at Orba.

"Mph do you honesty think you can escape is?!" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Why you!" Natsu yelled charging towards Orba but he quickly dodged jumping to his own ship.

"Now now didn't you hear my warning." He said now squeezing the bubble more causing Aladdin pain and so was Wendy.

"**STOP IT!" **Lucy shouted. Lucy and the rest could easily defeat Orba and his crew but the fact is that they can't ruin the time period by showing there powers. This left fairy tail a bad taste. If they weren't limit then they could've saved Aladdin and Wendy.

But even so… They knew Wendy is able to handle herself when it comes to the battle field. They believe in her and know that with Aladdin by her side. Nothing can go wrong… That is if it goes according to plan.

* * *

***The night before***** **

**"**Man was today fun!" Natsu said laying down on the mats.

"Aye! Sir! There were lots of yummy fish!"

"Mou Happy do you always think of fish?" Carla sighs.

"Aye?!" The gang laughed. Lucy lays down on the mat. "Today was a wonderful day huh?" She said with a cheerful grin. Mirajane and Wendy nodded as Natsu grinned.

"Ne Lucy-san what are we going to do now once we reach port?"

"Mhmm I guess we'll be going with Aladdin." The gang looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Says Mirajane.

"Well the place where he's going… I think we might something important there." She said smiling at her friends.

"And what would that be?"

"I dunno I just feel like we have to go there. I know the place where going is a place where only people with magic can enter." She said looking at her teammates as they took in the information in. "However there's a problem." She said a little hesitantly. The group looked at Lucy confused.

"Huh what do you mean Lucy?" Says Natsu.

"Well once we arrive. In order to enter the school we need to show them our magic." Natsu interrupted Lucy before she could finish.

"So what, then let's show our magic to them and we can get in easily." He said with no care in the world. Lucy sighs. "That's the problem we have magic but the magic here comes in tools. Something we don't have. Our magic comes from within us. For example my magic is to summon celestial sprites. Something like summon a person hasn't been discovered. So in other words they will find this out of the ordinary and would case much attention towards us."

"Ah I see where you getting at Lucy." Mirajane says. Lucy eyes widen.

"You do!"

"Hai, in other words we need to somehow blend in with the crowd so that way it will be easy to walk around and search for information on how to get back home, right?" She said with a smile. Lucy nodded.

"Hai!" Natsu moaned in annoyance. "So if we can't use our powers. How in the world are we going to get in!" Lucy started to think. She looks at Mirajane.

"Well Mirajane can transform into one of the guards." She said looking at Mirajane. She nodded. "Mhmm the problem would be Natsu, Wendy and I… I can't just start whipping people for no reason and Natsu and Wendy need to somehow use there magic without grabbing unwanted attention to themselves."

"Ugh this is going to take forever! If only we have those tools from Edols. That way it would be easier to get in." Once Lucy heard Natsu mumbling she got an idea.

"Natsu you're a genius!" Lucy yelled, giving Natsu quite a shock.

"Huh… Uh yeah of course, I am!" He said looking proud as ever. Though he didn't know what he did. But didn't care otherwise. Lucy sweat drop.

"What do you got in mind Lucy-san?"

"Well this is a theory so I'm not sure if it's going to work…" She said softly.

"So? Let's try it. It worth a try don't you think?" Natsu said grinning. Happy jumped in front of Lucy.

"Aye! Common Lucy!" Lucy chuckles.

"Alright, I was wondering if you and Wendy can somehow transfer your magic into a object, looking like that object is that particular element." She said grinning widely. But as the only responds was a bit a confuse meant coming from Wendy and Natsu. How in the world are they going to achieve something like that. Lucy sighs, she placed a hand on her cheek. "This is going to take a while." So after a few minutes pass they finally some what understand what Lucy had meant.

"So you want us to transfer our magic into whatever object we choose?" Natsu said in a wonder. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah! So whatever object you have in mind…" Without her finishing. Natsu took up a sword. Lucy, Mirajane and Wendy both wondered where the fire dragon slayer got that from. Natsu grins as he held up the sword and started to swing it back and fourth. Lucy and Wendy needed to dodge since Natsu was wielding a sword and now is testing it out.

"Hey! Careful Natsu!"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Lucy! But I decided to go with a sword! It look pretty cool and looks like it would do lots of damage!" He said grinning. Lucy nodded. She looks towards Wendy who was still hesitant about using object that might injure someone.

Lucy walking towards Wendy. She smiled, with a soft voice she spoke to Wendy. "Ne Wendy, you don't need to do this, you know." Wendy face Lucy as she looked determined as ever.

"No I am part of this team! I want to help!" With a cheerful smile the rest of the gang nodded.

"Alright it seems that where all in. What about you Lucy?" Says Mirajane. Lucy placed her index finger on her cheek. She made a mhm noise. "Well since my magic involves summoning… I can't possibly use that… I guess I'll just use my whip and we'll see what it goes there." Lucy holding out her whip smiling at her friends. Mirajane nodded.

"Ne Lucy-San."

"Hai Wendy?"

"I've been wondering what about Mira-san?" Wendy gave a curious look towards Mirajane. Mirajane simple smiled towards Lucy.

Lucy thought hard. She then clapped her hands. "Well if anything she can transform into one of the guards. That way it would be easier for us to pass through."

"Huh?! Then if it's going to be that easy then why doesn't Mirajane then transform into a guard and let everyone in? Would that be easier Lucy?" Lucy sighs.

"If it were that easy… Remember we're traveling with Aladdin. I don't want us be to exposed it magic any more than this." Lucy exhales and stares at her comrades. "In the time begin we should be on the down low. And only use our magic if it's in an emergency." The gang nodded.

"Hai!"

"Lucy." Said Mirajane. Lucy looks towards Mirajane.

"Hai?"

Mirajane placed her index finger on her lips. She look up towards Lucy as she made a hum noise. "Lucy since you've read the history of this place. Do you know if any things going to happen on this ship?" Licy eyes widen.

She quickly stood up. This attack made the rest feel somewhat uneasy. "What's wrong Lucy-San?"

"Of course!" She said stopping Wendy mid track. Mirajane looked towards Lucy and said "What is it?"

"If I recall, this very incident that's going to happen would take a drastic turn!" Fairy tail eyes widen in shock. Natsu quickly got up from sitting and looked at Lucy. His eyes said it all.

"What's going to happen." He said in a serious voice. Lucy tries to remember what's going to happen but ever since the book disappear. Her memories of what's going to happen are a bit hazel and for all she knows it might be changing. She grabs hold of her head and tried to remember. If it's something that could help her friends and her new ones. She wants to stop it before something horrible happens.

She suddenly felt feeling of sadness, anger and loneliness. In which made her suddenly tear up a little bit which made Natsu jolted. Wendy rushed towards Lucy and comfort her as Mirajane observed.

"Natsu! You made Lucy cry!" Happy yelled in horror.

"Huh?! I-I didn't mean too!"

"Mph men they never know that a girl feeling is very sensitive." Carla said crossing her arms, looking away from Natsu in disapproval.

"Eh?! Huh, Huh?!" Natsu said looking at now both Happy and Carla. Natsu clenched his fist.

"Like I said! I didn't mean to make her cry!" His yell made Happy and Carla comically.

"Aye!"

Natsu steadily coming close to Lucy. He sighs as he places both of his arms on the back of this head and nervously looks away. He nervously chuckles.

"Ah Lucy I didn't mean to make you cry… Hehe…" Lucy looked at Natsu confused.

Giving a dumbfounded look she said. "Huh?" In which Natsu also responds to her with a confused look a as well.

"Huh weren't you crying because-" Natsu sudden fell to the ground in which made Lucy and Wendy stared in disbelief. It was Carla on top of Natsu's head.

"Mph" she said crossing her arms. "That's now how you apologize to a girl!" She said scolding the dragon slayer. Natsu quickly got up and started at Carla giving her a glare.

"Hey! What was that for!" Carla respond with a 'mph' and looking away. Natsu twitch.

"Why you-!"

"Ah! Natsu wait! I wasn't crying because of what you did. I'm use to it… And beside it was beside I felt a urge of loneliness, anger and sadness."

The gang looked at Lucy worriedly. "Lucy tell us, what is it that caused you to feel that way?" Lucy stared at her comrades and nodded. So after an few minutes of explaining. From what she recalls from the book. It was a hit hazel but she manage to remember some stuff. Such as Pirates, Aladdin and kids?. However she also told that that's all she could remember since she suddenly felt those emotions.

She knows that something must have happened. But what? Someone in the group must have had a horrible experience or something that made them change their path.

"Ok, Now we know that there's something about Pirates, Aladdin and kids. But what would kids have to do with pirates?" And what's going to happen with Aladdin?" Said Mirajane. Lucy lowers her head.

"Sorry but that's all I could remember…" she quickly stands up. "But still we should do something about it!" Lucy clenched her fist. Mirajane smiled as she got up from her seat. She gently places her hand on her shoulder. Lucy looks at Mirajane.

"Of course!" She smiled. Lucy widely grins. Mirajane turns her head towards the left and stops Wendy. She then got an idea.

"Wendy?" She said in a claim smooth voice. Wendy looks towards. Her direction.

"Hai?"

After much explaining the gang finally agreed. Wendy would guard Aladdin. Since Wendy is a kid. There might be something that they want from them. Lucy and Carla where wary about this but Wendy Insisted to do so.

"Don't worry Lucy-San, Carla! I'll be fine beside If anything happens I can defend myself." She looks at her comrades and made a victory lose. Wendy suddenly felt something on her head.

"Huh?" She looks up and sees Natsu grinning ear from ear.

"I believe in Wendy! Go an get 'em!" Wendy with a hint of blush and smiled and nodded.

"Hai Natsu-san!"

* * *

**Back to the present**

After the whole incident it was dark. Fairy tail and magi where taking care of the sailors. They had miner injures but lucky no one was terribly hurt.

"Are Hakuryuu you alright?" Said Morgiana. The old captain looked at the Fanalis girl and nodded. Lucy as well with and Alibaba surrounded the captain. Mirajane, upon with the sailor who aren't injured tend to the wounded. That also went for Natsu who was now feeling the motion sickness again.

"Ugh…"

"Ah, thank you! But they uncovered the precious cargo loaded onto this ship and made off with it." He sighs. "There's no way that I can face King Sinbad now… Forgive me. I know you'd like to search for you friends right away… But we've got to take these injured sailors ashore."

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's alright. We need to help you. Beside I'm sure Wendy and Aladdin are going to be fine." Lucy giving her sweet and loving voice to the captain. Gave home a sigh of relief. Alibaba took this chance and ask the captain. "Who are they, anyways?"

A question even fairy tail wanted to know. The captain responded. "They're Aum Madaura."

"Aum Madura?" Repeated Morgiana.

"Who are those guys?" Said Hakuryuu. Suddenly a sailor rushed towards the group.

"Captain!" Quickly the captain responded in an aggressive manner.

"Another enemy attack!" The sailor man looked at the captain.

"No, actually…" Lucy and the gang (expect Natsu) rushed out to see that there was another huge ship. They started in awe.

"it's gigantic!" Said Alibaba. Hakuryuu.

"It's the Actia Navy." Says .

"Navy?" Said Morgiana.

"Yes. Those men are members of the kingdom of Actia's navy. This port is located in a country called Kingdom of Actia. The Actia ports… Serve as a crucial points of contact linking the continents to the rest and west."

Finally reaching port fairy tail and the magi group landed. There eyes" widen at the sight. The city where in ruins. Everything was broken. People where crying at their doorsteps. Others watch in disbelief as they couldn't a accept that they were homeless.

"This is awful… It's totally out of control!" Says Alibaba.

Lucy covered her mouth in shocked. As for Mirajane and Natsu both looked in anger.

"No way!" Lucy said in totally belief.

"This port was ravaged by those Pirates, even though it was under the protection of a powerful Navy?"!the captain said. Though his words where nothing but expressionless words coming from his mouth

The captain sudden spooked as he heard a loud noise coming from his side. He look to see that it was the young boy that had motion sickness. He saw veins popping out from his muscles. He couldn't quite see his face since it was looking down to the ground. He's eyes widen as he saw the huge dent he made on the building wall.

"N-Natsu?!" Alibaba said, looking at the dragon slayer in amazement and shocked. He then felt a sudden goosebumps as he heard Natsu speak.

"Heh~ so this is what that damn Navy force can do…" Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Yes. This is the handiwork of Aum Madaura." Natsu and the rest looked to where the voice was coming from and there 3 soldiers walking in front of them. "We're with the Actian Navy. You were onboard that Sindrain trade ship that just entered this port, correct?"

"Admiral, sir. What exactly is Aum Madaura?" Says Hakuryuu.

"They're Pirates of the west. A ferocious lot who plunder using magic tools."

"But why this place?" Said the captain. "Being heavily-guarded, there's no way this area is overrun by pirates."

The leader of the Navy force bowed his head, looking ashamed he spoke. "That's true. However, as we've been forced to send troops to the northern boarder, we're now shorthanded in our patrolling of the sea."

"Northern… Boarder?"

"Hai. The front lines of our defense against Magnoshutatt." Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu all tense upped. But not just them it was also Lucy and the rest. "Ever since the fall of the Musta'sim dynasty, they started making inroads into neighboring countries. We can no longer predict what they'll unleash next… It's truly ominous nation."

The group once again tensed up. Hakuryuu whispering towards Alibaba.. "Aladdin was trying to go to such a country?"

"Maybe that's why he was trying to go there."

"But not only Aladdin but also Natsu and the rest, right?" Morgiana said looking at both of the boys. They all stood quite.

"Why would they also want to go there?" Question Alibaba. It want until he's question was to be answered. He looked towards Natsu, his eyes widen to see that his fist is shaking.

"Natsu?" He attention was moved away by a sudden female voice pleading.

"- We beg of you! – Why won't you fight for us?"

"What's this?" The magi group and fairy tail looked behind them. The Navy captain sighs "oh, please, not again…"

"Please rescue my child!"

"When is our children coming back!"

"Children?"Morgiana spoke.

"What are they talking about?" Said Alibaba.

"You see… Every time the Aum Madaura strikes, they kidnap all the children from the villages they've plundered. And for some reason, they only take children from the sums. Who knows what they plan to do with them?"

"Aladdin… Wendy…"

* * *

**With Aladdin and Wendy **

Deep on the ocean floor Aladdin started to wake up. Once he opens his eyes he sees Wendy smiling.

"Ah Aladdin-san I'm glad your awake!"

"Huh? Wendy are you ok?"

"Huh?! Oh yeah it just have a bruise nothing to worry about." She smiled at the little magi in which made him sigh of relief.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

"Don't worry Aladdin-san you'll be good as new. Just hold on." Wendy extended her arms and started to heal Aladdin. Aladdin gentle smile at Wendy as he could feel himself being healed. As Aladdin was about to speak. He sees someone behind Wendy.

He yelled. "Wendy! Behind you!"

"Huh?" Before Wendy could turn around it was too late one of the Pirates hit Wendy in the head really hard causing her to blackout and fell on top of Aladdin. Aladdin now holding Wendy. He glared at the person who did this to Wendy.

"What did you do?!" But before he could get a respond he was shot and now was in a bubble. He and We du where sent down into the water. He protested and started to hit the bubble. But nothing worked, he only could see the kid was smirking.

In the corner of his eye he saw Orba smirking.

"Oh no!"

* * *

Aladdin looked down. "Are you sure you're alright Wendy-San?" Wendy chuckled.

"Hai! I'll just heal myself so don't worry." She said with full confidence. Aladdin smiled.

"Ne Wendy-san where do you think we are?" Wendy shook her head.

"Sorry I don't know the answer to that." She said a little down. Aladdin patted on Wendy's head.

"It's alright. Right now we need to-"

"Hey, so you're both awake?"

"Orba?" Both Wendy and Aladdin said in Union.

"Where are we?" Aladdin said in a calming voice.

"Your at the bottom of the sea." Orba responded. Wendy and Aladdin both looked around and they noticed up in the roof that there were fishes. They indeed where at the bottom on the sea.

Orba raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Usually, the kids cry and scream, but your pretty calm." He said looking at Aladdin. Aladdin looked towards Orba.

"That's not true. I'm surprised and scared, too." He said looking at Orba and than looking at Wendy. "Wendy-san are you alright." Wendy being amazed at Aladdin confession nodded.

"Hai, there were far more terrifying where I came from." She said smiling. "However I am surprise that we are underwater."

"Ah I see…"_ As she wondered what kind of experience have she and her friends had gone through_? Orba chuckles.

"Don't know what kind of things you saw but either way, you'll never escape now. If you cause any trouble, I'll string you up!" Aladdin looked Orba amazed. As for Wendy she was determined to find a way for Aladdin and her friends to find where they are at.

Suddenly a call rushed towards Orba. "Orba! This is bad, Aero is…"

"What?!" Orba rushed out and ran into a different room. Both Wendy and Aladdin looked towards each other and nodded. They proceeded to follow Orba into a room. That in the middle of the room was a round green tube. Aladdin mumbled.

"_Is that a magic tool, too? So it's thanks to this device that they're able to sail underwater. The emblem of Magnoshutatt? No way… Do all the others Magic tools have it, too?" _

Wendy gasped upon doing so Aladdin also was sucked to see kids surrounding the magic tool. The boy was shaking, you could tell that he was feeling weak.

Holding the boy with both hands on his shoulder he yelled. "Aero! Pull yourself together!"

Aero mumbled. "Orba?"

"You can keep going, right?"

The boy still shaking now forcing his eyes to open, gritting his teeth he nodded. "O…Okay..." He grabbed to was seemed a flute and started to blow on it. It wasn't only one kid but a few more who were also blowing with all these might onto the flute.

"They're using these children's magoi to drive that device!" He said to Wendy. Wendy nodded.

_Pirates, children and Aladdin… Mirajane was right. It seems that they need children in order to power this devised. But why? Why do they want children and what do they want with Aladdin? _Wendy thought.

Aladdin finally coming out from the corner of the wooden door he urge Orba to stop what he was doing. "Stop that! If they keep that up, they'll die!" Wendy eyes widen.

"Die?!"

"Stay out of the way!" Orba yelled.

"I don't mind. As long as it's for Aum Madaura." He said once again blowing on the flute. Suddenly the kid next the Aero smiled.

"Come on, Aero!" She encouraged the boy.

"It's all for Aum Madaura!"

"If we do this we'll get praised to the sky!"

Aero looking dead already nodded. "Right." Aladdin looking disgusted and shocked couldn't believe what he was hearing.

However Wendy had it. "Orba! Let go of those kids now! Your making a huge mistake! Whoever is this Aum Madaura I can only tell that this person is no good! You must stop it!"

Orba glared at Wendy. "Shut it! Who are you to know what Aum Madaura is! You speak again then I will end your life here!" Wendy clenched her fist. She was outnumber and even if she were to attack she knows that there are more kids on this ship and she doesn't want to lose not a single one. She placed aside her anger and started at Orba.

Orba raised an eyebrow. Wendy suddenly started to walked towards Orba. He didn't move an inch as he started at the little girl.

"Huh… So what are you going to do?" He said getting ready to fight whenever.

"Wendy-san!" Aladdin shouted. Wendy looked back and smiles at Aladdin.

"Don't worry." She looks towards the little boy Aero and crouch down. Aero stop blowing as he stared at Wendy. Wendy giving a warm smile she extended both of her arms and there a blue glow appeared. Orba was in shocked.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled. Aladdin came fourth.

"Wendy-san is healing him." Orba looked at the little girl in amazement. Wendy still looking at Aeroa she questioned him. "Are you feeling a little better now?" Aero nodded.

"Hai! Thank you big sister!" Wendy gentle smiled at the boy.

"No problem." She then proceeded to the other kids. Orba rubbed his chin and smiled looking at Wendy.

"You'll make a wonder addition to our family." Aladdin looked at Orba in shocked.

"Family?"

* * *

**With Fairy tail and Magi **

"You can't rescue those children? What do you mean?"

The navy captain shifted his eyes into another direction. "Since their Pirate ships move underwater…. We may be the Actian Navy, but pursuing them would be impossible. We can't pinpoint where their hideout is."

"You're talking about that strange-looking Magic Tool, huh?" Alibaba said looking down.

"But, sir! Are you just going to allow our children to be killed? The navy captain looked away not responded to the lady's question.

"Dammit! Isn't there something we can do?"

"Please don't worry, Alibaba. I've already got a plan in motion." Said Hakuryuu. Both Morgiana and Alibaba looked at Hakuryuu. "Awaken them. Zagan!" With a single commanded his staff started to flow and he hit the ground. There vines started to grow and come out of the cement ground.

"What are those?"

"This is just a herb-claw root."

"A herb-claw root? You mean that grass from the pea family with the insanely long roots? That's used for herbs and stuff?

"That's right. Zagan has awakened it's unique qualities and amplified them to the maximum. I scattered some seeds over the cargo they stole. In other words, if we follow this too, it will lead us to their hideout!"

"For real? That's awesome! I mean, it's beyond awesome!" Alibaba now looking a little depress.

"No.. This is a combo move, pairing Zagan's power with my power of magoi manipulation."

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Lucy shouted. Hakuryuu nodded.

"Indeed. However, Zagan can only manipulate plants that come into contact with my metal vessel." Fairy tail gang made a 'ooo' noise. "But if I use magoi manipulation to inject Zagan's power into a plant, I can continue to manipulate it until the magoi is exhausted."

"A-Amazing it's like similar to Droy magic don't you think Mira?"

"Hai! Though I would say that Hakuryuu magic is more amazing then Droy." Mirajane chuckles.

"Now we know where the hideout is. Let's head out right now to save those children!" Lucy and the rest nodded. With the help of Hakuryuu were able to save the children! There's no way that they can't say no. However when Lucy looked at the solider. They hesitantly looked away.

Lucy looking confused at the situation slowly places her hand down. "Huh?"

"But the thing is… As we have no idea how potent the enemy's power may be… Our battleship was entrusted to us by the king, we cannot deploy it for a foolhardy mission."

"N-No way!" Says Alibaba.

Alibaba took the words out of everyone's thought. That can't be true. There solider for a reason why aren't they doing their job.

Lucy fist clenched tight, she placed a step forward. The leader of the Navy ship raised an eyebrow. Having her head down she finally brought it up and to his surprise she gave him a deadly glare.

"How could you please u be so insensitive! There's children on that ship! Who knows what there doing them right at this moment!" She yelled at them with all her might.

"E-Excuse me!" The man spate back.

"You heard me! How can you-"

"That again! Just come out with the truth, Naval officers!" Spoke a person from behind.

"The truth?" Spoke Mirajane.

"If they were of the nobility of the royal family, you'd rescue them!" The man soon started to point at the officers. "You guys are always… Always… When it comes to poor people like us, you couldn't care less how much we've suffer, right? The royal family can go to hell!" With that one word it took a toll on Alibaba.

"Not another word! Or we'll charge you with treason against Actia's royal family! And we'll toss you into jail for that! The officers now with full force head straight to the citizens. Lucy yelled and asked them to spot. Mirajane as well. Morgiana, Hakuryuu stood there defenseless they didn't know what they could do. As for Alibaba he stood there quite.

"Oi! Stop using force!" Lucy shouted. She ran to one of the officer that was about to his an unarm man. She quickly grabbed his staff. "I said stop it!"

"Don't bother me girl!" As Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. She didn't feel anything. It soon got quite. She slowly opens her eyes and see that it was Natsu. Her eyes widen. He was furious…. His eyes glared at the officer. Suddenly his face started to form a sinister smile.

"Heh~ So this is how this country work huh…"

"Oi kid you better let go before-" a punched landed on the face of the Naval officer.

"Before what!" He cracks his knuckles.. "Your going to put me in jail like the rest of these folks.." He smirks. "Go ahead an try!" The other two officer headed straight for Natsu. They tried to struck him fast but he dodges quickly. He then gave one an uppercut causing him to gag. Two were down and now was left was the leader of the Naval. The man was in fear. Natsu started to approached the man. The leader tried to put a good front but couldn't instead he was stumbling back.

Natsu finally reached the leader. The man was whimpering, he was on the floor. Natsu grabbed the man's arm. Lucy being worried wanted to stop Natsu but was quickly held back by Mirajane's touch. She looked at Mirajane and shook her head.

"Let him…"

"But Mira!"

"Don't worry I'm sure Natsu won't harm him bad."

"… If you say so…"

"Ok! Natsu! What are you doing!" Hakuryuu yelled.

"Natsu-San…" Morgiana spoke softly.

"Natsu.." Alibaba said.

"A-What do you want!" The man still shaking in fear.

"What I want…" He chuckles… "It's not what I want. It's what _they _want!" Bringing him closer now. "You sure got a shitting kind of King if he doesn't have the nerve to take care of his own people!"

"W-What how d-dare you speak badly of the King… If you speak anymore you'll-"

"Bring it on!"

"H-Huh?!" The crowd started to mummer. "No one deserve's to live in a place like this. I dunno how this world works but I can say this!" He looks at everyone. Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana full attention towards Natsu. He spoke. "Everyone should be treated fairly no matter what circumstances they are in. Status and honor all comes second in daily lives. You all must work together as a whole. Because there be people like him that would never care for anyone other the. Someone higher. Take care of your comrades and I'm sure you'll get through this!"

little did Natsu know this speech gave him to the town people. There few little bright Ruhk, thought nobody could see it. It gave the towns people hope.

Lucy and Mirajane smiled. Alibaba stood there amazed at what Natsu had done. He looked at Morgiana and Hakuryuu. He asked them one simple question.

"Are you in a rush to set off on your journey?"

Morgiana shook her head. "No."

"I know what you are going to say." Hakuryuu smiled.

"Right. Liston, everybody! We'll go rescue your children!"

"Just you three? That's insane?" Natsu through the leader of the Naval officer on the ground still shaken he stood frozen still.

"Huh?! Who said it would be just them?" Natsu said walking beside Alibaba. Alibaba looked at him in shocked.

"Natsu? Are you sure?" Natsu looked at Alibaba and grinned.

"Of course! No one leaves a friend behind. Beside we got to rescue Aladdin and Wendy, right?" Alibaba stood there astounded he looked towards Morgiana and Hakuryuu , Lucy and Mirajane. They all smiled together.

Alibaba went back to the crowd. "One of our friends has been capture as well." Alibaba proceeded to walk towards the crowd. "Don't worry. I promise you that we'll save your kids!"

"Ah, thank you very much. But even our own country has abandoned us. Even if you were to save them, we have no money to give you in thank…" One of the lady said. However that didn't matter to Alibaba or the rest.

"We don't want anything like that." This surprise the crowd but also gave them more hope. That there were people out there willing to help without being paid.

_Cassim… These are the kind of people that you wanted to save, right? Well, that's why I'm going to fight! Fight for your share as well! _

_Deep in thought he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked towards his back and saw that it was Natsu grinning from ear to ear. "_Oh~ that was pretty awesome of you Alibaba!" Alibaba felt a surge of happiness.

"Hai!" However the happy go lucky party ended quickly when Lucy and Mirajane tighten up the officer.

"Ne you guys what are we going to do with these people. If we let them go. They might come back and hurt these people more." Lucy said.

"You right Lucy-san. Doing seething like this can cause an uproar. If the king of this country hears about it. I'm sure they'll be after you Natsu-San and they might even treat these people more harshly then before."

"Huh? So your saying it was my fault?!" Natsu looked at them dumbfounded. Happy and the rest sighed. They of course where hiding but where about to see what was going on.

"Maybe we can convince them to not harm anyone here or to speak of this ever again?" Said Lucy.

"I agree." Spoke Morgiana. Mirajane tapped both the shoulders of Lucy and Morgiana.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this." She said happily. Morgiana found this confusing but Lucy knew too well that, that smile means business.

"H-Hai!" Lucy quickly responded. Mirajane headed straight towards the 3 officer and started to speak with them. They couldn't quite hear what Mirajane was talking but… Looking at Natsu facial expression it came to a surprise look, a shock look and now a dead look.

_Hehe I guess Mirajane was holding in huh. Lucy sighs. _Mirajane proceeded back to the rest of the group. She looked very refreshed. Alibaba proceeded to ask what she told them. Since he knew based on their look they looked very frighten. But Mirajane gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh don't worry about it Alibaba. They agree not to bother them and to help them in whatever they need."

"Really?!"

"Hai!"

Once the town heard about this they teared with joy and all hugged one another. They couldn't be any happier. Alibaba smiled he clenched his fist.

"Now then! Let's get going!"

"yeah!"

* * *

**Back at the ship**

"Orba! Where here!"

"That's great!" Wendy and Aladdin followed Orba. They proceeded to the deck and saw that they were surrounded by killers of mountains and to their surprise there were other kids waiting for them to appear.

"This is our home."

"A-amazing" said Wendy. It wasn't long until Orba asked his crew to grabbed ahold of the others kids and to proceed to walk.

"Orba!" A little kid waved.

"Are you done not well!"

"Yeah!"

Wendy and Aladdin both looked at each other. It was asking all right but the fact there bringing little kids here…. Who knows what kind of things there planning to do. They both kept on there toes. As the continued to walk they noticed that there were kids crying for their mother and wanted to go home. However this didn't affect Orba. For them it was normal for the kids to cry at first. Orba pointed towards his left as he looked at his comrades and Aladdin and Wendy.

" you guys come this way" Aladdin and Wendy among with the rest of the little kids Followed Orba. There they saw tunnels and among those tunnels there are holes where the other kids apparently slept in. As soon as those little kids heard footsteps walking down the hallway they rushed out and start to greet Orba.

_Orba welcome! _

_Welcome home! Orba! _

Aladdin and Wendy witnessing something amazing that these kids don't notice that they were kidnapped. Instead they're running around having fun and not worrying about anything at all. Through observing they noticed that these little kids are working. Their daily included such as cooking, cleaning, taking care of the little ones.

"Ne Aladdin I'm starting to feel something odd about this place, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I agree."

They reached to the banquet hall where they know it is still the kids eating talking, playing around a enjoying a normal meal.

"Eat up." Said Orba. He places down some bread and sat next to Aladdin.

"Orba… Was that your name? Why are there only children here?"

"Take a look at those two. They're the kids I brought in the other day. Until now, I'll bet they never had a square meal in their lives."

"No way!" Wendy said in shock. Orba nodded. "The ones here are more or less all kids in the same boat. Now that they're here with Aum Madaura, they've discovered the blessing of eating their fill and sleeping without a care in the world!"

"Excuse me Orba-san." Aladdin and Orba both looked at Wendy. "I've been hearing a lot about this lady Aum Madaura. Who exactly is she?"

"Huh? Oh she's-"

_Aum Madaura! _

Orba chuckles. "Well I guess you'll be seeing her now."

"Huh?" Both Aladdin and Wendy looked towards each other.

There in the front of the room. All of the kids stop eating and paid their full attention to the lady that was speaking.

"What good kids, my children"

"So that's her?" Wendy whispered to Aladdin.

"Yeah…" The lady has long purple hair and has a crescent shaped crown. She was also holding a little boy on her lap. She looked like she was in her mid 40s. (A/N I think… Hehe)

_Madaura! We were saved again today because of Orba's air bubble!_

_"_I see. Well done, Orba," The lady gently smile at Orba. " please continue to look up to your little brothers, all right?" Orba being serious gave a childish smile. He happily agreed to to the lady.

Quickly he responded. "Sure!" He childish grinned.

Madaura then stops two new children's. "You're a new face, aren't you? I'm glad you came, that a boy and girl." Aladdin just stared at her expressionless. He didn't like what he was seeing. And so did Wendy.

"Are you… Aum Madaura?"

"Yes, I am Aum Madaura. The mother of all miserable children who live in this world. The little boy, girl. Now that you become one of my own, you're safe now. Starvation, cold, illness, and anxiety… I shall protect you come here, to Madaura!" Madaura hoping to get a response from both Aladdin and Wendy her expression from kind and caring came into this please and sadness. Wendy and Aladdin did not buy this lady. "What's the matter, little boy, girl?"

Aladdin still looking at the lady he didn't give a hint of accepting any of this. " on the ship coming over, I saw children who had collapsed. Saying that it was for Madaura's sake, they'd exhausted all of their strength. Is that what you mean by a blessing?"

Everyone look and stared at Aladdin in silence. Orba glared at Aladdin. "How is it not a blessing? We're alive, thanks to Madaura. So sure, we'll die for Madaura."

The kids start protest as they also agreed with his logic. One by one all the kids start to agree with him.

_He's right! If it will make you Madaura happy.. _

_Listen, Madaura! I'll be glad to die for you you, too!_

Soon all kids started to cheer her name Madaura! Madaura! Madaura! Aladdin stood there shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

***_slam!* _**Aladdin jolted and everyone quickly turned around. There he saw Wendy standing slowly.

"Stop…" She said in a low voice. Madaura looked a the little girl confused.

"Little girl, what's wrong?"

"Stop this at once!" She shouted. Everyone stood there in shocked. Madaura face wasn't at all loving anymore. She was showing annoyance at the girl.

"Wendy-chan?"

"Oi who said you can yell at Madaura!"

"Orba… Do you honesty believe that this is the right path for you?" She said, staring straight at him. This surprised him.

"O-of course! I'll do anything for Madaura!"

"I see… I don't know your Origin but I know how it feels when someone takes you in when your alone and lost in the world… Don't get me wrong I would always be grateful to the person who took but in. But I know for sure if that person really loves you. She wouldn't tell you to die in the progress!" Wendy stared down at Madaura. Wendy saw her click her tongue.

The kids now started to question weither or not if this is right. Madaura needs to get ahold of these kids quick.

"Orba…" She said in a gentle sweet voice. Orba being in lost with what Wendy had said. Quickly looked at Madaura.

"Ah! Yes Madaura!"

"Is she the girl that you were talking about?" Wendy and Aladdin looked at Orba puzzles.

"Yeah! She's the one that used this kind of magic to heal Aero and the rest."

"Ah I see… And here I thought you'll make a wonderful attention to our family."

"Family?"

"Little girl, I can see that you're still a bad child. But don't worry. In time you'll understand. That Madaura is your whole world!"

* * *

***With Fairy tail and Magi***

**"**Ugh… I… Can't… Believe we're on this ship… Ack… Again.. "

"Natsu here some water." Mirajane said, offering him a glass of water. However Natsu rejected the offer. If anything it would have made it much worst.

"Aye… I think I'm going to die!" Natsu complained. Lucy sighs. "Mou Natsu your not going to die now." As Lucy was taking care of Natsu. Alibaba was with the captain of the ship. He thanked him for letting them use their precious ship.

"Well, our sailors survived thanks to you, after all. Use it to your heart's content!" Mirajane appeared beside Alibaba. She bowed her head.

"I would also like to thank you on our behalf as well." She spoke with a soft and sweet voice. The man and the captain blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no problem. If you need any help. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Hai!" Both the captain and the sailors proceeded to leave. Alibaba looked at Mirajane and gave a half chuckle, scratching behind his head and looks at Mirajane she was indeed quite beautiful. Even he would fall for a smile like that. Mirajane seem to notice Alibaba gaze and smiled.

"Is something wrong Alibaba?"

"Huh? Oh no of course not!" He said waving his hand back and fourth. "I'm just amazed. That's all." He smiled at her. Mirajane simply without breaking her smile said. "Is that so.." Alibaba nodded.

_What? Aladdin and Wendy-chan been kidnapped?! _

_Hey! Damn you, don't push me, Yamraiha! _

"Is that…?"

"Yeah, we found it in Aladdin's luggage."

"What is that?" Mirajane peeked over Hakuryuu in which spooked him a little. He didn't notice she was behind him.

"Oh this? It's the Eye of the Rukh, a magic tool that allows you to communicate with someone I'm a distance location. Somehow I managed to operate it myself."

"Oh~ that's amazing!"

"Lucy-san? What happen with Natsu?"

"Oh He's laying down over there. Happy and the rest are helpful my him out." Lucy point that Matsu was at upon again the wall. He's face said it all. Death…. He looked at a person that hasn't been eating all day. Morgiana looked back at Lucy.

"Are you sure your able to leave him like that?" Lucy nodded.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." She looked at Lucy and looked at Natsu. She nodded.

"Mirajane do you have something similar to this in your world?" Hakuryuu asked curiously. Mirajane smiled. She placed one of her fingers on her cheek as she thinks for a bit. "mhmm yeah something like it." She smiles.

"Ah I see. Well the. Do you mind-"

"Is that you, Alibaba_?" _

_"_Hai!"

"Hakuryuu told me what happen. As far as Sindria is concerned, we can't allow our trade route with Actia to be menaced in such a way. And I'm also worried about Aladdin and Wendy. Do you want me to send you some backup?"

"No, I think we'll try to handle this somehow on our own. I see. But watch your back. Depending on how it's utilized, a magic tool can also become a considerable threat." Alibaba eyes widen. Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

"King Sinbad? In what way can a magic tool be consider a threat?"

"Mirajane? Well from what I can tell you-" before Sinbad could answer Mirajane question. He was quickly pushed off by Sharrkan and Yam.

"Do your best, now." Says Sharrkan.

"Good luck!" Says Yam.

"Hai!" Said Alibaba. "Man, magic tools are pretty amazing."

"Yes, they are."

"Hey, Hakuryuu."

"What is it?"

Alibaba got closer to Hakuryuu. He placed one of his arm around him. As he secretly whispered to him. "You seem to have really mastered how to use Zagan, huh? Good for you."

Hakuryuu not getting to where Alibaba was saying. He agreed. "Uh.. Thank you very much." Hakuryuu being a little confused at Alibaba was trying to do. He looked at him strangely. However Alibaba grabbed the side of his cloths and continued to talked to him weirdly.

"So anyways… You know, that other thing… Don't tell me… That you…" Now getting closer being more creepy. He started to look like he was trying to deal something with Hakuryuu. "That you can perform a full on Djinn Equip too, can you?" it was dead silent for a few minutes. Until he got what Alibaba was trying to say.

With a comical smirk and stare. He smiled at Alibaba. "Well, now… What do you think?"

Alibaba making now weird movement towards Hakuryuu. "What, you can? Tell me!"

"I don't want to." He calmly said.

"Thank goodness… Seems like they've made up." Says Morgiana. Mirajane chuckles. "Mira-San? What's funny?"

"Ah no it's just those two remind me of Natsu and Gray. However Alibaba and Hakuryuu are more calmer then Natsu and Gray." She smiled.

"Gray? Who's that? He is also one of your friend?" Mirajane nodded.

"Hai. He's the person you saw fighting with the man with the hat." Morgiana nodded as she did indeed recalls seeing him.

_I can see an island in front of us! _

"Do you think it's beyond that little island?" Said Lucy.

"All right… Let's go!"

* * *

**back with Aladdin and Wendy**

"Trouble! The ship is… The ship is.."

Orba headed out to see what's going to with ship. As his eyes widen. He saw vines covering half the ship. "What the hell is this?"

_Enemy attack! From the south! _

"W-What the…?"

_W-wait there… A person… There's two more who are only a few seconds from arriving here! _

_"_huh?!"

_straight towards us, did he say? _

_"_Nonsense it's impossible to fly! Beside they can't were surrounded by the mountains!"

"Nonsense my ass!" Orba quickly looked up at the sky and there saw a person landing down, causing a huge scene.

"What the hell!" Orba eyes widen. "The cherry blossom boy!"

"Huh?! Who are you calling cherry blossom!"

"Natsu!" Orba looked up to see two more people finally landing.

"what the hell! What kind of magic are you using!"

"Aye not magic!" Suddenly a flying cat appeared. This shocked them all. It wasn't until they heard yelling out in the distance. Yup in the sky they notice three more people this heading towards them. Them finally landed making a huge splash.

Natsu inhaled and exhale a loud yelled. "**Wendy! Aladdin! Where here to save you!" **

"why you!" Orba gritted his teeth.

Inside the dome. Wendy dragon slayer hearing isn't developed as Natsu but still she smelled the air and heard a small percentage of Natsu voice. She smiled, Aladdin looked at Wendy confused.

"Wendy-san?"

"Aladdin-san our friends are here!"

"Alright! Now who's ready for a beat down!" Natsu grinned.

* * *

**Well I see that you finished reading my story. I hoped you liked it! I am sorry for not updating, I was too busy with college and getting the hang of it and also my computer was taken away for a while. ButI got it back ! YAY! Oh and another thing I want to thank those who review this story! What can I say... I get lots of motivation for writing more! THANK YOU! Review/Favorite since I read your reviews! I just get so pumped up to write more so once again thank you!**

**Oh btw sorry for if this isn't an exciting chapter:x But anyways hope you like it ! :D**


End file.
